Stays in the Caribbean
by Mother Nature's Daughter
Summary: The vacation of a lifetime for Jessie and Amber is suddenly turned into something else entirely when they find themselves thrust into a world that had before only been fictional. But the girls were not sent there by accident... Final chapter now up!
1. The Replica

**Author's Note:** So, even though this story is still in-progress, these first chapters are absolutely awful. Honestly. It was in this very story where someone pointed out in a review my grammar mistakes, and I grew to write better. So, flinch inwardly and make it through the first chapters, and once you get to recent chapters, I hope you all like what you read. You'll defintely see some sort of improvement, even if the writing is still terrible, at the very least.

**Dislcaimer:** ...

"What Happens in the Caribbean, Stays in the Caribbean"

* * *

**Chapter One**

"You finally got one?" Amber asked her best friend, Jessie.

Jessie flashed the replica medallion, from the movie _"Pirates of the Caribbean"_, proudly. She had bought it online and she hadn't took it off since receiving it in the mail two days ago. "You bet. And guess what else?"

Jessica Montgomery and Amber Reece have been best friends since first grade, at least. They were thirteen now, in the eighth grade. When they had gone to see the movie, _"Pirates of the Caribbean" _together, they had walked out of the movie theater obsessed fans. Jessica in love with Captain Jack Sparrow and Amber in love with Will Turner.

Now Amber answered her friend's question with a question of her own. "What?"

"I got you one!" Jessie reached into her pocket and pulled out another medallion, looking exactly like the one she wore around her neck.

"No way!" Amber took the medallion form Jessie and slipped it over her own neck. She looked at it fondly. On the front of the medallion, it had the skull -just like the movie's medallion. When you turned it over, the medallion had _"Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean" _on it -different from the back of the original. It was much lighter than most would think; because it wasn't real gold as the one in the movie was.

She looked at it a moment longer before looking up and grinning at Jess. "Oh, thank you!" She hugged her friend tightly.

"Amber, my bones, you're crushing them."

Immediately, Amber's arms dropped down to her sides. "Sorry. Anyway, thank you...again"

Jessie waved away her friend's gratitude with a flick of her wrist. "Ah, I knew you would want one." She grinned at Amber, "Better buy you your own than wait for you to try and steal mine."

Jessie joined in when Amber laughed. That was the way it was with them; when one laughed, the other one had to laugh with them. They couldn't help it; they laughed too much. If there was such a thing.

"Amber! Your mom's here!" Jessie's mom, Carly, called from the bottom of the steps. The two girls were

upstairs in Jessie's room. "Hurry up! She wants to get home so you can get packed!"

"That's right!" Amber jumped up from the spot in Jessie's bed were she had previously been flopped down. "We're leaving for that vacation tomorrow!"

"Oh, yea!" Jessie exclaimed, remembering the vacation that Amber's family and her family had been planning to go on together for months. "We're going to the Caribbean for an entire month!"

"Can you believe it?" Amber asked as she grabbed her jacket and ran out Jessie's bedroom door, calling as she did. "We'll be real pirates!"

_I like the sound of that._ Jessie thought as she pulled down her bag from the closet. She had to get packed too. They were leaving for the airport tomorrow afternoon, when Jessie and Amber's last day of school ended.

"Real pirates..." Jessie muttered again, throwing random clothes from her floor into the yellow duffel. "Real pirates..."


	2. Welcome to the Caribbean

**Chapter Two**

"Oh, Amber; look!" Jessie roused her sleeping friend, who was snoring, with her head on Jessie's shoulder. The plane they had been flying in had just flown down low enough to see between the clouds and catch a glance of the Caribbean Sea, hundreds of feet below. "It's prettier than it looked in the movie!"

Amber opened her eye sleepily, "What is?"

"The ocean!" Jessie said; impatient her friend wasn't getting excited.

"What?" Amber exclaimed, suddenly wide-awake. "We're there? Already?"

"You mean _finally._ Finally, we're there." Jessie mumbled, turning to look out the small plane window at the sea below. What she saw took her breath away. A sparkling blue diamond, the sea called to her. In some spots, Jessie noted, the Caribbean was the deepest blue she'd ever seen. In others, it was a turquoise color; the perfect color for the Caribbean. A different color still, was the color of the sea near the shore. Almost green, it was the prettiest color Jessie had ever seen.

Jessie's fingers itched for a camera, so she could capture the sea in its finest moment forever.

'_Passengers, fasten your seatbelt and prepare for landing.' _A voice came on over the speakers in the plane. _'Oh, and welcome to the Caribbean.'_

"Welcome to the Caribbean…" Jessie said, smiling to herself. Her fingers toyed with the replica medallion around her neck. Not even on the island where they'd be staying, and she was already in love with the place.

"Jessie!" Amber yelled in her ear, making her jump. "Are you coming or do you want to stay on the plane all day?"

Jessie glanced around her. People were taking down their bags and filing out off the plane exits. Deep in thought, Jessie had missed the fact that they had landed.

"I'm coming; I'm coming." Jessie said, jumping up from her seat and following Amber out of the plane where their parents were waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at the view from our window!" Amber said clutching Jessie's arm and pulling her over to the large window in their hotel room. They were staying in it alone, Amber's parents in the room to the left and Jessie's parents in the room to the right. "Look out there, past the pool, past the street, past the shops, you can see it…The Caribbean."

Jessie followed Amber's pointing finger. From this point of view, the sea was only one color; the green Jessie had thought to be the prettiest color in the world.

"We gotta get out there!" Jessie said, dragging Amber away from the window and into her parents' room. She drew a breath to begin her begging. She planned to beg until her parents' agreed to let them get outside and into a boat on the Caribbean _now._

Turns out it was easier than that.

Before she could utter one word, Amber's mom, Beth, turned and smiled at her. A tall, slim, dirty blonde, it was easy for Jessie to see where Amber got her beauty. Amber was tan and skinny. Her hair was so blond it was almost white. Jess was also a blond, but didn't consider herself nearly as pretty as Amber. As pretty as Amber was though; Jess believed that Beth was one of the prettiest people in the world. What she loved most about the woman though, were her eyes. Many times they spoke for her, highlighting how she felt at the moment. At Amber's grandmother's funeral, her eyes were a shade of blue Jess had never seen before. The shined with unshed tears, and made Jess want to run to her room with a box of tissues for a week. And it wasn't even her grandma's funeral.

When Beth laughed, her eyes lit up like New York City at night. It was a beautiful sight to see, her eyes a green color, lighting up the room in their silent laughter.

Now though, those eyes focused on Jessie's brown ones with what Jess could only describe as a "crystal" twinkle.

"Don't say a word, Jess." Beth said, corners of her mouth lifting up slightly. "We're going down to the beach as soon as your father gives the go ahead."

Lightning fast, Jess turned to her father, Peter. "Daddy?" She begged.

Ignoring Jess for the moment, Peter turned to Beth. "Drop the bomb on me, will ya? Make me make the decisions?"

Jessie couldn't keep the ear-to-ear grin from spreading across her face. Just like her and Amber, Peter, Beth, Carly, and David –Amber's dad- had all been best friends their entire lives. Some people may say that Peter was flirting with Beth; but Jessie knew that her dad loved her mother with all his heart. What she saw her was a friend teasing a friend.

Peter turned to Jess, "Honey, we can go check out the Caribbean as soon as you're ready to…."

"Ready!" Jess shouted as she headed towards the door.

"Yep!" Amber agreed; walking out the door past Jessie. "We are ready to sail like Pirates of the Caribbean!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't go to far now." Carly cautioned the teenagers as they prepared to jump of the deck of the boat that they were all on. The official name, _The Wave-Runner, _had been changed to the honorary name of, _The Black Pearl, _given to the ship by Amber and Jess.

"If you're going to swim, stay near the boat." David added.

"Ok, dad, we get it." Amber said impatiently. "Can we please just get in now?"

Beth laughed "Go on, honey."

"Finally!" Jess exclaimed, stripping down to her two piece bathing suit. "Come on, Amber."

"Right behind you, Jessie." Amber said, already in her bathing suit.

Amber walked to the edge of the ship and pushed off. Years of swimming lessons made Amber's dive a perfect dive. The medallion around her neck caught the sun's glare and shined a brilliant gold. Just before she hit the water Amber called out, "Yo ho; Yo ho!"

Jess positioned herself to dive in after Amber. She fiddled with her medallion a moment before she dove in; in a spectacular display of everything a dive should be. Her own medallion reflected the sun's light as she plunged into the watery blue depths of the Caribbean. "A pirate's life for me!"

The adults were deep in conversation and both girls were underwater and neither party noticed the silent sonic boom that shook the crystal depths of the Caribbean.


	3. He Called Me Luv!

**Chapter Three**

Spitting out salty ocean water, Jessie surfaced. Directly in front of her, she saw the familiar-looking skeletal bodies of three long dead pirate men, hung there as a warning to every flesh-and-bone man who dared call himself pirate.

Wait a minute. _Pirate skeletons?_

"What the..." Jessie didn't get a chance to finish because above the sound of wave hitting rock, she heard a shout.

"A little early for a swim, aye?"

Turning in the water wasn't an easy task. Her blue jeans were soaked through to the bathing suit bottom underneath and they were wearing her down. She struggled to stay afloat.

And conscious. Jessie struggled to remain conscious when she saw a very familiar, dreadlocked pirate, skin tanned and weathered from years of being out in the sun, coming towards her in the little boat named _Jolly Mon._

"Oh. My. God." Jessie breathed as she kicked arms and legs to keep her head above water.

"Need a little help, lass?" He handed her a rope, which she gladly accepted, and pulled her aboard.

Wide-eyed, Jessie stared up at him from her spot in the bottom of the boat. Her breath caught in her throat as she fumbled out the words, "You're _Jack Sparrow_!"

"_Captain._ Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack grumbled, wondering why it was so hard to remember the 'Captain' in his name. He had a bota, after all.

Jessie stood up and faced the pirate captain. Mouth agape, eyes wide, her intentness made Jack back up a step. Jessie walked forward, poking him in the chest, the arm, the shoulder as she mumbled, "Are you real?"

Jack reached up with one hand and caught both of her wrists in his grasp. "As real as you can get, luv. Care to explain to good ole' Jack what's got ya so..." He gestured wildly with his free hand and imitated Jessie, eyes wide and mouth open.

_He called me luv!_ After that particularly wondrous thought, Jessie's throat locked up. Looking down, she noticed for seemingly the first time that Jack held her wrists in his hand. She struggled to breath as she thought: _He's touching me! He's touching me! He's touching me!_

When Jack didn't get an answer other than another gaping stare, he glanced away from Jessie at looked at his surroundings. He noticed the little boat, quickly filling with water, and sighed. "Oh, bugger."

Much to Jessie's disappointment, he released her wrists and began working on the rather useless task of emptying the boat of the water. He stopped to remove his hat and give the dead pirates a respectful salute before continuing the routine of scooping up, throwing out.

Jessie was still staring at him, positive she was dreaming. She must have hit her head or something. Or maybe she was so obsessed with _Pirates _that it was taking over her brain...

Jack paused in his bailing to catch Jessie staring at him.

"Like what you see?" He challenged.

Jessie blinked hard; but her mouth wasn't working so she couldn't speak.

Jack sighed, "Well, don't just stand there, girl, grab a cup and start bailin'"

Jack's words brought her back to reality -if you call having Jack Sparrow two feet in front og you reality- and she shook her head. It helped clear her mind a little; not much, but at least she could move her arms and legs.

Working alongside Jack,Jessie was on auto pilot. Her mind was stuck on one thought: _Jack is _two feet _away from me! Two feet away! _She wasn't sure what the heck had happened; nor did she dwell on it. It wasn't her fault her mind wasn't working; how would _you_ feel if your arm was _inches_ away from Jack Sparrow's?

Jack straightened up from the bending position he had previously been in. He glanced around at the small amount of water that was quickly rising. He was afraid that even with two people, the boat was still going to be lost to Davy Jones' locker.When his gaze once again landed his strange little helper, he seemed for the first time to take a look at her appearance. "What _are_ you wearing."

Jessie stopped bailing and threw down the cup. Straightening, she looked down at her water-soaked jeans and t-shirt. To her, they looked completely normal, just darkened in color from being wet. But she could see what Jack found her appearance rather odd. After all, she was 300 years in the past.

"_Oh my God!" _Jessie screamed frantically, standing up so quickly she made the _Jolly Man _wobble. The panic had been delayed in arrival but now it hit Jessie with full force. She was _three hundred years_ in the past! Whether or not it was a dream wasn't her worry right now. Because, if for some scary reason she _was_ in the past, what the heck was she going to do? She had to find Amber!

Amber. Guilt that she hadn't thought about her friend sooner rushed through her veins. If she was right, and she wasn't crazy, then she'd been placed three hundred years into the past. Amber was with her so...She must be here somewhere.

Jack had watched Jessie's minor outbreak warily. Now, he backed away from the frantic girl in strange clothing. He eyed her skeptically and mumbled, "Maybe it's best you go back in the water..."


	4. Governor Swann's House?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Amber's head throbbed and pounding against her temples. And she had that overall I'm-going-to-throw-up-all-over-the-place feeling in her stomach. Her tongue tasted like salt water and she gagged a bit.

It was the gag that woke her up. When she opened her eyes to see an elegant –though rather old-fashioned- room; complete with lace curtains and a four-poster bed, she sat up straight.

Mistake.

The fast movement caused her stomach to churn and her head to throb painfully in her ears and eyes. Tentatively, she raised a hand to her temples and sat like this, until it stopped hurting.

It was just about that time that the maid –or at least that was what Amber assumed her to be- walked into the room.

"Ah, you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." The maid looked oddly familiar to Amber, dressed in her maid's dress, red apron, and white lace bonnet, but she couldn't place her.

"Uh…" Amber sat up straighter on the bed she was lying on. It was when she did this when she noticed what she was wearing. It wasn't her jeans and T-shirt, as she remembered being dressed in. Instead she wore an off-white dress, made up of more cloth than all of Amber's clothes put together.

Amber furrowed her brows. What was going on? "Um, can you tell me where I am? And what happened?"

While the maid walked around the room, straightening things here or there, she answered Amber, "You were found by one of the Governor's men, lying on the beach. You were alone, and that was unusual for someone of your age. He brought you –unconscious- here, where we dressed you in that." She gestured with her head to the dress Amber was wearing. "It wasn't appropriate to run around in your underclothing, as you were."

_Underclothing?_ What was this lady talking about? She had been dressed in her usual jeans and T-shirt, not her underwear.

Amber shook her head, confused. She was relieved when she felt no jab of pain in her head when she did this. But then she realized what the maid had just said. "And where is 'here', exactly?"

"Governor Swann's household. Where else would we take you?"

_Governor Swann's?_ Amber wondered if her jaw dropped in disbelief. She must have bumped her head on a rock or something when she fell in the water. There was _no way_ that she was at _Governor Swann's house._

"Estrella?" A feminine voice came from somewhere across the hall.

_Estrella._ Suddenly Amber remembered where she'd seen the maid before. Estrella was Elizabeth Swann's maid in _Pirates of the Caribbean. _But if the woman in front of her was Estrella, then that must mean…

"Estrella? Can you come here a moment?" The same feminine voice from before called again.

"If you'll excuse me, miss, but Miss Swann requests my presence." Estrella gave a tiny curtsey in Amber's direction before heading out the door.

Amber's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open slightly. _Miss Swann? _Maybe she really had lost it. She'd finally gone insane, just like Jessie always said she would one day.

Jessie. Amber wondered what had become of her friend, since Estrella had said she was brought in here alone. But she couldn't ponder for long, because Estrella returned to the room.

"Come along, miss, you're to be fitted for a proper dress."

"Proper dress?" Amber asked, climbing off the bed and following Estrella into the hallway.

"For Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony. You'll be attending as the Governor's honorary guest. And to attend the ceremony, you'll have to be dressed in a better dress than the one you're wearing now." Estrella looked Amber over from head to foot. "You'll probably fit into one of Elizabeth's old dresses –oh, and corset too. You'll need one of those."

------------------

"Oh…" Gasping in pain, Amber shot a death glare over her shoulder when Estrella tightened the corset with an especially mighty yank. Now she knew how Elizabeth felt…

"No _wonder_ Elizabeth fainted…" Amber grumbled just low enough so Estrella couldn't hear. "Oh…" Amber brought her hand up to her chest as some of the breath she was holding was forced out of her when Estrella pulled the strings tighter still.

"This is probably…" Estrella began with a grunt and _another_ yank on the strings. "…as tight as it's going to get."

"Thank the Lord." Amber muttered as Estrella tied the strings of the awful garment together.

Elizabeth, dressed only in a corset and shift, stuck her head into the room. When she saw Amber was fitted into the corset, she came into the room the rest of the way. "I trust all is going well?" She asked.

_You mean minus the fact that I can't breath?_ Amber grumbled mentally. But aloud she said, "Oh, yes."

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Good. I'm Elizabeth Swann, but please call me Elizabeth, as I hope we can be friends."

_Do not remember _Dead Man's Chest. Amber ordered her brain. _Do not remember it. In this movie, you like her. Do not remember _Dead Man's Chest.

"Then you must call me Amber." Amber returned Elizabeth's smile. She had nothing against Elizabeth… nothing she couldn't get past, anyway.

"Well, Amber, I'll see you downstairs when you're ready." Elizabeth left the room to finish getting ready herself.

Just then the other maid, whose name was unknown to Amber, brought the dress Amber was to be wearing into the room.

"This will do quite nicely," The maid said, holding the dress up for Amber to see.

Amber knew a little less than nothing about dresses, so the only thing she could tell about this one was that it was of creamed-colored, almost tan, color.

Estrella and the other maid helped Amber into the dress before putting her blond hair up in curls, much like the ones she recalled Elizabeth wearing to the ceremony.

"Finished." Estrella exclaimed proudly as she and her helper stepped back to admire Amber. "And you look beautiful, miss."

Amber nodded her head in thanks, causing her hair to bounce, and grinned politely. Estrella was such a kind person, that Amber almost felt guilty about the thinking the not-so-kind thoughts that had been running through her head while Estrella was fitting her into a corset. Almost.

When Estrella said she was free to go downstairs, Amber walked toward the door slowly, using lady-like steps. Not because she wanted to, but because the dress didn't allow for her to stretch her legs very far, nor would the corset allow her to breath much more deeply than the shallow, quick, breaths she was taking now.

When she reached the top of the stairs, what little breath she had left in her left immediately when she saw a certain young man waiting down in the foyer, holding what Amber knew was a sword case.

Maybe she really was back in time. Or she was dreaming. Worse yet, she could be crazy. But the reason that caused her to see Will Turner standing in the foyer didn't matter to Amber. The fact that she _did_ see him remained.

"No way…No way…_No way._"

Amber rushed down the spiraling staircase as fast as she could. Which wasn't very fast, considering she wore the corset. As Amber reached the bottom of the stairs, she found her voice, "I have to be dreaming…."

At the sound of her voice, Will –whose had a hand on the candleholder- turned. When he rotated, the candleholder broke off in his hand.

Amber stifled a giggle as Will looked down at the holder and then around him desperately.

"Umbrella stand." Amber whispered just loud enough for Will to hear.

After taking Amber's advice and hiding the candleholder in the umbrella stand, Will turned to face her again. "Good day," He said politely.

Amber swooned mentally. _He spoke to me! Will Turner spoke to me! Me!_

Amber was grinning crazily and her eyes were glazed and unfocused. Will, a bit intimidated, backed up a step. "Are you alright, Miss…?" Will trailed off, since her name was unknown to him.

Amber shook her head. But still the only thing she could do was sit there and think: Will Turner is less than three feet in front of me. And we are talking. We're actually having a con-ver-sation. 

When she still couldn't speak, she shook her head again. It worked this time and she found her tongue. "Amber." She supplied. "Amber Reece."

"Will Turner."

"I…" Amber trailed off. She had been about to say 'I know,' but then decided that doing so would ensure a bunch of unexplainable questions. Especially since she wasn't sure what was going on herself. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Turner," Amber said instead, deciding that calling him 'Will' after just "meeting" him, would be inappropriate for this time period.

Before Will could respond, Governor Swann came down the stairs, "Mr. Turner, it's good to see you again."

Will stepped past Amber as to better address Governor Swann. "Good day, sir." He placed the case he had been holding on the table. "I have your order." Popping the case open, Will removed the handcrafted sword.

"The blade is folded steel," He continued as the Governor unsheathed the sword and inspected his work. "That's gold filigree laid into the handle." He reached for the sword, "If I may?"

Amber watched as Governor Swann handed to sword over to Will. She still wasn't entirely sure all this was real, but the more she listened and watched, the more she was beginning to doubt her sanity.

"Perfectly balanced." Will said, balancing the sword on his fingertips. "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped the sword in the air, causing both Governor Swann and Amber –even though she stood _behind_ Will- to lean back.

"Impressive. Very impressive." Amber said, walking past Will to stand by the Governor. It was her not-so-subtle way of reminding them she was still here. Besides, Governor Swann didn't know who she was yet.

The Governor looked at her a moment before taking the sword from Will and putting it back in it's sheath. "Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this." He handed the sword back to Will. " Do pass my compliments on to your Master."

While placing the sword back in its case, Will answered, "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Turning away from Will, Governor Swann addressed Amber. "Am I to assume you're the young lady that will accompany Elizabeth to Commodore Norrington's ceremony?"

Amber nodded and said, "I'm Amber Reece."

The Governor nodded. "Elizabeth should be down any minute…"

As if on cue, Elizabeth appeared in the hallway.

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann smiled. "You look absolutely stunning."

Amber watched Will and felt a small surge of jealousy at the look that flashed across his face when he saw Elizabeth.

"Will." Elizabeth said as a greeting as she hurried down the steps. "It's so good to see you."

"I had a dream abut you last night." Amber mouthed when Elizabeth said it. She wasn't lying, she dreamed about Will Turner _every_ night. Which was why she was certain this was all a dream.

Except, this couldn't be a dream, because the feel of the corset pinching her waist and shortening her air supply was _very_ real.

"About William?" Will asked, unnerved.

"Elizabeth, is this entirely proper…" Governor Swann began.

"It was about the day we met; do you remember?" Elizabeth went on, ignoring her father.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will asked..

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth asked, the smile on her face never wavering.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always," Will said. When Will said this, the smile on Elizabeth's face finally melted.

"There, at least the boy has a sense of propriety," Governor Swann said. "Elizabeth, Miss Reece, we must be going."

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said coldly. She followed her father out the door.

"Are you coming, Miss Reece?" Governor Swann's voice cut into Amber's thoughts. "The carriage is waiting."

"Oh," Amber said. She'd been to busy staring at Will to notice the fact that it was time to go. "Yes." With one last, lingering look at Will, she stepped out the door after Elizabeth.


	5. Looks Like You've got a Partner, Jack

CHAPTER FIVE 

After Jack threatened to throw Jessie back into the water, she decided it best to calm down a _little._ After all, he was a pirate; and Jessie didn't doubt for a minute that he wouldn't do it.

She tried her hardest to appear calm on the _outside_, though she was definitely _not_ calm on the inside. She was partly panicking, but mostly she was still in awe that Jack was standing in front of her, a flesh-and-bone Jack.

She wished Amber were here. Amber had always been able to keep her head in crazy situations, whereas all Jessie could do was freak out.

Jessie was certain that Amber was here somewhere, perhaps in Port Royal. And so far, everything was going as planned, just as it had in the movie.

But Jessie was worried. What if having two extra characters in the movie messed things up? Would the series of events that were supposed to happen still happen? Or would everything be screwed up? And what would become of the extra characters? Jessie sighed and leaned back into the water. She didn't know the answers to any of those questions.

Jack held onto the mast and was letting the wind blow at his hair and clothes. He had given up on trying to empty the boat of the cold Caribbean water and was letting it sink. It wasn't his boat, anyway. Though Anamaria probably wouldn't be too happy…

When Jessie sighed again, Jack glanced over at her. Jumping down off the mast, he landed in front of her. "What's your name, girl?"

Jessie blinked and looked up at him. "Jessica Montgomery."

"Well, Jessie, care to explain to good ole' Captain Jack why you were in the water?" Jack eyed her skeptically and repeated his earlier question, "And what in the devil are you wearing?"

Jessie sighed again. She seemed to be sighing a lot lately. Standing up she told Jack, "Merchant's clothing." Trying to think fast, she spit out quickly, "Commonly worn in…St. John."

_St. John?_ Jessie asked herself. Oh, well. It was better than the truth. How could one really be expected to believe that she had traveled through time? Especially when she wasn't sure of it herself.

Jack wasn't convinced. "St. John?"

Jessie nodded firmly. "Yes. St. John is the name of the tiny island that I live on. I…" Jessie racked her brain for an excuse. "…ran away from home and was…shipwrecked." Jessie nodded, as if every word were true. "That's why I was in the water…. My boat sunk." Jessie was amazed at how quickly she was making this up. Normally she was a terrible actor and worse liar. Was she could enough to fool Jack?

At first appeared as if she weren't, because next he asked, "Am I to believe that you were on this ship alone?"

"Uh…" Jessie stuttered. Then she had an idea. Sniffling, she mumbled, "God bless their souls." When Jack looked at her questionably, and cocked an eyebrow, she went on. "You see, my shipmates all drowned. A terrible hurricane. The boat went down, and took the crew with them. I was only able to survive by clinging to a piece of driftwood."

It was Jack's turn to sigh. He didn't believe one bloody word coming out the girl's mouth, but why should he even care? All he had to do was reach Port Royal and then the girl could be on her merry way. Jack would probably never see her again. And that didn't bother him in the slightest.

The entire boat, with the exception of the mast, was completely underwater. The boat, that had been previously sinking very slowly, was now sinking at a considerably higher pace.

Jack grabbed hold of the mast and climbed on the tiny crow's nest. He called down to Jessie, "Climb on up, lass."

Jessie obediently climbed up the mast, placing her hands exactly where Jack did.

-------------------------------

They floated up to the docks in such a way- Jack clinging to one side of the mast, Jessie to the other. When they were close enough to do so, Jack stepped off the boat's mast -which was level with the dock- and onto the docks. He turned around and offered Jessie his hand. "Step off, luv."

Taking Jack's hand –_I'm touching him again! - _Jessie jumped from the mast of the little boat to the docks.

Jack made his way down the docks, swaggering back and forth as he did so. Jessie followed.

When Jack and Jessie passed the harbormaster, he turned and called out, "Hold up, there, you two!"

Jack halted and swiveled around on his heels. He sauntered his way over to the man, but said nothing.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock."

Jack and Jessie both shot looks and the 'boat.' All that was visible of it was part of the crow's nest and the small flag.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips before looking pointedly at the harbormaster.

But the wig-headed man was unfazed. "And I shall need to know your names."

At that Jack reached down in his pocket and tossed three coins onto the harbormaster's record book. "What do you say to three shillings…and we forget the name?"

When the little black boy standing next to the harbormaster raised his eyebrows so they disappeared under his hat, Jessie did the same. She didn't know how much a shilling was compared to present-day American money, but by everyone's reactions, it had to be a lot.

The harbormaster looked with raised eyebrows at the money, Jessie, then to Jack, and finally back to the money. Closing the book, with the shillings inside, he said, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." Jack clasped his hands together and gave a tiny bow in thanks. He nodded politely at Jessie. "Miss Smith." He turned then and walked away, the boy following him.

Jack turned around and began walking in his original direction. He walked past the spot where the harbormaster's money pouch was sitting and lifted it up. Upon shaking it, he heard the satisfactory _clink_ of coins hitting coins and he slid it into his pocket.

"'Ata boy, Jack." Jessie mumbled, walking by his side. "What's our next plan of action?" She, of course, knew exactly was he was planning on doing, but why couldn't she ask just so she could hear him talk to her?

Jack halted and looked down at the girl by his side. "Our?" He asked, "When did we become an 'our'?" He shook his head. "_I'm _going to go an attend to some very important business and _you_ are going to go…" He paused and gestured wildly with his hand, hoping it would help him think. "…somewhere else."

Jessie crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm going wherever it is _you're_ going."

Jack sighed and shook his head. He told her, almost apologetically, "I work alone, mate." He turned around and walked away, down the wooden path that Jessie knew led to the _Interceptor. _

Watching him go, Jessie mumbled to herself, "You're not getting rid of me _that_ easy, Jack Sparrow."

--------------------------

As Jessie went into the direction she knew Jack was, she heard the trumpets and other instruments playing down by the fort.

_Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony_. Jessie remembered, wondering if that was where Amber was. She knew it was possible, but she didn't have time to go and see.

When Jessie reached the docks, she was surprised that Jack hadn't gotten there yet. But then she remembered that in the movie, Jack had taken his time; looking over his shoulder often, making sure he wasn't be followed. Jessie had just ran carelessly here.

She was just about to go down there and begin the chat between Murtogg and Mullroy when she heard a startled voice behind her.

"What in the devil…?"

Turning, Jessie spotted Jack behind her. "Oh, hi, Jack," She said brightly.

Jack scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Jessie fought back a laugh. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Jessie, is it?" Jack asked. Jessie nodded and Jack continued, "Well, Jessie, whatever it is you wish to do; it'll have to wait until I'm finished."

Jack swaggered carelessly down the ramp, straight for the _Interceptor_. Murtogg and Mullroy raced to cut him off.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Murtogg said, standing between him and the ship.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know." Jack said. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately."

Jessie fought back another bark of laughter as she came to stand beside Jack. When again he tried to walk past the redcoats, Jessie followed.

Before Jack could walk past, however, Murtogg and Mullroy cut him off again.

Cocking his head, Jack tried a new tactic. "Apparently, there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, aye?"

When Mullroy looked over his shoulder, in the general direction of the fort, Jessie cut in. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Jack looked over his shoulder at her and Jessie thought that she saw a hint of a smile play across his lips.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," Murtogg explained.

Jack nodded. "It's a fine goal, to be sure." He walked over to the edge of the dock. " But it seems to me-e-e" Jack had to draw out the word when Murtogg and Mullroy stepped in front of him. "That a ship like that," Jack gestured to the where the _Dauntless_ was floating out in the bay. "Makes this one seem a bit superfluous, really."

Murtogg and Mullroy looked over their shoulders at the _Dauntless._ Turning to look at them again, Murtogg told Jack, "Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the powers in these waters, true enough; but there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

"I've heard of one; supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable…The _Black Pearl._"

Mullroy chuckled. "There's no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor._"

"The _Black Pearl _is a real ship." Murtogg told his fellow redcoat.

"No." Mullroy shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Yes it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

As the conversation went on, Jack pursed his lips, looking bored. Jessie sighed and watched the conversation play out exactly as she remembered it.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man _so_ evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" Mullroy looked quizzically at his friend.

"No." Murtogg said simply.

"No." Mullroy nodded, turning away from the other man. He had made his point.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

Jack gestured for Jessie to follow and took one long sidestep and went around the two arguing men and onto the _Interceptor._

"Oh." Mullroy turned to face Murtogg again. "And _no _ship that's _not_ crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could _possibly_ have black sails; therefore couldn't _possibly_ be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_. Is that what you're saying?"

Murtogg smiled stupidly. "No." 

"Like I said, there's no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor..._" Mullroy trailed off, noticing that Jessie and Jack were no longer there.

Turning, he saw Jack at the wheel, smirking proudly and saw Jessie standing next to him, laughing at the expression on his face.

"Aye!" Both Jessie and Jack turned when Mullroy yelled at them. Rushing onto the _Interceptor_, he kept yelling. "You! Get away from there!" He came to a stop next to Mullroy and raised his gun. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry. It's just, it's such a pretty boat."

"Ship." Jessie immediately corrected, shooting Jack a glare.

Mullroy stared at Jessie, "What's your name?"

"Smith." Jessie answered smoothly.

"Or, Smithy, if you like." Jack told Murtogg.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal _Mr._ Smith?" Mullroy turned to face the pirate.

"And no lies." Murtogg shook his gun threateningly at them.

_Oh, I'm really scared. _Jessie thought to herself as Jack answered the redcoat.

"Alright, I confess. It is _our_ intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer _our_ weasely black guts out."

As the guards looked at Jack as if he'd suddenly grown to heads, Jessie shouted out, "Ah ha!"

When Jack –and the guards- turned to look questionably at Jessie she told Jack, "You said _our._" She smiled up at him innocently, "Looks like you've got yourself a partner."


	6. One Fainting Swann

CHAPTER SIX

Amber had thought that the Captain Norrington's Promotion Ceremony (_Try saying that five times fast,_ Amber thought grouchily) had looked boring on TV in the movie.

She had been wrong.

The Ceremony she was being forced to attend to against her will was _extremely _boring.

And _very _uncomfortable.

Not only was she tired of having to stand with her back straight and chest out, using the "correct lady-like posture"-Elizabeth had whispered _those_ words out of the side of her mouth every time she had caught Amber slouching down, and that was quite often - but, she was also hot and the fan wasn't doing it's job. And if _that_ weren't enough, she couldn't breathe in her dress. Every second or so she would fidget and try unsuccessfully to adjust her blasted corset into a position that _wasn't_ crushing her lungs.

To add it all up, she was a _very_ unhappy person.

Heaving a huge sigh -well, as huge of a sigh as she _dare_ exhale in her corset- Amber glanced over at Elizabeth, who was standing right next to her. She could tell that her companion -Amber dare not call her friend. She could restrain herself from killing her, but that was as far as it goes.- wasn't having that much fun either. She would tug on her corset every so often and twist around, trying to get air. Amber knew it was only a matter of time before she finally fainted.

Waving the useless fan in her face more rapidly, Amber turned her thoughts to something more meaningful. The ceremony was boring, but it gave her mind time to wonder without the oh-so-bittersweet distraction of Will Turner.

Really, why did she have to be _here?_ With _Elizabeth?_ Amber would _much_ rather be with Will, wherever that location may be.

_No, no. Bad, Amber. Duties before cuties,_ Amber scolded herself. She had more important things to think about than Will. Like the where the heck Jessie was. Or what the heck they were doing here.

She wasn't here alone, that much was sure of. Something in her gut told her Jessie was back in the 1700's too.

Besides, when she thought about, it made sense. Why would she end up back in time when Jessie was not? Especially since they were in the same place doing the same thing. It's not like Jessie was at her house and Amber was at her's. They had both fallen off the boat and into the water. So, Jessie _had_ to be here.

And, Amber reasoned, there had to be a _reason_ for them being here. For some reason not yet known to Amber, both her and her best friend where needed here.

But, the more Amber thought, the more confused she became. In this crazy reality, everything that was supposed would happen. And those happenings would trigger other events that would trigger other events and...well, so on and so on. There was no need whatsoever for Amber and Jessie.

So, Amber told herself, _something_ in this wacked-out reality world was different than it should be. It made sense, if she thought about it -If everything was exactly the same as it was in the movie, then Amber and Jessie wouldn't be needed in the story. But they were- otherwise, why were they here? So, there _had_ to be something different. Now, she just needed to find out what it was.

Amber closed her eyes and fanned harder. It was all so confusing. But she couldn't think about it any longer, because the ceremony was over and Elizabeth was trying to get her attention.

"Amber," Elizabeth nudged Amber hard in the ribs, drawing her out of her thoughts -And knocking out what little breathe was left in her chest.

But Elizabeth wasn't done talking. "Capt...er...Commodore Norrington's coming this way."

Amber didn't know what this little tidbit of information was supposed to mean for her, really, why did she care? But, perhaps, Elizabeth was talking more to herself than Amber.

Folding the fan together -the thing _could_ be useful, if it _worked- _Amber walked over to stand closer to the edge of the battlement. She was farther down than Norrington and Elizabeth, though she could still hear the words being said.

She pretended to stare out at the water (She couldn't see Jack), when really she was using her not-so-useless skill of eavesdropping.

Not there was any reason to eavesdrop, however. She had the conversation memorized down to the period.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth."

Amber heard the small sound Elizabeth made in response, though she didn't turn around. Still, she knew Elizabeth would lean against the wall -trying to find a moment's relief from her fastly decreasing air supply.

"I apologize if I seem forward, though I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved -A marriage to a fine woman."

_Yes, yes. We know._ _We get it -No one likes you. You can't hook a girl._ Amber stopped her mental grumbling as Norrington went on. "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

_Cheesiest marriage proposal I've ever heard. _If a man today proposed to a girl like that, she would've laughed in his face...Then again, maybe it was only Amber who would do that.

"I can't breathe."

Amber heard the words Elizabeth had sputtered out, telling Norrington to _do something: She couldn't breathe. _She was being literal; but Norrington, on the other hand, took as, 'she's a little nervous' or something along those lines. So, instead of actually _doing something useful_, he just said, "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself…"

Amber knew that about now was the time that Norrington would turn to face Elizabeth, only to find she wasn't there.

"Elizabeth?"

_3…2…1…_Amber counted down. When she reached zero, she stood up on tiptoe –the battlement was a little too tall for her to see over- and bent her head down. Right on cue, she saw Elizabeth hit the water and the splash her body created.

Leaning back so she was flat-footed again, Amber thought to herself, _Just be glad your corset isn't _that _tight…_


	7. Tingling Medallions

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

While Jack spun up tale on the spot for Murtogg and Mullroy, an incredibly bored Jessie spread out on the dock on her stomach with her face cupped in her hands.

"Mother of all that's holy." Murtogg breathed at something Jack had just said. "What did you do next?"

Jessie blew through her lips and rolled her eyes. These two dimwitted dummies were buying every word Jack said. She shook her head sadly. They were pathetic.

Jessie tuned out the three men, and let her mind wander. She remembered her conversation with Jack, regarding the 'our' he let slip.

No matter what Jack said, Jessie wouldn't let him wiggle out of letting her come…

: Flashback:

"_Now, Jessie," Jack tried to reason. "You're _not_ coming with me. Never once did I say-"_

"'_Our'?" Jessie supplied. She smiled mischievously. "You're stuck with me, Jack. Unless of course you didn't mean-"_

"_Do not impugn me honor, girl!" Jack interrupted. He rubbed the back of his neck and released a sigh. Finally he muttered, "I don't see why you can't tag along, seeing as ye don't leave me nary a choice."_

_Jessie had squealed happily and Jack had visibly grimaced._

: End Flashback:

"And then they made me their chief."

Jack's voice brought Jessie out of her daydream. Recognizing the line, Jessie sighed in relief. She knew that that line signaled the end of his long and boring tale. _Finally. _Jessie sat up cross-legged with a goofy smile on her lips. Silently, she waited for it…

_Splash!_

The sound of Elizabeth hitting the water had both redcoats and Jack looking out over the water. Jessie, however, didn't look. Instead, she just stood up from the cross-legged position she'd been in and waited for Jack to say something.

"Will you be saving her, then?" Jack asked, just like Jessie knew he would. He looked from Murtogg to Mullroy and back again with a question on his face.

"I can't swim." Mullroy confessed, his voice slightly panicky.

Jack sighed and turned to Murtogg, silently asking him the same thing. Murtogg shook his head, causing the fat on his chin to jiggle. Jessie stifled a giggle as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." Jack laced his voice with sarcasm as he removed his hat, pistol, and other "effects." "Do not lose these." He threatened, shoving his things into the redcoats' arms.

Shooting Jessie a glance that told her not to follow him, he jumped off the ship's side and arched himself into a perfect dive.

_All the swimming and diving lessons in the world and I might be able to dive a _fraction _of that good. _Jessie though enviously. Turning, she faced the two men Jack had left her with.

"You can't swim?" Jessie demanded. "Either of you?" With an overly dramatic sigh, she turned back around and muttered, "Pathetic."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth!"

Norrington stared over the battlement in horror as the woman fell. Amber watched as he began to remove his coat and prepared to jump after her. Fortunately for him, Gillette stopped him.

"Sir, the rocks! It's a miracle _she_ missed them."

_Pity. _Amber mused; _I would've let him jump._

As if he could read her mind, Commodore Norrington shot Amber a furious look, almost as if she were to blame for Elizabeth's fainting.

_Don't look at me, _Amber told him silently, though she knew he couldn't hear. _It's not _my _fault you couldn't pay attention to the woman you want to marry long enough to see her discomfort, you wig-headed dimwit. _

While Amber silently continued to call Norrington some far worse names than just "dimwit", Norrington–and a number of others- started making their way to the docks. Gathering the extra cloth of her dress in one hand, -_Blast these corsets! - _Amber followed.

Halfway there, and Amber started to feel the change in the weather. It was the medallion's signal, and she had known it was coming. She didn't, however, known just _how_ strong it was coming.

In the water, the silent shock wave would be sent out, but on shore, only the wind could be felt. It blew heavily and almost knocked Amber sideways. The bonnet on her head was torn off, and blown away in the wind.

_Can't say I'll miss that. _Amber thought as she watched it fly up, come down, fly up, come down. The winds died down then, and she raced for the docks.

---------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Murtogg asked his friend, one hand on his head to keep his hat from blowing off.

Mullroy shrugged as the wind continued blowing and a silent shock wave rocked the boat.

And that was when it happened to Jessie.

She felt tingling from head to toe, as if her whole body had suddenly fell asleep. And felt a sharp stab of pain around her neck. Something was burning her.

Frightened, she jerked a necklace she hadn't even known she was wearing off and staring down at it, her eyes grew wide.

It was the medallion. Her replica medallion had still been around her neck! Jessie hadn't thought about since she'd been on the boat…

It was so much heavier than she remembered, but maybe it just been awhile since she held it. But it felt so _heavy_…Like solid gold. Jessie looked her medallion over. The mouth of the skull –which had never bothered Jessie before – now sent shivers up her spine. It seemed to be laughing at her, in its own creepy way. Suddenly, Jessie noticed the eyes of the skull. It appeared, for only a moment, as if the eyes were _glowing._

To shocked to make a noise louder than a gasp, she stumbled back a step. To get away from the eerie gaze of the medallion's skull, Jessie flipped it over. This time, she could make a sound, and a strangled cry escaped her throat.

Instead of the _"Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean" _engraved on the back, as Jessie remembered it, the back of her medallion bore the spiral and maze symbols of the cursed Aztec Gold. It had changed. Was such a thing possible?

"Oh my God…" Jessie breathed. The medallion was almost an exact replica of Elizabeth's. She knew that a replica _was_ supposed to be similar…But the two being this much alike was unnerving. Could he be connected, somehow?

"Here he comes!" Mullroy shouted, startling Jessie and making her look up. He had spotted Jack swimming over to the docks with an unconscious Elizabeth.

Linking the necklace back around her neck, Jessie momentarily forgot the strange things happening to her medallion and went to help Jack.

"I got her!" Mullroy took Elizabeth from Jack and placed her gently down on the docks. Brushing the wet hair off her face, he called out, "Not breathing!"

Jack sighed. He really did have to do everything himself, didn't he? "Move!" The dreadlocked pirate shoved the redcoat out of his way and knelt beside the girl. Snagging a knife from Murtogg's belt, he cut the corset in half with one swift and well-practiced move. He tossed the corset carelessly over his shoulder and Murtogg caught it.

Now free of the pain the corset caused, Elizabeth regained consciousness. Her eyes opened wide and she coughed and sputtered up seawater.

"Never would've thought of that." Mullroy told Jack thoughtfully, gazing down at Elizabeth.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack replied, still breathing deeply and trying to get his own breath back.

"And you have?" Jessie asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking at him questionably.

Before Jack could answer and explain, his attention was caught by the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked, holding the medallion in his hand. He looked up and met Elizabeth's gaze. Her eyes held fear as she remained silent.

Remembering her own medallion, Jessie's hand went to her neck at she gave an involuntary shudder. But before she could think about it any farther, she heard the rise and fall of footsteps behind her.

Norrington and his men had arrived.

Drawing his sword, he pointed it Jack –who was still kneeling by Elizabeth-. "On your feet." He snarled menacingly.

Silently, Jack stood up and Jessie darted behind him. Using the pirate as her shield against the scary men in wigs, she peered past him to watch was happening.

A _very_ flustered Governor Swann had just reached Elizabeth and was helping her to her feet. "Elizabeth! Are you alright?" He placed his coat over her shivering –and, to him at least, _uncovered_- body.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." She assured her father, her eyes never leaving Jack. Apparently, his curiosity about the medallion had her unnerved.

Satisfied his daughter was uninjured; the Governor glanced around him. His gaze landed on Murtogg –who was still holding Elizabeth's torn corset.

Noticing the Governor's questioning stare, Murtogg _immediately_ dropped the corset and pointed a hesitant fore- finger at Jack.

"The situation doesn't look to good for you, Jack." Jessie whispered from her spot behind her.

Jack sighed heavily. "Decidedly not."

Following Murtogg's pointing finger, Governor Swann took in Jack's unkempt clothes and beard. His gaze landed on all the trinkets braided into his black, tangled hair. It told him all he needed to know.

"Shoot him!" He demanded.

"Father!" Elizabeth's protest was immediate. She placed a hand on his chest, as if that would stop him. Then she turned her attention to the other man. "Commodore, do _really_ intend to kill my rescuer?"

Appearing as if he was doing it _only_ because it was _Elizabeth_ who asked it of him, Norrington grudgingly lowered his weapon. The other men did the same.

Seeing this, Jack clasped his hands together and gave a slight bow in thanks in Elizabeth's direction.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington held one hand, offering it for Jack to shake.

Jack hesitated a moment, unsure if he should trust the guy. He probably shouldn't –But then, he _was_ just a guy in a wig. What did Jack –an experienced pirate- have to fear from _this guy? _Slowly –as if he still believed it was a mistake- he clasped Norrington's hand.

Jack's first instinct had been correct. And he had underestimated Norrington. Tightening his grasp around Jack's hand, the Commodore pulled Jack closer and pushed up Jack's sleeve.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we –pirate?" Norrington's voice was cold and full of hate.

Jack made a face, and cringed slightly. He should've known better.

"Hang him." Governor Swann declared, his voice delighted and victorious.

Jack shot a look at the Governor, though he really wasn't surprised.

"Keep your guns on him, men." Norrington commanded. "Gillette, fetch me some irons." Pushing the sleeve of Jack's shirt up higher, he noticed the tattoo Jack bore on his arm –A bird, flying high over the watery horizon. The tattoo announced to the world he was. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Jack corrected as Norrington released his arm with a jerk.

"Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain._" Norrington glanced around the dock mockingly, before turning to look at the pirate in front of him.

"I'm in the market, as it were." Jack explained, appearing to be unbothered by the Commodore's mockery.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg offered.

"I _knew_ he was telling the truth," Mullroy congratulated himself as he bent over to collect Jack's things. "These are his, sir." With one arm Mullroy reached out and handed the "effects" to Norrington, while he placed the other around Jessie's shoulders to pull her out from her hiding spot behind Jack –including her in his line of "these are his, sir."

As Jessie was pushed forward to stand before Norrington, she scowled at the thought of being Jack's property; she couldn't, however, resist a moment's satisfaction of being "Jack's girl."

"Well, well, well." Norrington looked amused at the sight of the young girl in front of him. She was wearing the strangest of clothing, and her hair looked worse than "Captain" Sparrow's. He wondered what business this girl had hanging around a pirate. Shrugging, he smirked down at Jessie. "We have a little pirate, don't we?"

He meant it as an insult, but Jessie couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face when he called her a "pirate."

"Gillette, fetch another pair of irons!" Norrington ordered his right hand man. Then he turned his attention back to the girl standing before him. He sounded almost regretful as he told her, "It's shame you had to adopt the pirating ways. You could've been raised to be a fine young lady." He signaled for two guards to stand on either side of the Jessie, so she couldn't try to escape before she was shackled.

With Jessie and Jack safely surrounded –waiting for their chains to arrive- Norrington turned to examine the "effects" Mullroy had given him. Curious despite himself at what he might find, Norrington inspected the gun first.

"No additional shots nor powder." Shaking his head at how pitiful it was, he picked up the compass. Opening it, he watched as the needled spun around a few times before settling right. A direction in which the Commodore knew to be West. "A compass that doesn't point north."

Norrington couldn't risk a smirk in Jack's direction before moving on to his sword. Unsheathing it, he smiled. "And I have expected it to be made of wood."

All Jack could offer was a weak smile, but Jessie glared daggers through Norrington. How _dare_ he mock Jack so!

Apparently not noticing the look Jessie was giving him, Norrington went on. "You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

Seeing his moment to take back some of his wounded pride, Jack raised each hand, as it making a point. "But you _have_ heard of me."

Jessie laughed out loud. "Burn."

Jack gave her a quizzical glance, probably because "burn" wasn't used as a slang word back in the 1700's. Jessie laughed again.

Norrington didn't find the remark as funny. Enraged, he jerked Jack by the arm and pulled him off to be put in chains. Jessie was being dragged along after them when Elizabeth intervened.

Allowing the coat on her shoulders to slip down her arms, she stepped in front of Jessie and followed after Jack. "Commodore, I really must protest."

Ignoring Elizabeth, Norrington addressed Gillette, the man putting Jack in his chains. "Carefully, Lieutenant."

Stepping between Norrington and the chained pirate, Elizabeth made her protests louder. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"She has a point." Jessie agreed from her spot between the guards. She didn't think about what she was doing, she just figured she'd give Elizabeth a hand. "He saved her life, were as you guards could not."

"In this situation, your opinion isn't of relevance or importance." Norrington told Jessie, speaking clearly and coldly. But Jessie noticed he did throw a questionable glance over his shoulder and Murtogg and Mullroy.

As four you, Miss Elizabeth, one good deed his not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington informed her, after making sure Jessie was being shackled as well.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack pointed out, just as Gillette was finishing with his irons.

The Commodore glared at Jack. "Indeed."

There was a moment of silence, in which both Jessie's and Jack's shackles were finished being put on.

"Finally." Jack –never without a plan- exclaimed as he threw his irons over Elizabeth's head, before neither she, nor the Commodore and his men, knew what was happening.

As Elizabeth gasped in surprise, Jack drew her closer and the men drew their weapons. Their intentions to fire, however, were immediately spoiled by the governor's outburst of, "No! Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack said, as he began backing up and Jessie –still in irons- moved to stand behind Jack. Once again, she used the pirate as her shield, so none of the men could get to her.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects please." Jack said over Elizabeth's head. Then, remembering something else he added, "And my hat."

Having too much pride to obey the pirate, Norrington didn't make a move until Jack showed him he was serious. "Commodore!" Jack warned in such a way that told Norrington he better obey, and at the same time he tightened his irons around Elizabeth's neck.

As Norrington grudgingly handed over Jack's things, the pirate whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's _Miss Swann,_" Elizabeth snarled between clenched teeth as she jerked tried to jerk away from Jack.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." Jack nodded towards his effects, signaling he wanted Elizabeth to reach out and get them. He wasn't a fool – He knew well enough the consequences of letting Elizabeth go to grab his things.

When she hesitated, he pushed her a little further. "Come, come, dear. We haven't got all day." When she'd taken the effects from Norrington he took the pistol from the pile and put it to her temple. Turning her around slowly he said, "Now, if you'd be very kind."

Elizabeth knew Jack wanted her to put his items in place. But she didn't have to like it. Reluctantly, she placed his hat upon his head and halfway strapped the sword around his body. For the other half to be put on correctly, she'd have to reach over his shoulder. Clenching her jaw, she did so.

Jessie stomped a foot and huffed. Elizabeth was closer to Jack than her liking, but Jessie kill to be that close. _Honestly, some girls get _all_ the luck._

Meeting Norrington's gaze over Elizabeth's shoulder, Jack rubbed it in the Commodore's face that he was so close to Elizabeth and Norrington was _not._

With a look over disgust, Norrington closed his eyes and looked away.

As Elizabeth was giving the sword strap a final pull and tug, Jack told her, "Easy on the goods, darling."

Defiantly, Elizabeth yanked _again_ on the strap and snarled, "You're despicable."

"Sticks and stone, luv." Jack informed her, unbothered by her hateful glare. "I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square."

Spinning Elizabeth back around, the pirate captain again faced the crowd of men. "Gentlemen," He addressed them, "M'lady," He said in Elizabeth's ear. "You will always remember this as the day you _almost_ caught, Captain…Jack…Sparrow." With each word he had taken a step backward and now, far out of the men's reach, he shoved Elizabeth back into the crowd where her father caught her.

Jack turned and grabbed a rope behind him. Kicking the lever to the spinning beam the rope was attached to, he shot up in the air as the rope began swinging, round and round.

"Pirate." Jessie muttered angrily. Leave it to Jack to escape and save himself. It would all be fine and dandy, except that left Jessie here, shackled and alone. Glaring at the screaming and swinging Jack, she muttered more, inaudible insults under her breath.

Jessie momentarily forgotten by the British army, the Governor screamed at Norrington, "Now will you shoot him?"

"Open fire!" As the men did as they were told, Jessie decided to take advantage of the moment. She took one long sidestep backward, and when Norrington didn't notice, she turned and pushed her way through the crowd.

"On his heels!" Norrington commanded the men, after noticing Jack had begun sliding down the second rope. He was still more concerned about Jack than Jessie.

As the men raced to follow directions, Jessie was already away from the men; moving swiftly, as not to be noticed until she was far enough away, she raced in the direction Jack had gone.

As she fell into place behind Jack –who had just begun running along the bridge- Jessie whispered to herself, "He runs like a girl."


	8. Reunited for a Moment

CHAPTER EIGHT 

By the time Amber reached the docks, Jack had just thrown his shackles over Elizabeth.

"Okay, so I missed all the drama at the docks." Amber muttered as Elizabeth placed Jack's belt over his head.

It wasn't _her_ fault she hadn't reached the docks in time. Running in heels and a dress with more cloth than most people's _entire _wardrobe hadn't been an easy task. She was lucky to have gotten here when she did.

Suddenly, her attention was caught by a young teenage girl that had been standing behind Jack, stomping her feet and muttering about how lucky other girls were. Her wrists were shackled and her blond hair matted against her head. Her clothes looked stiff, probably from drying with saltwater in them.

Yes, all in all, the girl was quite a funky site, but Amber recognized her best friend immediately.

"Jessie." Amber breathed. She felt weak with relief. Her best friend was here; she wasn't alone after all. Just as she was breathing a sigh of gratitude, Jack made his escape.

As the pirate spun around on his personal twirl-a-whirl, Amber heard the Governor Swann yell out, "Now will you shoot him?"

When Norrington gave the order, gunshots could be heard. But Amber focused her gaze on Jessie.

Her friend watched Jack - and probably muttered a few insults too- before she turned and went unnoticed by the army through the crowd. When Amber was satisfied that Jessie would escape with Jack, she turned and retraced her steps back into the town.

She arrived in the alley where the blacksmith shop was just in time to see Jack drag Jessie behind the body that hung there.

Good thing for them too, because as soon as they were out of site, a number of soldiers marched right past. Fearful they would notice the two fugitives, Amber was struck with an idea.

"Oh, dear God." Amber put a hand to her forehead and tried to look faint. She had always wanted to be an actoress, and now was her chance to try it out. "Tha-tha-that _pirate_!"

At the mention of the word "pirate," the soldiers halted. Amber was amazed –they all stop at exactly the same time. It was kind of freaky, really.

"Pardon me miss," The soldier that had been in the front of the line stepped forward. "But, have you seen a pirate?"

"Oh, yes, yes." Amber said quickly, doing her best to look fearful. "He came rushing through here moments ago –nearly knocking me to the ground."

"May I ask in which direction this pirate went?" The soldier asked.

"Oh, of course." Amber replied; pointing a shaky finger back towards the direction she'd came. "After nearly trampling me, he turned and raced off, that way."

The soldier gave a quick bow in thanks. "My gratitude to you, miss. We'll have him in our custody in no time at all."

"Oh, please do!" Amber said a little too loudly, trying to keep the soldier's attention on her, and not behind him –where Jack was dragging Jessie by the arm into the smithy. "Such a man deserves the harshest punishment that the law can inflict."

"Oh don't worry, ma'am, Commodore Norrington will be sure of that."

Amber offered a weak smile in response, and the soldier gave another bow in thanks. "Look lively men!" He ordered, as they set off marching in the way Amber had directed them.

Amber watched them go, and had to stifle a fit of laughter. "Suckers."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so gross." Jessie complained to Jack as they hid behind a dead body that hung near the blacksmith's shop. Jack shot her a glare that told her to shut-up-or-be-pushed-out-in-front-of-the-soldiers. Jessie took the hint and waited quietly as the soldiers stormed past, in hot pursuit of them both.

"Oh, dear God."

Jessie heard the voice- sounding very familiar- and glanced over at Jack. "What was that?" She mouthed to him silently.

Jack shrugged and leaned past her to watch. Even though her view was blocked by the pirate, Jessie didn't mind much as she stared in awe at how close she was to Jack Sparrow.

After a moment though, her star-struckness wore off and she waved a hand in front of her nose –an overly dramatic way of showing that something smelled bad. "My God, Jack. You stink."

He ignored her though as he waited and watched the scene that Jessie could only hear bits and pieces of.

"Pirate…Knocked me to the ground…rushed off…"

Jessie couldn't hear very clearly, but she was certain the voice speaking was female. And she recognized it too, though she couldn't place it with a name or face. That is, until the voice suddenly became louder.

"Oh, please do!"

That was when it struck Jessie, and she recalled the owner of the voice.

"Amber!" Jessie whispered in a voice louder than her regular one. Was her best friend here after all?

Jessie didn't have much time to dwell on it, because as soon as Amber made her outburst of how the pirate should be punished, Jack grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the door of the smithy. It was a big risk, leaving his hiding spot while the soldiers were still here; but Jessie assumed Jack was relying on Amber to be a distraction.

Jessie only had a second to catch a glimpse of the speaker, but a second was all she needed. Right before Jack dragged her completely into the safety of the smithy, Jessie confirmed her guess that Amber was here as well.

Once inside the smithy, Jack released her arm with such a jerk, Jessie nearly fell to the ground. Waving her arms madly, she caught herself. Standing upright once more, she took in her surroundings.

"Not as big as it seems, is it?" Jessie mused. It was all here –the donkey, the cart, the many, many swords.

_Thump._

Jack –who had previously been examining a hammer- whirled around. He located the sleeping man, and walked over to where he sat, slumped down.

"Oh, let me wake him up!" Jessie squealed.

Jack turned to glare at her. "There will be _no_ waking of _any_one. Just watch."

The pirate tapped Mr. Brown lightly with a fingernail. Naturally, he didn't move.

"That's not how you do it." Jessie scolded. "Yell in his ear, and see if moves."

Jack rolled his eyes, but decided to humor the lass.

"_Whoa!"_

Nothing. The drunken man did nothing but let out another loud snore.

The creaking off the blacksmith door alerted the two that they weren't alone.

"What the….?" Jessie wondered aloud. It was too early for Will to be coming back, she knew.

"Hush, lass." Jack ordered, dragging her by the arm to hide behind a barrel.

"Ow." Jessie complained, because Jack was gripping her arm far too tightly for comfort. "I'm going to have a bruise there, and it's all your fault."

The pirate shushed her again, as someone called out.

"Stop hiding, I know you're in here."

"Amber!" Jessie tried to scramble out behind the barrel, but Jack tightened his grip on her arm and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Do you want to face the gallows?" He demanded.

Jessie wiggled and squirmed so violently, that Jack was forced to uncover her mouth. As soon as he did, Jessie blurted out, "It's okay. She can help."

"Jessie's right, Jack." Amber's head appeared over top of the barrel, causing Jessie to shriek with delight and Jack to jump.

"And who might you be?" He demanded to know.

"A friend." Amber replied calmly as Jessie dragged Jack out from behind the barrel.

"Her name's Amber." Jessie explained, smiling as Jack winced in pain at the force of Jessie's grip. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?" She asked, smiling wickedly.

The pirate captain didn't respond. Instead he jerked his arm free and glowered at Amber. "How do you know her?" Jack demanded of Jessie.

"Don't worry Jack, you can trust me." Amber promised; though Jack's narrowed eyes told her he didn't believe her.

"And my name," He said. "How do you know it?"

Amber laughed. "The whole town's talking about ' the pirate on the loose.' One would have to be deaf not to have heard."

Jessie shot her friend and appraising look for having had covered so quickly. But it wasn't really a lie –the whole town _was_ talking about Jack Sparrow.

"Amber's an old friend." Jessie told Jack, answering his earlier question. "Her father knew my father back in…" Jessie trailed off, having already forgotten the name of place she had told Jack she'd came from. "…St John?"

Jack was to absorbed in his study of Amber to pick up on the hesitancy of Jessie's voice. Amber did though, and shot Jessie a questioning look. Jessie shrugged and gave her a look that begged Amber to play along. Amber nodded.

"Sure, sure." Amber said. "We go way back, me and Jessie do. I haven't seen her since my family moved from…St John…" Amber waited for Jessie's nod that that was the correct place before she continued. "…To Port Royal."

But Jack wasn't interested in the made-up family history. He knew the girls were lying, but didn't care enough to demand the truth. Instead he asked Amber, "Tell me this: Why should I trust you?"

"Seems to me, Jack," Jessie answered. "That you don't have much choice. If I were you," She added. "I'd be worried about getting off the those irons." She nodded towards the chains that still bound Jack.

"You still have 'em on, too ye know." Jack replied, gesturing towards Jessie's irons.

"Right." Jessie said. Truth be known, she had totally forgotten about her chains in her excitement of hooking up with Amber.

But Jack was no longer listening. Instead he began working on removing his shackles. He tried hammering them apart first.

"Not working." Jessie told him. She was still shackled herself, but when she stretched out her arms in an attempt to reach the gears, she came up short. "Drat."

Jack shook his chains in frustration, unable to break them. When his gaze landed on Jessie –still trying in vain to reach the gears- he smiled.

"Lovely idea, lass." Jack said. He grabbed a red-hot iron from the fire and poked the donkey with it.

Startled, the donkey gave a shrill neigh before he started running in circles, turning the gears.

"Any other day," Jessie said distractedly, as she was still trying to reach the gears. "I'd say something about animal cruelty to you. But, on this particular day, I have more important problems."

Jack said nothing, only slung his chains over the turning gears. It worked, and in moments the irons broke in half.

"Amber, give me a leg up." Jessie begged, because she knew she was running out of time if she wanted to get these shackles off.

With Amber's help, Jessie finally reached the gears and was able to hold them still long enough to have them break apart.

"Much better." Jessie sighed, rubbing the sore spot on her wrists.

"Quick, someone's coming." Amber told Jack, gesturing for them to hide behind the barrel.

"More dragging results in more bruises." Jessie complained as Jack once again grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the barrel Amber was. "I'd have thought you'd learned your lesson when _I_ dragged _you._"

"Oh, shut it." Jack whispered as soon as Will Turner became visible.

Both Amber and Jessie released dreamy sighs and the site of him. "Oh, God." Amber breathed. "Now that I've snapped out of the state of shock I was in when I first saw him…Wow."

"Jack," Jessie whispered. "Why did you let go of my arm? You better grab it again, or I'll jump out from behind this barrel and start screaming at the site of him."

Jack made sound of disgust, but Jessie and Amber paid it no mind.

Luckily for the three people hiding, their whispers and sighs went unnoticed by Will as he quickly quieted the donkey –who was still running in circles. Then he glanced around him.

"Right where I left you." Will gave a sort of humorless laugh at the site of Mr. Brown, who was still snoring in the chair.

"Not where I left you." He added curiously, taking in the site of the hammer Jack had been using.

"Hot as can be, but pays _way_ too much attention to his things." Amber sad, shaking her head sadly.

"Agreed." Jessie said.

When neither teen heard a response from Jack, telling them to shut up or else, they glanced over their shoulders at where he was supposed to be. Of course, he wasn't there. The pirate captain had already left them and was pointing his sword at Will for trying to touch his hat.

"You're the one they're hunting," Will accused. "The pirate."

"That's him alright." Jessie piped up, popping out from her spot behind the barrel.

Will glanced at her quizzically. "And you must be the _other_ one they're hunting."

Jessie glanced down at Amber; "I'm being _hunted._" She boasted. "Because I'm _that_ important."

"Don't flatter yourself." Amber said, standing up slowly. It was hard to pop up as fast as Jessie had when in a dress.

"Miss…Reece?" Will squinted, unsure if it was the same girl he had encountered in Miss Swan's mansion earlier that day.

Amber did a tiny little curtsey. "The one and only."

"Why are _you_ in the company of these _pirates_?" Will asked.

"They are…uh…holding me hostage?" Amber stammered.

"Liar." Jessie accused under her breath.

"Well," Amber spoke under her breath as well; "I don't want him to know I'm with you by _choice._ What would he think of me then?"

Jessie shook her head and refocused her gaze on Jack. Will did the same, only to find was Jack studying him closely.

"You seem somewhat familiar," Jack said peering at him past the sword. "Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will replied coldly.

"Why?" Jessie asked, coming around to the other side of the barrel. "They're fun to hang out with. Just ask Amber…Ow!"

Amber smiled smugly as Jessie reached down to rub the sore spot on her shin where she had just been kicked.

Aside from a shut-up look from Jack and a confused look from Will, both men ignored the two girls. Jack turned to address Will about his earlier statement. "Aw, well. It would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." Jack turned to go. "So, if you'll excuse us…" Jack trailed off, realizing Will was pointing a sword at him.

"Do you think this wise, boy?" He asked, drawing his own sword. "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will snarled.

"So dedicated." Amber sighed.

"Mm." Jessie said in response.

"Only a little." Jack smirked, running his blade up and down Will's.

And so the fight began.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that." Jack commented. "Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here…" Jack sidestepped, but Will matched his steps with ease.

"Very good." Jack praised. "Now I step again…" Again, Will countered Jack's moves. As the fight went on, Jack finally threw Will of balance.

"Ta!" He smirked, sheathing his sword and turning to go.

But Will wouldn't let him go so easily. He flung his sword directly at the door, and his aim held true. The sword wedged itself in the wooden lock, trapping Jack inside.

Surprised, Jack looked at the sword. He tugged on it. He pulled on it. He shook it up and down. And when at long last he realized it _wasn't_ coming out, he turned to swagger his way back to Will. "That is a _wonderful_ trick." He claimed, to cover up his annoyance. "Except, once again, you are between me and my way out." Jack smirked at Will and drew his sword. "And now, you have no weapon."

But Will wasn't so sure. Quickly, he turned and grabbed the same red-hot iron Jack had used earlier. He pointed it at Jack as the donkey began running again.

"Kodak moment." Amber said, talking about about how priceless the expression on Jack's face was when he found himself at the receiving end of the hot sword.

The sparks flew each time Will's weapon and Jack's sword met. The fight continued near the wheel where the swords where hanging.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked between sword hitting sword.

"I do!" Will declared. "And I practice with them…three hours a day!"

"He needs a life." Jessie commented, just as Jack called out,

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" Jack jumped back, dodging Will's sword. When Will lunged again, Jack caught Will's sword with his own and held it above his head. "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day, is because you already found one…and are otherwise incapable of _wooing_ said strumpet." Jack paused a moment before adding, "You're not a eunuch, are you?" He grimaced, and looked down.

"Jack's a bit of a perv, isn't he?" Jessie whispered to Amber from their spots sitting on the barrel.

Amber burst out laughing. "And how many times have _you_, my dear friend, called someone a eunuch at school, just because they made you a little ticked?"

"I practice three hours a day," Will said, not paying any mind to the girls, "so that when I meet a _pirate_, I can kill it!"

"That's not very nice." Jessie commented as the fight move into the rafters.

When the fight move into the rafters, the two girls –who had the whole thing memorized-, lost interest in it. Instead, they had their own conversation.

"I hate you." Amber declared to Jessie in a tone that told her she was teasing. But still, Jessie played along.

"And why's that?"

"Because, while I've been stuck with _Elizabeth_, you got to hang out with _Jack!_"

Jessie laughed and scratched an itch on her neck. When she did, she felt the chain of the medallion she still wore. "Amber, do you still have your medallion?"

"My medallion?" Amber asked, confused.

"Yeah. The replica I gave you."

"Well, sure." Amber removed the medallion from her neck. "I can't believe you remembered it. I hadn't though about it since we were on the boat."

"So, when Elizabeth's medallion sent off the signal, you didn't feel anything?"

"I felt the wind, and it blew off my bonnet."

"But your medallion didn't do _anything_?" Jessie asked, taking the medallion from her friend.

Amber shook her head. "No."

Jessie's breath caught in her throat as she stared down at her friend's medallion. It was exactly the same. It was lightweight, and flimsy, just as it had been before. Why had her medallion changed when Amber's had not?

"Amber, look at mine." Jessie removed the medallion around her neck, and showed it to her friend. "Feel how heavy it is?"

"Yeah." Amber nodded. "But that does that really mean any-"

"Turn it over." Jessie interrupted.

"Jess..." Amber trailed off, noticing the Aztec Map that was on the back of Jessie's medallion. "That's not normal…"

"You're telling me." Jessie said, flipping Amber's medallion over. It looked the same as it always had; _"Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean" _engraved on the back. "And, when the signal was sent out from Elizabeth's medallion, mine _vibrated_. And it had been scalding hot, burning my neck. Just for a moment, I had thought it was glowing, too…"

Amber shook her head, appalled. As she handed the medallion back to Jessie she asked, "Jess, do you think our being here could be changing things?"

Jessie shrugged and gave Amber back her medallion. "I don't know, Amber. I was wondering the same thing."

The conversation ended then, because the fighting pirate and blacksmith were making a lot of noise. Will had knocked Jack's sword out of his hand, and was jumping down off the rafters. Jack followed him down, and before Will could make a move, Jack kicked his sword out of his hand and sprayed red dust in his face.

By the time Will could see again, and had armed himself with a new weapon, Jack had his pistol out and was pointing it at him.

"You cheated!" Will accused.

"Pirate." Jack told him, as Jessie and Amber came up and stood on either side of him.

"Duh." Jessie said, trying to forget the weird things going with the two medallions, and focusing on what was happening.

There was a pounding at the door as the royal navy –finally realizing Amber's tip had been a lie- tried to burst in. Quickly, Will ran to block the other exit.

"Move away." Jack warned Will.

"No." Will shook his head.

"_Please _move." Jack said again.

"No!" Will's voice was firmer now. "I cannot just move aside and let you escape!"

"Actually, you can." Jessie informed him, but the blacksmith chose to ignore her as the pounding on the door became louder and Jack's face grew more serious.

"This shot was not meant for you." He warned in a low voice as he cocked the pistol.

Will hesitated, looking confused. But he didn't have time to reply before a loud crashing sound as Mr. Brown finally awoke and brought his empty bottle down on Jack's head.

"Jack." Amber and Jessie whispered in unison, staring with concern at the unconscious pirate before glaring at Mr. Brown.

Will lowered his sword, knowing the two girls wouldn't present much of a threat. At the exact moment, Norrington and his men broke open the door.

"Um, it might be best if that one in front doesn't see me." Amber said nervously, pointing out the same soldier she had tricked earlier. She ducked behind Jessie, but the two girls were the same size, and it didn't do much to hide her.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown." Norrington said as he caught sight of Jack lying facedown on the ground, and Jessie just standing there. "You've assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Mr. Brown sounded too drunk to function.

"Well, I trust you shall remember this as the day that Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain." Jessie snarled. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, well." Norrington looked mockingly at Jessie. "I trust you shall remember this as the day that he _almost_ escaped, 'Captain' or not." He gave Jessie a quick once over. "Take them away."

When the men came to take Jessie, it was then that Norrington noticed Amber. "_Tell_ me I don't have to take you away as well," He stated.

"Um…" Amber started.

Before Norrington could make a move to arrest Amber as well, Will reached and caught her wrist, pulling her away from Norrington.

"It's alright," He said. "She wasn't with them…She's with me."

Amber swooned mentally at two things…Will Turner was touching her, and at the thought of being "with" Will. _Life is good…_

Norrington dismissed both Amber and Will with one quick glance, before turning to face the soldiers carrying the unconscious Jack and the silent Jessie. "These two have a dawn appointment with the gallows…Until then, I want them to be locked away in a private cell, separate from the other prisoners."

Silently the soldiers nodded and took the two away, hurrying to carry out the Commodore's orders.


	9. The Forgotten Chapter

CHAPTER NINE

"Thank you, Will." Amber told the blacksmith after the men had left the smithy and it was just the two of them. "Norrington never did like me…He would've arrested me in a New York minute if you hadn't spoke up."

Will paused in the polishing of his sword. Glancing up at Amber with a quizzical expression he asked, "A New York minute?"

"Er…" Amber stuttered. "It means quickly, without hesitation…It's an expression said in…" She trailed, trying to remember the name of the island Jessie had given Jack. "…St. John. They say strange things there, because they're strange people."

Will nodded his head, and resumed the polishing of his sword. "You don't deserve to go to prison, you've done nothing wrong, committed no crimes. But I can't help but wonder…" Will trailed off, and his eyes met Amber's. "…Why you were even in the company of pirates in the first place."

It wasn't a question, but Amber could tell from his gaze that he wanted an explanation. To stall for time, Amber inhaled a breath, and letting out, she breathed. "Will…"

Will cocked an eyebrow at Amber addressing him so casually. Amber noticed his gaze and immediately recognized her mistake.

"I…I'm sorry…Mr. Turner." To Amber, the name sounded wrong on her tongue and she blushed.

"It's quite alright, Miss Reece." Will accepted her apology. It was strange hearing him addressed so formally, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was how Elizabeth felt everytime he called her 'Miss Swann.' No wonder she didn't like it. "You may call me Will."

It was Amber's turn to cock an eyebrow. "I can?"

Will nodded and put down his sword. It was obvious he wasn't going to finish polishing it anyway. "I suppose, with you being so young, it wouldn't really make a -"

"Shut up." Amber interrupted and had to grin at Will's astounded expression. "I'll call you Will, but you must call me Amber."

Will nodded his head, and for a moment they stood in silence. Amber began to study the swords the young man had made. When Will finally spoke again, he had changed the subject. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Tell you what?" Amber asked, turning to face him again.

"Why you were in the company of pirates in the first place."

Amber sighed and wrung her hands. She didn't want to get tangled in a web of lies, so she decided to tell Will the truth…Some of the truth, anyway. "The girl, Jessie, she's an old friend. My family knew her family back when we were younger, and lived near each other."

"And she chose to engage in a life of piracy?"

Amber flicked her wrist dismissively; "Jessie's found herself a new hobby, is all." She turned more serious and asked Will, "Why do you hate pirates so much?"

"Vile and desolate creatures, the lot of them." Will said distractedly. He had picked his sword back up, and was again shining it.

Not only did Amber want to smack Will upside the head for quoting Norrington, but she also wanted to grab him by the shoulders, and shake some sense into him, all the while yelling, _'Do you know who your father is?!'_

But she didn't. Instead, she asked casually, turning back to the swords, "_Surely_ there's a better reason than that."

"I can't give a specific reason on why I hate pirates. I've never had anything to do with them, and don't wish to. It was sort of bred into me."

Amber tried to contain her bark of laughter, and instead it came out in a snort. Will looked at her astonishingly, and Amber burst out laughing. She couldn't stop. It was just Will saying that it was 'bred into him' was funny, with his father being who he was. Ironic, really.

"Do I amuse you, Amber?" Will asked, his eyes twinkling as well.

Amber wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, but before she could answer him, the door to the smithy was opened, and a customer walked in.

Amber studied him out of the corner of her eye. He was a bear of a man, complete with facial hair. Stout, too. He didn't look very friendly, his eyes stern and a frown line permanently etched between his brow. When the smell of rotting meat reached her nostrils, she curled her lips in disgust and immediately disliked the man.

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" The sparkle was gone from Will' eyes, his tone brisk and professional.

The man didn't answer. He was studying Amber, sizing her up and judging her, just as she had done to him. His intense gaze and fierce look frightened her, and she recoiled a little.

"Miss Reece," Will began, once again addressing her formally, since they were no longer alone. "Perhaps you should return to Governor Swann's house?"

Amber nodded and gave a feeble curtsey in response. "I enjoyed talking to you, Mr. Turner." With one last glance at the burly man, she left the shop. As she was leaving, she heard the man finally address Will, "The sword you made for me, I'd like it now."

--------------------

"Now _look_ at what you've gotten me into!" Jessie huffed, kicking at the dirt of the jail that she had just been placed in.

"_You_?" Jack asked almost lazily, readjusting his hat on top of his head; before leaning back against the stone wall and pulling it over his eyes. "_I'm _the one bound for the gallows."

"That bloody Norrington plans on hanging us too, ye know." One of the grubby men in the cell next to Jack and Jessie's pointed out, before turning back and whacking another man on the back of the head and whispering, "Stretch _farther._ Ye _have_ to reach them."

"So we're _all_ gonna die." Jessie sighed; plopping down crossed legged in the dirt and watching as one of the men tried _desperately _to reach the keys that the guard had dropped when he fell asleep.

"No, no, no, no, _no._" The man cried out, as the prison's dog trotted by and scooped the keys up in his mouth. "Bloody pooch."

"The bone! The _bone!_" The other man hit his companion on the back excitedly. " Grimes, tempt 'im closer wif dat bone!"

The man called Grimes nodded ecstatically, and reached his grimy hand between the bars for the bone. Once it was in his grasp, he told his partner, "I got it, Pete! Whistle 'im over."

When the two men fixed their attention on tempting the dog to come within their grasp, Jessie lost interest in the scene and glanced over and Jack, who appeared to be asleep.

"Well, this is _great_ fun." She mumbled with absolutely no emotion at all. "The pirate sleeps away his last day as he waits for death to come collect him in the morning."

Jack grunted in response, and pushed his hat up higher on his head. "There will be _no_ killing the pirate tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah?" Jessie challenged, cocking an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"Lass," Jack flashed the grin that Jessie loved. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, of _course._" Jessie said sarcastically. "That'll solve _everything._"

-------------------------------------

As soon as she left the smithy and turned the corner of the alley, entering the streets of Port Royal, Amber knew she was lost. She'd seen the movie often enough, but had never paid any mind to where anything was in the little port. And now it was coming back to bite her in the butt.

"Okay, I _swear_ I've passed that before." Amber told herself out loud, nodding towards a building that could be a shop.

Examining the street signs, Amber wondered if she should go into one to ask where the Governor's house was. After checking out a few of the Taverns, though, she decided she'd rather not.

The _Whale and Waterspout_ seemed to be a hotel of sorts, complete with drunken sailors and angry, heart-broken drifters just looking for a place to stay. If Amber went in there, she probably wouldn't be very well received.

The _Chymist and Druggist _freaked Amber out, especially after she witnessed a woman coming out of the store carrying a bottle of potion and muttering "_This_ will keep Jackson from trying to leave me and his son _again._"

The _Bit 'n' Stirrup_ looked harmless enough, but just the site of another burly man much like the one she had seen in the shop was enough to cause her to shrink away from the door.

Finally, Amber came upon a stone building that stood straighter than the simple wooden shops. It had no name, and Amber decided it save. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked in and looked around.

There wasn't much to it, really, and when Amber realized that the building was empty, she deflated. Her spirits immediately brightened up again though, when she noticed a set of stone stairs in the corner, disappearing to wherever the heck it led too.

Holding her skirt up just enough so that she wouldn't trip over them, Amber walked cautiously down the stairs. Her shoes made little noise on the stone, and she found the silence unnerving.

The first sign of human life she saw was a snoring man, obviously asleep, and assumed to be a guard.

"_You're_ not doing your job to well there, buddy." Amber whispered to the sleeping man. His only response was deep snort that was exhaled in a giant sigh that shook his body. "Ugh." Amber said, her nose crinkled in disgust. "Your breath doesn't smell to hot, either."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Jessie asked, springing up on her feet. "Did you hear it?"

"I don't 'ear nothing but yer mouth, lass." Jack replied, his hat still over his eyes. "And I _wish_ I wasn't hearing that."

"Honest, Jack." Jessie said, gripping the bars. "I heard someone." She waited, listening intently, and finally she heard something.

"Hello?"

"Amber?" Jessie called, recognizing her friend's voice. "That you?"

"Jessie?" Amber's voice was shortly followed by her head, and then the rest of her body as she entered in the main body of the prison. When she saw her friend behind bars, she grinned and couldn't resist being a tease. "Aw, poor Jessie's in jail. What did you do, you bad, bad girl?"

Jessie didn't find the remark funny. Slumping back against the wall she muttered, "It was Jack's fault…"

Suddenly, Jessie brightened and stood up straight again. "Hey, Amber you think you can get those keys from that dog…"

"_No! _Come _back!_"

The cries of Pete were heard just moments before the site of the dog rushing up the steps, the keys still in it's mouth.

"Just kidding." Jessie told her friend, watching the dog's tail turn the corner and disappear.

"You _idiot_."

Amber and Jessie turned just in time to see Grimes receive another heavy smack on the back of the head. "Why did ye 'ave to kick the irons with ye foot?! You scared it away you-"

"It'll be back." Jessie said calmly, interrupting the bickering two.

"Says you." Pete growled, lying flat on his back. "Now I gots to come up wif _anofer_ escape plan."

"Or you can just give up." Jack suggested, still not raising his head. His hat covered his eyes, so he couldn't see the dirty look Pete shot him. When no one did or said anything else, Jessie turned back to her friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Elizabeth?" she demanded, keeping her voice low.

"I can't find the mansion!" Amber said, making sure her voice was still a whisper, despite the emphasis it held.

"You _retard_!" Jessie accused. "All you have to do is follow the main road. It dead ends at the Governor's gate!"

"Only you would pay enough attention to the movie to know that." Amber said, before flashing her a grateful smile and turning to go. Just before she started up the steps, she turned and asked her friend, "Do you want me to get you out?"

Jessie shook her head. "Nah, I'll wait until…" She trailed off, and Amber nodded, understanding. Wait until tomorrow, when Will comes for Jack.

"Um, will you be going with Elizabeth?" Jessie asked, telling Amber with her eyes that she meant 'will you be _kidnapped_ when Elizabeth does?' Once again, Amber understood, and it was her turn to shake her head.

"Lord, _no!_ If I have a choice, I'd stay and go with the Will _any _day!" She waved good-bye, and when Jessie waved back, Amber took it as permission to go ahead and go. Quickly, she turned and rushed up the stairs.

Jessie flopped down next to Jack. The pirate hadn't paid any mind to the conversation between her and Amber. Chances are, he didn't really care. Or, Jessie mused to herself; he could just be grouchy because he hadn't any rum in awhile.

Either way, it didn't matter. As Jessie slumped against the wall and closed her own eyes, she replayed Amber's words _"If I have a choice…"_

"You may not _have_ a choice, Amber." Jessie mumbled, eyes still closed. "The pirates may take you anyway."


	10. The Governor's Guest

CHAPTER TEN 

"I can't believe it." Amber said, staring at the large black gates looming in front of her. "Jessie was…_right._"

Amber had followed the main street, and sure enough, just as Jessie had said it would, it had dead-ended right in front of the Governor's house.

Now, Amber was debating whether or not she should just up to the door and knock, or if she should wait for someone to open the door and notice her. She'd only been in the Governor's home once, and it had only been for a short while. She assumed that, technically speaking, she was still the Governor's guest, and should be able to go in. Or to at least _ask_ to go in.

She knocked twice on the door, and only had to wait a moment until the butler opened it before her. Amber felt a moment's sympathy for the poor man, who would inevitably be shot tonight. It was strange; you never know when death will claim you. All this guy did was answer the door.

"Is there something I can help you with, my lady?" The butler asked in a plain, boring tone that sounded as if he was talking through his nose.

"Umm…" Amber said, "I'm here to see the-"

"Ah, Miss Reece!" She heard the Governor's voice from behind the old man. A moment later, he could be seen standing next to his butler. "I'm pleased to see you've arrived back here safely. Do come in."

At the Governor's word, the butler that Amber couldn't help but refer to as "Chum," stepped aside and allowed her to enter. He bowed silently, and Amber curtseyed in response.

_I wish they would stop with the curtseying and the bowing. _Amber grumbled. It was growing tiresome, and her knees were beginning to hurt.

"Come with me, Miss Reece." The Governor told her, walking towards the sitting room of the large mansion. "Elizabeth is in here, resting after her earlier ordeal."

"It must have been terribly frightening." Amber said, following Governor Swann into the sitting where she saw Elizabeth sitting in a chair, wrapped in blankets and sipping tea. Amber smiled at her, before taking a seat in the chair opposite.

"My lord, a messenger is here to speak with you." The butler Amber called Chum announced, speaking in the same nasally voice he had addressed Amber with.

The Governor nodded, and told Amber and Elizabeth, "Excuse me, just a moment."

Amber failed to hear the words being said between the messenger and the Governor, but it didn't matter. Only a few minutes after being called out, the Governor reentered the room, almost dancing in his excitement.

"They caught him!" He celebrated. "They caught that pirate!"

"Wow." Amber muttered so no one but herself could hear. "It took them awhile to inform Governor Swann. I thought word was supposed to travel fast in small towns."

"That's quite a relief." Elizabeth said, her smile looking force. Amber understood; Jack didn't deserve jail, despite his rather long list of crimes.

"You're absolutely right, my dear." Governor Swann said, looking flat-out giddy over the news, not picking up on his daughter's lack of happiness. "Now, we can sit down to a meal in peace."

---------------------------

At dinner, Amber sat across from Elizabeth, who had changed into drier clothes more appropriate for dining. The Governor sat at the head of the table, directing the conversation.

"Miss Reece, I'm happy to see that you found your way here without coming to any harm. I was concerned for your safety when no one had seen you."

"Mm." Amber said, distractedly. There were _so_ many different pieces of silverware. She'd never figure out which one was used for what course of the meal.

Elizabeth saw Amber's confusion, and clearing her throat loudly -somehow managing not to appear rude- caught Amber's attention. Picking up the fork on the left, she made it clear it was the one used for the first part of the meal. Amber flashed Elizabeth a genuinely grateful smile and picked up her own fork.

Throughout the entire meal, conversation dwindled along, and Amber spent it watching and mimicking Elizabeth's every move; picking up the fork she picked up, holding it the exact same way, and using it to eat whatever it was Elizabeth used it to eat.

"Miss Reece," Governor Swann's voice brought Amber back to the conversation at hand. "I don't mean to sound forward, but may I inquire as to how you came to be in Port Royal?"

"Oh." Amber lowered her fork slowly. She should've known that the Governor was going to ask questions sometime. "I was on a ship, sailing from St. John to…" Amber trailed off, needing to name another place quickly. "…Florida."

"Florida?" The Governor raised one eyebrow. "Why ever in the world would you wish to go there? From what my acquaintances have told me, it isn't much."

"My uncle is my sole guardian," Amber explained. "We were going to go to Florida to start anew."

Governor Swann nodded, satisfied with the answer. He was still curious though. "How did you end up here? And –dare I ask- what became of your uncle?"

"In all honesty, I'm not sure." Amber told him. "A storm hit while we were out and sea, and the captain tried to sail through it. I don't remember much more." She paused, wondering what else she could say to sell her story. "I must've lost consciousness, because when the next I thing I remember, I was here, in your home."

"Alone." The Governor said bluntly. "I shudder to think at what became of the others on your ship." Amber nodded, hoping she looked like she cared about the death of her non-existent uncle. "You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. I'm not one to turn away an orphan girl."

Amber flashed him a smile. "Thank you, Governor Swann."

The conversation turned away from Amber and headed off in the general direction of the happenings at the docks. No matter how loudly or fiercely Elizabeth insisted she was fine, the Governor was would hear none of it.

Amber lost interest in it, and instead watched in despair as Elizabeth placed her silverware on to the table, so she could use her hands to enforce her words. Amber suppressed a groan. _Now_ who was going to show her what fork to use through the remaining courses of the meal?

-----------------------------

That evening, Estrella informed Amber that she was to be staying the in the guestroom she had woken up in, directly across the hall from Elizabeth. Estrella left to go help Elizabeth undress –after all, she was her maid- but she sent another maid to assist Amber.

Oh_, how _wonderful_ it feels to get out of _thisAmber thought in delight, as the maid untied the last string of the corset.

"There you go, Miss." She said, putting the corset away. "You must be tired. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Amber shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Then I'll be on my way. Tonight's the night I get to visit the family back in town." The maid curtseyed quickly and left Amber in her shift and gown for the night.

_So that__'s the reason that only one maid is present when the pirates attack. _Amber said, realization dawning on her. Perhaps her being here hadn't changed things after all.

As she fell backwards onto the bed, Amber could hear the conversation across the hall.

"There you go, Miss." Estrella said. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose, but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Elizabeth answered, sounding bored and uninterested.

"I meant you being threatened by that pirate." Estrella informed her. "Must have been terrifying!"

"Oh." Elizabeth said. "Yes, it was terrifying."

"Liar." Amber chuckled slightly.

"But, the Commodore proposed! Fancy that." Estrella's voice suggested she was determined to find _some_ good in the day. If she was, she was looking in the right place.

"That's a smart match, if it's not too bold to say." Estrella continued.

"It is a smart match." Elizabeth didn't sound too convinced. "He's fine man. What any woman _should_ dream of marrying."

_Should, but don__'t. _Amber decided as Estrella answered her.

"Well that Will Turner," Estrella seemed to fancy playing matchmaker with her mistress. "He's a fine man, too."

"That _is_ too bold." Elizabeth's voice had taken on a sharper tone.

"Begging your pardon, Miss." Estrella apologized. "It was not my place."

Amber heard the door close a moment later, and Estrella appeared in her own doorway. "Anything else you need, Miss, before bed?"

Amber shook her head. Maybe it was the maid's job to tend to and care for, but Amber wasn't used to being waited on. "I'm fine, thank you."

"I'll see you in the morning, then." Estrella turned and left, off to do some more late night chores before retiring to her own bed.

Amber fought off waves of sleepiness. To keep herself awake, she thought back to the events of day. Had it really only been this morning that she'd pushed Jessie of the side of their parents' rented ship and into the water?

Fighting a sudden feeling of homesickness, Amber crawled out of bed and over to the window. Her eyes studied each building and tavern in turn. She wondered which one held Jack and Jessie. After a moment more of studying, she finally decided it was the stone building that stood tall and looked out of place next to its neighbors.

Amber's gaze went out to the harbor, and beyond it, the ocean. It was a foggy night and the ocean appeared to be calm and serene. No one would ever guess that, in just a short while, a ship would appear through the shadows, born of the night and just as dark…

The sound of canon fire startled Amber out of her trance. When the Black Pearl appeared a moment later, black as night and just as mysteriously beautiful, her heart leaped into her throat.

The pirates had arrived, and were attacking the port.


	11. Jailhouse Rock

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

"How's that other escape plan going, eh, Pete?" Jessie asked enthusiastically. It was beginning to get dark, and Jack still wouldn't talk. In fact, he hadn't moved for hours. The last time she'd tried to talk to him, he'd grunted and muttered some sarcastic remark. So, instead, Jessie decided to bother Pete and Grimes.

From the cell next to the one Jessie shared with Jack, Pete scowled. "Oh, shut yer trap, lass."

Jessie clucked her tongue and shook her head sadly. "Not to good, I take it."

Between clenched teeth, the man muttered, "I wouldn't even _need_ an escape plan if it weren't for-" He turned away from Jessie and fixed his gaze on the man next to him.

"Pete?" Grimes asked, creeping slowly away from the other man, who was slowly advancing on him, an evil gleam in his eye. "Pete, what do ye think yer doing? Why are lookin' at me like that –Pete?"

Jessie sighed and slumped back against the wall. As she did, movement on the stairs caught her eye. The dog.

"Hey, Pete, I think you should put off killing your buddy just yet."

Pete stopped mid-step. "And why's _that_, eh?"

"You're gonna need him." Jessie pointed to the dog, which had just came into full view. He trotted over –the keys still in his mouth- and plopped down with a _thump_ under the desk a few feet away.

Pete turned towards her pointing finger. As he began to recognize what he was staring at, a smile began to form on his dirty and grimy lips.

"Grimes, get the bone."

-: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -

A few minutes later found Jessie flopped down on her stomach, her face cupped in her hands, and a bored glaze over her eyes.

"Ja-_ck_," She whined. "Talk to _me._"

The pirate grunted and pulled his hat down lower.

Jessie narrowed her eyes. "I liked you better when you were just a stand up in my room...At least then I could _pretend_ you talked."

Lighting fast, Jack sat up straight and pushed up his hat. "When I was a _what?!_"

"Er…" She had realized she'd said that aloud. How was she supposed to explain the fact that she had a stand-up of Jack in her room? She decided to avoid the question.

"Whot?" She asked in a British accent that sounded good when compared to Amber's, but was put to shame when Jack spoke.

"Don't avoid the question, lass," Jack snapped. He looked at her skeptically through the corner of his eye; but instead of demanding an answer, he started thinking aloud. "You _are_ a strange one, no doubt." His hands spun in front of him, moving with his words. "What with the clothes, the speech, the accent…" He shook his head. "And overall _strangeness._"

"I resent that," Jessie said haughtily, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is that how people always behave in St. George?" Jack asked with a bit off a sly tone to his voice that hinted a trap. Jessie didn't pick up on it, and the poor girl fell right into his trap.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is." Jessie said, fall backwards on the ground and peering up at Jack. "What?" She demanded, in response to his smug look.

"Here's a bit of a lesson for ye, lass: Pirates may not _appear_ as if they are paying attention to what ever needs attention paid to it, but one does not become a pirate without paying attention to what ever need be paid attention."

"Eh?" Jessie grunted, not catching on.

Jack's smirk on grew bigger as he leaned in whispered, "Either the name of you port changes by the hour," He paused, brows furrowed, "-unlikely- or you were lying to me when you _clearly_ stated you were from St. John or some other non-existent place made up on the spur of the moment."

Jessie sat up, supported by her elbows. "I was not!"

Jack only laughed, head back, shoulders heaving. Jessie had never seen anyone laugh like that before. She was still contemplating over it when Jack stopped and looked her in the eye again. "You're a bloody awful liar, luv."

"Don't I know it," Jessie sighed.

"You and your little friend," Jack stopped again, thinking. "Oh, what's-her-face, might be good enough to fool the eunuchy blacksmith," Jack stopped once more, appearing deep in thought. "Oh, what's-_his_-face, but you can't fool a pirate, lass." He smirked again. "Especially Capt-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I know," Jessie said. She was beginning to get nervous. Jack had saw right through her lie, and if he discovered the truth, who knew what would happen.

"So, I suggest you tell me the truth." He looked down his nose at her. "Why are you here?"

"Jack, as you always like to point out, you are a _pirate_. You may not be entirely bad, but you _are_ a little self-centered. If it came to saving you and someone else, you'd save yourself time and time again." Jessie took a deep breath and released it before continuing. "So, if all that's true, why do you even _care_ about me and my reasons for being here?" She let out another breath so deep it went through her, and collapsed on her back on the floor. She had rambled for as long as she could; hoping it had been enough to distract Jack.

It wasn't. He leaned over so he could breath into her ear, "Curiosity."

Jessie stopped breathing. When he had –or would- say the same thing to Elizabeth later on, he would use the word seductively. This time, though, he was only trying to get her all riled up, nervous and jittery, so she would tell him what he was curious to know.

Jack leaned up back up again, and didn't say anything. Jessie was still teaching her body how to breathe. In the silence, they could hear Pete and Grimes still tempting the dog:

"Here, doggie. Come get the nice juicy bone." Whistling, and then more words, said with a touch of desperation, "C'mere boy, C'_mere_ boy." Then the two men whistled again.

"You can keep doing that for_ever_, that dog is _never_ going to move." Jack informed them. He had pulled his hat over top of his eyes again, and was ignoring Jessie. For now. The girl had no doubts about whether or not Jack would try to get the truth from her again. He knew she was hiding something, and he would find out what it was.

"Well, _excuse_ us if we don't want to resign ourselves to the gallows just yet." Pete snarled back, all the while hitting Grimes on the back, telling him to 'try _harder._'

Jessie got up and walked past Jack, to stare out the window. Some fresh air would do her some good. She found the mansion with her eyes, and wondered vaguely what Amber was doing. She turned out to look over the ocean. The salty sea breeze could barely be felt from here, but Jessie could imagine it tickling her hair and whispering nonsense in her ear. Despite herself, she began to get sleepy and her eyes closed…

The sound of canon fire startled Jessie out of her state of tranquility and she jumped. She would have fell backwards, had not Jack been behind her to keep her from falling.

"I know those guns," He whispered, pushing her back in an upright position and staring over her head out at sea, trying to get a look through the fog.

"Because every ship makes a _different_ sound when firing canon balls," Jessie muttered sarcastically. "If you ask me, Jack, I think you just have a one-track mind."

Jack didn't answer, he was to busy trying confirm with his head what his heart thought. In the silence –for even Pete and Grimes had stopped their 'escape' plan- Jessie imagined that she could hear Norrington's desperate shouts from here.

"It's not a very welcome visitor, is it?" Jessie asked, though she wasn't really expecting an answer. It was a good thing, too, because she didn't get one.

"It's the _Pearl_," Jack breathed.

"The _Black Pearl_?" Pete asked, coming over and grasping the bars that separated their cells. "I've heard stories," He told Grimes, who had come up behind him. "She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years…Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Jack questioned. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

Pete's face fell, and Jessie laughed. "He got ya there, mate." She said, in what she hoped sounded like a decent accent. She worked pretty hard on it back at home.

Pete and Grimes couldn't see out the window. Jessie had known it was coming, but she'd forgotten. Only Jack saw the cannonball headed their way. Without a word, he turned and jumped back from the window, taking Jessie with him.

"You are _so_ lucky you didn't land on me," Jessie warned, as Jack got up and dusted himself off.

"My sympathies, friends. You've no manner of luck at all." Pete told them. He reached through the hole and gestured Jessie over.

Jessie shot a nervous look at Jack, who gave her shove in the direction. "He's not going to bite," He said. "…I hope…."

Jessie stood before Pete hesitantly, and he took her hand. "Here, lass." He closed her fingers around something hard and smooth. "Maybe it'll work for you." With a nod of good-bye he climbed out of the hole and Grimes followed, laughing.

Jack walked over and rested his head against the hole.

"She need to work on her aim, doesn't she?" Jessie asked, remembering a _Pirates _drabble she had read about before this whole thing happened, grasping whatever it was Pete had given her tighter.

"Whot?" Jack asked, half-turning, his slightly British accent making him appear even sexier.

"The _Black Pearl_. She need to work on her aim." Jessie nodded towards the hole. "She was a little off –missed our cell."

Jack shook his head, as if he was fed up with her, but Jessie could tell he liked the thought. She sat down next to him, and examined the item she held.

"Oh, _disgusting_!" She shouted, throwing it to the ground. "You can have it, Jack."

Jack examined the object with interest. It was the bone.

"And I thought the man was a worthless ninny," He commented, picking up the bone and crawling over to the entrance of the cell. "Perhaps he gave ya something of use, lass."

Jessie rolled her eyes and made a 'go on' gesture. She didn't want to touch that bone again –who knew what kind of animal it came from.

Ignoring his own advice on the dog never going to move, Jack whistled. "C'mere, doggie."

The dog's head appeared from under the desk. Taking the small movement as encouragement, Jack kept coaxing him, "It's just you and me now…You and ole Jack…"

"Hello," Jessie waved a hand in front of his face, but she spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the dog.

"And the lass, here, whom will be shutting up right now so that you, doggie, can come closer."

Jessie glared at the back of the pirate captain's head before flopping down cross-legged and folding her arms over her chest.

The dog crawled all the way out from under the desk. Jack got more excited. "C'mon…That's it boy, come on…That's a good boy…" He kept sweet-talking the dog, sounding surprisingly patient. "…Bit closer, bit closer…That's it…That's it, doggie."

When the dog stopped merely feet –if that- away from Jack lost his patience.

"Come 'ere you filthy, slimy, mangy, git!"

A crash was heard, and the dog whined and ran off, taking the keys with him.

"No-no I didn't mean it!" Jack waved his arms desperately out of the cell, after the dog.

"Aha," Jessie said. "You insulted it, and now the doggie goes bye-bye." She was still a bit sour over earlier.

Jack glared at her with –if he would have been _that_ immature- suggested he would stick his tongue out at her.

Both pirate and girl turned at the sound of footsteps that could be heard moments before a redcoat –clearly dead- tumbled down the stairs.

"This ain't the armory!" A pirate, the one Jessie seemed to remember as Twigg, shouted with an obvious amount of frustration.

"That it's not. Care to guess again?" Jessie piped up, drawing the pirates' attention the them. When neither answered, just crept closer in a kind of creepy way, she added a but nervously, "No one knows? Let me tell you: The building you are currently touring is the Port Royal jailhouse. But, don't worry – You can try again next time!"

"I'd advise you shut up now, lass," Jack said, his eyes studying the pirates. "These two wouldn't think about twice about slicing your pretty little throat."

Jessie's hands instantly flew protectively up to her throat and she fell back a few steps, away from the opening.

"Well, well, well," The pirate called Koehler said mockingly. "Look what we got here, Twigg! C'ptain Jack Sparrow." He sneered and spat at Jack's feet. Jack pursed his lips and looked insulted, though he was silent.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a God-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance." Twigg snarled, and added to Koehler, "His fortunes ain't improved much."

"He's not alone this time, though!" Jessie said defensively, feeling a bit safer now that she knew she was out of reach of the pirates…and their swords.

Koehler and Twigg on gave her a single mocking glance, before turning back to Jack when he began speaking. "Worry about your _own_ fortunes, gentlemen." He said, his voice gaining strength with every word. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers…and mutineers."

Koehler's hand instantly shot forward between the bars going for Jack's throat. Both Jack and Jessie –even though she knew they couldn't reach her- leaned back. In the moonlight, the hand at Jack's throat became skeletal.

"So there is a curse," Jack breathed, sounding a lot calmer then, oh, _anyone_ else would have been. "That's interesting."

"That's _freaky. _Or _strange. Unusual, _maybeEven _abnormal_." Jessie listed off random words. "But certainly not _interesting_."

Twigg shot her a glare and made a slicing motion across his throat, causing Jessie to shudder and flinch away.

Koehler ignored her as he snapped; "You know _nothing_ of Hell." He released Jack's throat with a jerk, and the two turned to leave the prison.

Once they were out of view, Jessie, feeling a bit safer, appeared beside Jack. She calmed herself with the idea of knowing he was there, as he examined the bone and muttered to himself, "That's very interesting…"


	12. Aboard a Ghost Ship

CHAPTER TWELVE 

"_Elizabeth_!" Amber yelled, wheeling away from the window. As she did, the medallion around her neck slapped against her skin.

The medallion! Amber's hand reached up and clutched it in her hands. _Hers_ had stayed the same, but _Jessie's…_

"Oh God," Amber whispered. What if the pirates mistook Jessie's for the real thing? She didn't have more time to dwell on it though, because, the pirates on the _Black Pearl_ had already rowed ashore. Despite Amber's mental protests, her palms started to sweat.

"Get a grip," Amber told herself. If she could keep her head long enough to have a normal conversation with Will Turner, by golly she could do _this!_

"…Right," Amber said, speaking out loud, instead of thinking to herself. "But what exactly _is_ this" What was she supposed to _do?_ Follow Estrella to the Fort? Race into Port Royal on her own? Hide in the closet with Elizabeth?

"Oh _no_," Amber told herself aloud. No _way _was she putting herself in such a position that she would get herself kidnapped!

"Amber!" Awoken by Amber's earlier yell, Elizabeth came running into her room, her white nightgown blowing behind her.

"Elizabeth!" Amber ran to the older girl and grabbed her forearms, Elizabeth mimicking the movement. For a moment Amber actually found herself slightly comforted by the fact that she wasn't alone, even if Elizabeth was the one she was with.

"Pirates!" Elizabeth said urgently. Amber was too frightened to comprehend whether or not Elizabeth's voice held not only fear, but also a touch of excitement. "They're invading the port! Here to rescue Captain Sparrow, no doubt…Come, Amber, come quickly!"

The teenage girl wasn't thinking clearly, and allowed herself to be dragged along by the governor's daughter. As they ran, Amber cursed herself for not being able to keep her head. She usually responded well under pressure, her friends called her 'calm and collected.'

_I'm certainly not now,_ Amber growled at herself. It wasn't like she had no idea what was going to happen! She knew exactly, done to the last movement, what would happen tonight, and in the days that follow.

_Wrong._ Amber suddenly realized. She knew what _had_ been going to happen…_Before_ she was throw into the mix. And even if she hadn't changed anything this far, Amber only knew what would happen to Elizabeth, not _her._

This thought caused Amber to tremble in fear.

"Amber…Amber?" Elizabeth's voice reached Amber even through her fearful thoughts. "Amber, you must move quicker. Father isn't in the house and the only servants here are Estrella, and the butler, Charles. Quickly, Amber…We must find them!" She took off again, towards the servant's end of the house.

In the midst of all that's important, Amber only had time for one thought: _So _Charles _is "Chum's" _real _name…_

"Are you with me, Amber?" Elizabeth's shout brought Amber back to the present. It seemed as if the older girl somehow _knew_ she had to keep talking to Amber.

"Yes, I'm here," Amber assured her. "Right behind you." And she would stay there, all night if she had to. She needed someone else in control right now. Elizabeth, for the most part, seemed to be in control. Her levelheaded vibe was comforting Amber greatly and she felt that_ maybe_ she would live to see tomorrow.

As they were flying across the hallway and towards the room at the other end, Elizabeth and Amber heard a knock on the door. Again, Amber found herself thinking the dumbest things…_If they're pirates, and are going to burst in anyway…Why knock?_

"Charles-" Elizabeth began in a terrified scream, apparently thinking the same thing Amber knew—Whoever was behind that door did _not_ have good intentions. "Don't-"

It was too late. The butler opened the door to reveal the pirates known as Pintel and Ragetti, among others.

"Hello Chum," Pintel laughed, and as Amber and Elizabeth watched on in horror, shot the poor man dead.

Elizabeth effectively muffled her scream of terror, her hand covering her mouth, but Amber didn't. She had never witnessed any murder before, and her terrified scream echoed throughout the foyer.

It attracted Ragetti's attention and he pointed up at them with his torch.

"Up there!" He bellowed.

As they advanced up the stairs, Elizabeth turned and practically flew up the stairs, Amber trying her best to keep up—She kept tripping over the hem of her own, darker, nightgown. It was Elizabeth's old one, and far too big.

She followed Elizabeth into a room in the servant's end of the foyer and shoved it closed behind her.

A shriek escaped Elizabeth's throat when she ran into Estrella, and Amber turned to see the woman tell her desperately:

"Miss Swann! They've come to kidnap you!"

"Whot?" Elizabeth asked, her slightly British accent making her appear even more confused. Amber assumed that Elizabeth's idea of the pirates being here to rescue Jack was now out of the question.

"_You're_ the gov'ner's _daughter…_" Estrella told her with patience.

"Ransom," Amber said matter-of-factly, even though she knew that wasn't why the pirates were here.

Amber watched as realization dawned on Elizabeth's face, and she quickly reassessed the situation. It didn't take her long to get back in control.

"They haven't seen you," She told Estrella shoving her into a corner, and, Amber noticed, out of sight. "Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort."

"They _have_ seen you…" Elizabeth muttered to Amber, her hand pressed to her forehead as she tried to think quickly. "But you're of no _use_ to them…"

"Should I feel relieved or unloved?" Amber mumbled inaudibly.

"Hurry! Up here!" Shouts were heard from the room outside; the doorknob rattled and Amber knew Pintel and Ragetti were mere seconds away from bursting in on them.

"Oh…" Elizabeth looked around her surroundings. She looked from Estrella's hiding place to Amber and in a single glance Amber knew that there was no room for them _both_ to hide there.

"Follow me," Elizabeth ordered, and moments before the duo burst in on them, she raced into the adjoining room.

Amber was at her heels, but as she turned the same corner, she tripped on her blasted nightgown hem. She fell to her knees; and though she bounced right back up, she had lost valuable seconds. As she turned the corner after Elizabeth, Pintel caught sight of the corner of her nightgown.

"In here!" She heard him shout, and he appeared a moment later. Before she could get far enough away, he grabbed hold of the extra cloth of her nightgown and pulled her to him.

"I gotcha now," He laughed in her face and Amber's throat swelled with fear. She was too frightened to scream.

"_Duck_!"

Amber only had a second to comprehend the words shouted by Elizabeth; but since she knew what her intentions were in the movie, she understood what they meant.

Poor Pintel did not, however, and as Amber twisted her head out of the way, he was hit square in the face by the bed warmer Elizabeth held as a weapon.

He fell to the floor in pain, and, groaning, released Amber to clutch his face.

"Thank you," Amber said as she fell to the ground by the sudden movement of Pintel's collapse. As she pushed herself to her feet she added, "And that was so cool!"

Ignoring her, Elizabeth swung the bed warmer again, this time at Ragetti. The skinny pirate caught it in his hand before it could hit him though, and Amber could swear she heard him barking at her.

"Woof! Woof!" Ragetti barked, as Amber shook her head in disgust. He was very cool, yet oddly disturbing…

"Gotcha," Ragetti laughed to Elizabeth as she struggled to get the pan out of his grasp.

"Elizabeth, there is more than one way to use a bed warmer as a weapon!" Amber cried, gesturing towards the clasp on the rod. She couldn't reach from here; otherwise she would have squeezed it herself.

"Perfect," Elizabeth said. Ragetti followed her gaze, as she looked up at the pan of the bed warmer. With one quick squeeze of the finger she released the clasp and sprinkled red-hot coal into the pirate's eyes.

"It's hot!" He cried, releasing the bed warmer to brush furiously at his face. "It's on me!"

"This way," Elizabeth said to Amber as she grabbed the younger girl's arm to drag her towards the stairs.

"Come on!" Pintel, recovered from his earlier whack in the face, told Ragetti.

Elizabeth and Amber raced down the stairs, Amber struggling to stay upright and cursing her nightgown hem for being so long. If she tripped again…

As they neared the end of the steps, Ragetti jumped over the stair well of the second floor and landed on both feet directly in front of Elizabeth, stopping her dead in her tracks. Behind her, Amber could hear the sound of Pintel's boots come to a halt. They had them trapped.

At that moment a canon ball burst through the wall, sending broken wood flying. Amber, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti all looked on as the canon took out one of its own men as the pirate struggled with an armful of jewelry.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Elizabeth and Amber darted past the pirates. Not a second later, the chandelier crashed to the floor in a fury of broken glass.

The fallen ceiling piece sent Amber and Elizabeth into a panic. In the chaos and rush that followed moments later, Amber ran towards the mansion's front doors and Elizabeth the dining room.

With Amber going on way and Elizabeth going the other, Pintel and Ragetti were torn. Ragetti had already taken a few, rushed steps in the direction of Elizabeth, so Pintel ordered him to go and get her while he went after Amber.

Amber's face went pale as she reached Charles' dead body at the door. She really didn't want to step on him on her way out.

But she had no choice. Amber stepped on his fingers as she raced past the doorway, avoiding stepping on any other parts of his body.

"Oh…_yuck…_" Amber complained as she slid to a halt. She half-turned; hoping neither Pintel nor Ragetti had followed her. Amber's hopes crashed when she noticed Pintel's burly form rush out of the mansion after her.

"Why _me…_" Amber wondered, wishing the pirates would just leave her alone. She realized what a mistake she had made when she had turned and fled towards the door, instead of following Elizabeth. But she had been rushed, and wasn't thinking clearly. She turned back around and headed towards the main streets of Port Royal.

The little town was in havoc. Everywhere people screamed as pirates chased them, terrorizing them to death. Buildings were burning and collapsing; and all around Amber townsfolk and pirates fell to the ground.

"Mama!" A little blonde-haired boy, no older than four or five, cried out. Amber's gaze found him standing all alone in front of her, but up farther than she was.

A stray canon ball struck the wall of the building behind him, and it wobbled back and forth dangerously. It moments, it would tumble to the ground.

Amber's breath caught. If the child didn't get out of the way before the structure fell, he would be crushed and killed on impact.

As the bottom of the wall began to give way, Amber rushed forward and scooped up the boy in her arms without completely stopping. Only when they were out of harm's way did she halt.

"It's okay," Amber comforted the child trembling in her arms, despite her own pounding heart. "You're alright now."

Immediately the boy relaxed in her arms. Though the panic was still all around her, Amber smiled a little. She had always had a soft spot for children, especially little boys. They were always so sweet and adorable.

"Daemon!" A woman's voice cried. "Daemon, where are you?"

"Mama!" The little boy cried, squirming in Amber's arms. She realized that this child must be Daemon.

"Daemon!" A woman pushed her way through the crowd and stopped in front of Amber. Though her clothes were torn and face bloody, she showed great relief. "Oh Daemon, thank God you're alright!"

Amber surrendered the boy willingly to the woman, knowing that by the way each was acting, she could mean him no harm. The woman began to cry tears of joy as she held Daemon in her arms and cried tears of joy.

"Thank you. Thank you do much for keeping my little boy safe," She said to Amber, looking up for the first time to see her standing there. "I don't know how'll I ever thank you."

"It's alright," Amber said. She didn't want to sound rude, but this wasn't exactly the time or place to have a reunion. Amber hadn't forgotten that she still had a pirate on her trail.

After another gushed 'thank you' the woman turned to leave. Amber headed of in the other direction, wondering where she should go, and if Pintel had given up on her and gone back to help Ragetti.

Across the street, Amber saw Will engaged in fighting a pirate. She crossed over closer to see that the man held Will by the neck and had an ax to his throat.

"Say good-bye," He snarled.

Before the pirate could make a move to cut Will's throat, however, a canon ball slammed into a building behind them and the sign above them came tumbling loose.

Will ducked just in time to avoid being hit by the flying sign, but the pirate didn't.

"Good-bye," Will said, just as instructed, as the sign flung the pirate through the glass. Will stumbled back a few steps and right into Amber.

"Will!" Amber cried, relieved to be with someone familiar. It was way too freaky to be out there alone with no way to defend herself. "Thank God I found you!"

"Amber?" Will asked, confused as to why she would be here. Before he could say anything more, though, something else caught his eye.

It was Elizabeth. Ragetti held her hands behind her back and was shoving her along towards the _Pearl._ Elizabeth caught Amber's eye once, and the younger girl knew she was frightened. Elizabeth's gaze landed on Will and she called his name loud enough for him to hear.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered, but before he could do anything, a running pirate hit over the head with one of his stolen goods.

"Out of my way, Scum," He called, laughing.

As she gazed down at Will's unconscious form, Amber was grateful that she had been standing out of the way of the pirate's hand, otherwise she would probably be laying there next to him. She sighed as she looked at him. She could have stopped that…

Suddenly a thought filled Amber's brain and she realized something.

She had seen _Ragetti_ pushing Elizabeth along towards the ship. But as Amber though back to what she had seen, she remembered that _Pintel_ had not been with them…

"'Ello Poppet."

A startlingly creepy voice came from behind Amber, and she froze, recognizing it. Before the dirty hand even clamped down on the back of her neck she knew she had made a mistake; being temporarily distracted by Daemon and Will had allowed Pintel to catch up with her.

Pintel put his flaming torch inches away from Amber's neck. The flames flickered dangerously close to her throat and she whimpered. She knew that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to let Pintel see her fear, but she knew the pirate would willingly kill her here and now and he only thing she could feel was fear. In fact, she was on the verge of tears as he brought his lips close to her ear to whisper:

"You've got something of mine, lass, and I think ya better be givin' it back."

Did he mean the medallion? Surely he knew it was Elizabeth who possesed it.

But then it struck Amber that he didn't. All he knew was that _someone_ had the medallion. Since both Amber and Elizabeth had been at the house at the same time, the pirate had no way of knowing which girl had the medallion.

If Ragetti had taken Elizabeth towards the _Pearl_ without Pintel's knowing, then the stubby pirate still had reason to believe that he needed to capture Amber.

Sudden heat all around her neck, as if she were wearing a necklace of fire, pierced through Amber and she called out and twisted away. But Pintel held her tight; though Amber noticed he did move his hand from the back of her neck to her shoulder—Meaning he felt the heat too.

Amber knew it couldn't be the torch, because it hadn't moved from its spot near her throat.

"What do ya have that's a-hot, lass?" Pintel asked, fingering the part of the medallion's chain on the back of her neck.

When he picked that particular part of her chain up, Amber noticed the heat in that spot melt away.

_Of course!_ Amber thought, wondering why she hadn't realized it sooner. The burning around her neck was no more than the metal, chain—heated from being so close to the torch.

It wouldn't have mattered much, except now Pintel was aware of her necklace. Curiously, he twisted the chain around and noticed the medallion on the chain.

"Ah…" Pintel laughed.

_Please don't turn it over. _Amber begged silently. If Pintel found out her medallion was a fake, what would he do to her?

But then, what would he do if he thought the medallion was real?

Pintel didn't turn it over. All he did was reach for the clasp to unhook the necklace. His fingers were large, though, and he fumbled with the release.

Taking advantage of the moment, Amber stopped on Pintel's foot with all her weight.

"Ow!" The pirate howled, releasing Amber to grab his foot. He recovered quickly though and Amber didn't have time to run far.

"Just hand over the gold, lass, and I promise I won't hurt you," He persuasively.

Amber grasped the medallion her sweat palms and shook her head, backing away from him slowly. He advanced on her, and she backed up as far as she could –making sure she didn't step on Will. When she ran into a still-standing building, and could back away no farther, Pintel kept coming closer.

He snarled and reached for a pistol he kept in his belt. "I'll get that gold, one way or another, lassie," He threatened.

"Parley!" Amber said immediately as he raised the gun.

Pintel froze. "What?"

"Parley," Amber repeated, remembering the rest of Elizabeth's speech that Pintel _didn't_ hear. "I invoke the right of parley. According to the code of the brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain."

_Thank God for quoting best friends and long hours in front of the TV._ Amber said mentally, grateful for the firs time that she and Jessie had watched the movie so many times in a row, and for Jessie's annoying, non-stop quoting…Not even Amber could quote that much.

"I know the code," Pintel said slowly, perhaps wondering why _she_ knew.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete," Amber insisted. She hope she was recalling correctly when she thought that Pintel was the one that had made Ragetti 'honor the code' and not the other way around…Otherwise, she could be in trouble.

"You want to be taken to the Captain, eh?" Pintel grinned disgustedly. "I'll honor the code, but you'll go without a fuss."

By now he was close enough to Amber to grab her wrists, and twist them around behind her back. He shoved her in front of him, and she stumbled.

"On your feet," He growled pulling her upright and pushing her along.

Amber allowed herself to be shoved rather roughly along, figuring there was nothing she could do about how gently Pintel brought her to the Captain she had insisted on seeing.

----------------------

A few minutes later Amber was brought on board. Ragetti had just gotten Elizabeth on bored moments before. Now they stood side by side, Pintel holding Amber's wrist, Ragetti Elizabeth's.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives," The Bo'Sun said firmly to the duo.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," Pintel and Ragetti said in unison, each talking about the girl they held. The two pirates glanced at each other curiously, before turning back to the Bo'Sun.

Ragetti had released Elizabeth and she stepped forward boldly, telling the Bo-Sun, "I am here to negotiat-" She was cut of by the Bo'Sun's hand striking the side of her face with a sickening noise.

Amber winced. It the slap didn't look like it would feel to pleasant.

"You will speak when spoken to," He ordered Elizabeth, who stood gasping in shock with her hand on her cheek.

"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," The voice belonging to Captain Barbossa said sternly, grabbing the Bo'Sun's wrist.

"Aye, Sir," Bo'Sun said grudgingly, pulling his wrist free of Barbossa's grip.

Barbossa turned to Elizabeth, "My apologies, miss."

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth began, "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities towards Port Royal."

"Yeah, sure…What she said," Amber added, as the pirates laughed at the girls. Amber stepped forward, and when Pintel released her, she went to stand beside Elizabeth.

"I understood you," Barbossa said to Amber before addressing Elizabeth, "But there where a lot of long words in there, Miss.; we're not but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back," Elizabeth said coldly.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Barbossa said calmly, and when Elizabeth stared blankly on while Amber made faces at the evilly cute monkey, he continued, "Means 'no.'"

"Very well," Elizabeth replied, jerking her medallion of her neck and walking over to the side of the ship, "I'll drop it," She threatened.

While Elizabeth stood there, Amber fumbled with her medallion. Should she just pretend it was real? Or should she just leave it there, and hope no one noticed it?

But Pintel had already saw it. _Might as well play it in my favor_. Amber thought. She went to join Elizabeth by the edge, but before she could reach dangle her medallion over the edge as well, Pintel grabbed her wrist.

"I can't let you do that," He snarled quietly, yanking the chain of the medallion. Amber fought for it for a moment, but he had a firmer grip than she did, and it was pulled from her grasp. Laughing, he pocketed the coin.

"Bloody," Amber cursed. If she could have only had the 'leverage' the medallion would have given her, she would have been taken back to shore.

Elizabeth still held the medallion over the sea. Finally, Barbossa spoke:

"My hold's a bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?" He laughed nervously and added with a snap, "Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for!" Elizabeth said desperately. "I recognize this ship—I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!"

"Didja know?" Barbossa said calmly.

"Calm down, girl," Amber whispered. Elizabeth was getting nervous, and needed to calm down if she was going to get what she wanted.

"Fine," Elizabeth said, taking Amber's quiet advice. "I suppose if it is worthless, there's no point in me keeping it." She let some of the chain slide through her fingers.

"No!" The whole crew cried in unison, leaning forward instinctively.

Elizabeth gave a soft, 'oh…' and gathered the rest of the chain into her fist.

Barbossa stepped forward, looking more than a little nervous. "Do ya have a name, Missy?"

"Elizabeth…Turner," She said,

_Don't we all wish. _Amber thought.

Elizabeth looked down humbly. "I'm a maid in the governor's household."

"Miss _Turner._" Barbossa turned to his crew and an excited murmur with threw the crowd.

"Bootstrap!" Pintel told Ragetti, who nodded eagerly.

"And how does a _maid_ come to own a trinket such as that?" Barbossa said, turning to back to Elizabeth. "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering," Elizabeth replied.

"It's not," Amber assured her, but the other girl didn't hear.

"Very well, you'll hand it over and we'll put your port to our rudder and ne'er return," Barbossa offered. He held out his hand for the medallion.

Elizabeth thought about it, then hesitatingly began to surrender the medallion.

"Don't-" Amber began not really caring if she changed the course of things. But Pintel but a dirty hand over her mouth, and what Amber wanted to say wasn't worth licking his hand.

Elizabeth shot a look at Amber, confused. When she looked back at Barbossa he was smiling, and wiggling his fingertips for the medallion. Slowly, Elizabeth gave it to him.

The captain gave it to the monkey who jumped onto Pintel's shoulder and screeched.

"All _right_," He said, reaching into his pocket for Amber's medallion. Not much got by that little monkey.

Barbossa watched with interest as Pintel handed the medallion to the monkey. The monkey studied it; and for a moment looked as if he were going to toss it to the ground.

_There is no _way_ that monkey knows it's fake._ Amber thought desperately. She was relieved when the monkey shrieked and ran off with both medallions.

Barbossa watched him go, looking thoughtfully at Amber.

"So you go them both?" He asked Pintel.

"Aye," Pintel replied proudly.

"Good." He turned to Amber, "And you're name, lass?"

"Amber…Swann," Amber said slowly, figuring any other name would result in her declared useless and being thrown overboard.

Elizabeth gaped at Amber, who only stared at Barbossa.

"Hmm…" The captain said thoughtfully. "Might do for a nice bit of ransom when all it's over. She stays."

He turned then and began barking orders at his crew, who began to leave port.

"Wait!" Elizabeth called out worriedly. "She can't stay—What of our bargain?"

Barbossa ignored her, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She called again. "You have to take us to shore!" She looked back at Amber, and seemed to be remembering Barbossa saying she stayed. "Our bargain! You _must_. According to the code of the order of the brethren…"

"First!" Barbossa wheeled around to address Elizabeth, and Amber came to stand beside her to hear his small speech. "Your return to shore was not part of our negations, nor our agreements, so I _must_ do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirates' code to apply, and you're _not_! And thirdly! The code is more what you'd call…_guidelines_…than actual rules." He laughed slyly. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Misses Turner and Swann!"

Ragetti and Pintel came up from behind the girls and Amber once again found herself being shoved below deck by Pintel's rough hands.

As they walked, they were also sailing away from Port Royal. The farther they got, the uneasier Ragetti got. He shifted from foot to foot and clucked his tongue nervously a few times.

"What's got ya so uneasy, Rags?" Pintel finally asked, as if there weren't two girls listening in.

Ragetti shook his head. "Don't ya feel it, Pintel? It's calling…."

"What's calling, Rags?"

The tall pirate shrugged. "It's probably nuttin'. Let's just get these lassie's belong deck, eh?"

Pintel agreed, and they walked on silently.

As she was being shoved along next to Elizabeth, a thought suddenly struck Amber. Tomorrow, when Will goes to the jailhouse for Jack and Jessie, she wouldn't be with him, as she told Jessie she would be.

_And Will wasn't awake to see me taken captive. _Amber released with a sickening pain in her stomach. _So he won't be able to say for sure that I'm with Elizabeth._

Which meant that, though they may guess as to her whereabouts, no one would know for certain.


	13. The Girls are MISSING!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

At the edge of the horizon a single speedboat appeared, presumably captained by a few teenagers on their late night escapades. The moon reflected on the salty warm water rippled due to the presence of waves made by the speedboat. The little boat went back and forth, bouncing over it's own waves, before turning back in the direction it had come, and disappearing over the watery horizon.

The only other boat visible on the Caribbean Sea, the 2002 model of a patoon--The _Wave Runner--, _rocked gently back and forth, causing the four sleeping adults onboard to snuggle deeper into sleep.

After the light swaying had stopped, a solitary mosquito buzzed here, there, and here again. It flew by the ears of the two sleeping men, their heads buried in their arms; it landed on the hair of a dark-headed brunette woman, sleeping in a similar position, for but a moment. Finally, the little insect settled itself on the arm of a blonde-haired woman.

_Buzz._ The mosquito demanded attention. _Buzz, buzz. _ Finally the little insect settled itself in the crook of her arm and started to do what mosquitoes do: Gently take a little blood from its unwilling host.

"Mmm…" The blonde-haired woman protested, still asleep. "Get off, it tickles." Her head was resting on her left arm—Coincidentally, the same one the mosquito now bit. With her free hand, she waved it away.

The little bugger flew off, but came back a nanosecond later, biting harder.

"I said get off, you annoying snot, you." Eyes still closed; her right arm flew over her head to reach the bug. Instead, it hit her in the head and she awoke with a jolt, causing the mosquito to fly away for good.

"Huh?" She said, raising her head sharply. The movement caused her vision to blur together and head to throb. Clutching her head in pain, she attempted to stand up, only to find that her knees collapsed under the slightest amount of weight.

Grasping the table attached to the boat for support, and muttering foul words under breath, she tried to stand up straight—Only succeeding in getting halfway up. It would have to do.

"I _despise _hangovers," Bethany Reece—Amber's mother—muttered darkly. She could only have had a drink or two in the few hours they'd been at sea, but Beth's body had never been one to hold even a small amount of alcohol before suffering the drink's effects. Probably the reason why she only drunk once or twice a year.

With her head starting to clear, she remembered just where she was and what had gone on. She recalled toasting to a happy vacation in the Caribbean with her best friend, Carly Montgomery, Carly' husband, Peter, and her own husband, David.

David and Beth's daughter, Amber, had been in the water with Peter and Carly's daughter, Jessie. The four adults didn't make a habit of drinking while in the company of their children, but they had all promised they would only drink a few.

But Beth remembered the girls being so quiet that they simply forgot they were there and had had a little more Pina Coladas than they had intended.

Neither the Montgomery's nor the Reece's drunk frequently or regularly, and their bodies simply shut down after a few drinks. Which, Beth noticed, must have happened here. All three of her companions where dead asleep, as she had been only moments before.

Beth was more than a little surprised to see that it was after dark—They must have been drinking since well before noon. How long they had been asleep, she had no knowledge of.

_Amber and Jessie must not have been too concerned, _The mother thought silently. She figured the girls would have woken them up had they needed their assistance.

"I wonder where they are…" Beth muttered. The boat wasn't very big—There was a top deck, a little room that served as a storage area for coolers, and nothing more. It was obvious to the woman that the girls weren't on the top deck with them, so she checked below. Only the single cooler they had brought with them was there.

"Those little water bugs must still be in the water." She went over to the rail and looked around, but the water they floated on was still and silent.

Amber's mother was an easy-going, carefree woman. Not much riled her up, probably why she was adored by most of her daughter's friends; and it took a lot to get her in a panic. She hadn't been worried a moment ago when she couldn't find her daughter or her friend, but when farther search proved they were indeed gone, one of her rare panic attacks began.

"David," Bethany shook the shoulder of her sleeping husband roughly. The computer technician muttered something about hard drives and turned over. Beth growled in fear and frustration. Her husband had always been one of the heaviest sleepers she knew and impossible to wake. "My _God,_ David, _wake up_!"

The ear-screaming voice that Amber had inherited from her mother echoed in David's eardrum. He was awake almost immediately.

"Wha-What?" He said, jumping up and looking around dramatically. The motion didn't seem to cause him any pain—David's hangovers always had been minor, unlike his wife's.

"Hello, dear," The man said, grinning at her angry expression. The jokester's smile melted when Beth narrowed her eyes. His glasses were crooked on his nose, and after he pushed them up farther and in the correct position, the brown-haired man scratched the stumble he called a "beard" while studying his wife's expression. "Beth, what's wrong?"

Beth didn't even wait for him to close his mouth before she shouted in her grimacingly loud voice: "The _girls, _Dave! The _girls_! They're…They're _gone_!"

"What? No, that can't be right," David said, not believing her at all. As a computer technician and a bit of a nerd, his common sense always had to analyze everything he was told. "That's impossible—Where could they go?"

"I don't _know_, David…All I know is that my daughter is _not where she should BE_!" The frantic woman shouted each word louder and louder until she had shouted louder than David had ever heard her. It awoke Carly and Peter, who rubbed their eyes tiredly.

Peter, who had an 'iron stomach' when it came to accepting the after affects of alcohol, recovered first.

"What's wrong, Beth?" He asked, recognizing the shouting voice. "What's the matter?"

"What's gotcha so scared, Beth, honey?" Carly asked, finally able to comprehend the situation. The brunette woman was much like Beth when it came to having God-awful hangovers, and her body had taken awhile to assess her surroundings.

"Amber and Jessie, I can't find them!" Beth was tired of having to repeat herself—She didn't want to sit around here and _talk_ about it! They should be _doing_ something!

"Lord!" An uptight, over dramatic Caroline Montgomery leapt from her seat. "Beth, are you _sure?_" She buried her face in her hands and shuddered.

"Peter, she's right. The girls aren't below decks," David told his blonde-haired friend, emerging from having just explored the room below. Peter nodded, and stepped away from the rail of the _Wave Runner._ He hadn't seen the girls in the water, either.

"I can't see them anywhere around the boat either," He confirmed. His blonde hair, full lips, and narrow nose were all pinched with worry. Jessie had worn that same expression many times, as she tended to look just like her father; though when it came to keeping her head, she often couldn't do it—She had gotten that from her mother, for the police officer, Peter Montgomery, always remained calm. It was in his training to do so. Now he tried to understand the situation by adding, "They're not in the water."

"_People_!" Beth exclaimed, pushing the same blonde hair Amber had out of her eyes and stomping a foot. Her daughter was just like her, both in normally keeping her head, and having the same long hair, wide nose, thin lips, and sparkling eyes. While Jessie was a combination of having her father's looks and mother's attitude, Amber took after her father, the computer nerd, either little or none.

"I've already _searched _the boat; I've already _looked_ in the water—I can _assure_ you that our girls _are not there_!" Beth trembled with the control it took to stay a little calm. The stay-at-home mom, who often times acted as substitute teacher at the elementary school near where she lived, was worried now, not over the first graders who couldn't stay in a straight line, but her own missing daughter. She was on the verge of tears as she told her friends, "Isn't there anything _else_ we can do, other than sit around here and _talk_ about it? It accomplishes _nothing_!"

"What could have possibly _happened_ to them?" Carly wailed, throwing her hands up in the air. "What if they drowned, or were injured by sharks, or—Or _worse_!" The full time mom, who had never even attended college, buried her face in her hands and sobbed dryly, because no tears came, despite her fear. Both her and her daughter weren't very tearful, no matter how afraid or sad.

"Hush, honey," Peter wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife, who leaned into him for comfort. "Nothing like that could happened to them. Wherever they are, I'm sure that they're fine." Aside from being calm, Peter was unshakingly optimistic, especially when comforting his wife. "It's summer vacation, and I'm sure that more than one family is down here _vacationing. _You know how social our girls are, knowing everyone—They probably ran into some friends and went for a boat ride while we were sleeping. I'm sure they've just lost track of time."

David listened to what his sandy blonde-haired, skinny twig, friend was saying, and knew immediately that that wasn't what had happened. At home, Amber and Jessie only hung out with a small group of three or four girls, who weren't very 'popular' themselves. He knew that the chances of them running into someone they knew, and then going off without their parents' knowing—both Amber and Jessie were more responsible than that—were slim to none.

"I'm taking us back to shore," Peter informed them, leaving Carly's side to go to the wheel. "We have to notify the local authorities that our girls are missing."

"Good idea," David said, fishing the boat's keys from his pocket and tossing him to the other man.

Peter caught the keys easily and put them in the ignition. He turned the gear and waited for the engine to start up.

…Nothing happened. Peter twisted the keys around again, and this time the engine made a noise. It sounded muck like it should, chug chug chugging, but only for a moment. Just before it died again, it did something that sounded a lot like _gurgling._

Peter threw up his hands in exasperation, and looked to David for an answer. David was the computer guy—maybe he knew what was wrong the engine, because he knew a lot about most mechanics, not just computers.

David shrugged, indicating he couldn't tell for sure without actually _examining _the engine, but he ventured a guess anyway—"Engines flooded? Perhaps we've sat here with it off too long."

"Sounds right to me." Peter never had doubted anything David told him, and when he attempted once more to start up the boat, it gurgled again. "_Somethin' _liquid is in there."

"_Dave_! _Peter_!" Beth had a voice that always made it sound like she was in control, and no one had ever dared to challenge what she said. "It doesn't _matter_ what is wrong with the engine! Either way, you _cannot fix it._" She wrapped her arms around a shaking Carly, comforting herself as much as her friend, and added softly, "Just get me back to shore. I want to find my girls."

"We'll get you there, Beth," Dave assured her, walking over and planting a kiss on her forehead. He gave Carly a pat on the back and added, "Soon. I promise."

It was silent after that and the sound of motor engine was heard, softly at first, but getting steadily louder.

All four adults looked out over the horizon, to see a little speedboat heading towards them.

"What in the world…?" Peter asked in wonder. "Who could be out at this hour?"

"We're about to find out," David said, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose. "Because here they come."

Beth's arms slid off Carly and down to her sides, and she and Carly stared at the passengers in the little boat.

"'Ello," The tallest of the men greeted them. He was a middle-aged man—late forties, early fifties—with prematurely gray hair that suggested it had once been black. He wore his hair long, down to his shoulders, and it hung in dreadlocks. The stumble of a beard on his chin was still black, but streaked heavily with gray as well. His eyes were a lively brown, sparkling with hidden mischief; and he had a sailor's tan—suggesting a lifetime at sea. "My name's Jonathon Spar-"

"Sparlington," His companion, a short man who appeared to be a good ten years younger, interrupted him. His hair was still very brown, little or no gray hair visible, and it wasn't nearly as long—it reached his neck, and was curly and thin. His eyes were a deeper brown than his companion's and they had a bit of a stern look to them. "His name is Jonathon Sparlington."

Jonathon turned to his friend, his mouth slightly agape. 'Whot?' he mouthed to him, confused. The other man just waved him on, and Jonathon shrugged. He turned back to the other four, who hadn't seen what had just occurred between the two.

"Er…Right. I'm Jonathon Sparlington, and my friend here—who just _loves_ saying people's names—is Roger Turn-"

"Turnip," The man interrupted again. "Roger Turnip." He noticed the look Jonathon shot him again, and it was his turn to shrug. "You said it yourself—Introducing people is my 'thing.'" The way he said the last word made it clear that he was losing his friend's term. Roger liked to talk more "intelligently"…He didn't use words like "thing."

"Right," Jonathon flashed a hesitate grin at the people in the other boat. "His thing."

"Is there something we can help you with…Mr. Sparlington?" Peter didn't say 'If that is your _real_ name,' though his voice suggested it. Years of working around criminals had taught him to be suspicious around shady characters—Something these two definitely were.

"Oh no-no-no-no-_no_," Jonathon said, shaking his head furiously and waving his hands in front of himself, as if erasing the notion. "We are here to help _you._ Ya see…" He trailed off, and shot a look at Roger. "Ya see, we…"

"We noticed your engine didn't appear to be in total working order. Upon farther thought, we wondered if you might need a little assistance," Roger said, running a hand through his brown hair and sighing at his friend.

Peter narrowed his eyes disbelievingly.

"What my friend here means to say is this: Do ya need a ride, mate?" Jonathon smiled again and his absurd hand gestures never ceased to stop moving.

"No, I think we have everything under con-"

"Thank you, Mr. Sparlington," Beth interrupted Peter. She could tell by his body language he didn't trust the two, but she was _going_ to get to shore. Now. "We would love it if you could just drop us off at the nearest docks."

Jonathon nodded. "Can do, little lady. Just step on over."

By now, the littler boat had floated near enough to the anchored _Wave Runner_, that all Beth had to do was give Jonathon her hand and jump.

When she was safely on the other, nameless, boat, Jonathon released her hand. "There ya go, Mrs.…" He trailed off, and raised his eyebrows questionably.

"Reece." Beth pointed to David. "That's my husband over there."

"Ah…" Jonathon shot a look of distaste at Dave and looked thoughtfully at the rope that lay coiled by his feet in the boat. Shaking his head forcefully, he grinned warmly and reached out to help David. "Come on over, man."

David wouldn't normally take a man's hand, but it would be impossible to make it to the other boat otherwise. Slowly he held out his arm. His knees were bent and he was leaning forward, preparing to jump, when Jonathon spoke up:

"On second thought, Roger, you help the guy over," The hippie-like man released David's arm and stepped back.

Waving his arms madly, David fell forward. He would have fell in completely, but somehow he managed to get his feet under him again. Glaring angrily at Jonathon's back, he used Roger—who had come up to help him-- as an aid to hop safely onto the little boat.

Roger stood at the edge of the boat to help Carly, and next Peter, onto the boat.

"I appreciate this," Peter said, still not entirely sure these two were trust-worthy. "But what about our boat?"

"Ah, don't worry much, man," Jonathon grinned. "It'll still be there in the mornin'."

"Once we reach shore we'll send a coast guard out to pull it in," Roger assured the cop. Peter nodded, and took a seat next to Carly.

Seated safely between Beth and Peter, Carly still trembled slightly. Her daughter was missing, and she hadn't forgotten. Judging by David and Peter's pale faces and Beth's shaking hands, neither had they.

"Get us there quickly, if you can," She managed to get out. "It's import-" Her voice cracked and she fought back tears. "Important."

"I'll get us there as fast as possible," Roger promised, starting up the ignition. His back was to them, and his eyes focused ahead. Slowly, he turned the boat around and increased its speed.

Jonathon lingered by Beth. She was next to David, who was still staring sourly at Jonathon, but the older man ignored him.

"How are ya tonight?" He asked Beth casually.

She only had a weak smile to offer him. "Hanging on."

"Oh-"

"_Jonathon_!"

"Coming, Roger," The dreadlocked man sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking slowly towards the wheel. "Ye don't have to holler so dag-gone loud..."

Roger's response couldn't be heard over the wind that had appeared when the speedboat hit full speed. As promised, he made the little boat cruise over the waves as fast as possible. Unfortunately, it made conversations impossible and the temperature at least thirty degrees lower. Both worried couples—neither dressed for the cold night—shivered, not only in fear, but cold.

Each adult was leaning forward, willing the boat to go faster. Each one thought the same thing...

…What could have possibly happened to their daughters?

-----------------

At the wheel, Roger was scolding Jonathon, despite the fact that Roger was much, much younger. It was clear who was the 'boss' of the two.

"…Would you just leave the poor woman _alone_! Stop _flirting_ with her!" Roger exclaimed desperately. He was talking about Jonathon's attention to Beth, but he didn't use her name, less she could hear. He needn't have bothered; the wind blew away all words said.

"But…" Jonathon whimpered. "…_Why_?"

"One," Roger growled, leaning hard to the right, trying to turn the wheel in the direction he wanted it to go, "She's _married_! Does that mean _anything_ to you?"

Jonathon raised a finger and opened his mouth, but Roger interrupted.

"Don't answer that. I don't want to know. Two, you are _twice_ her age!" He stood back up completely and steered the boat straight-ahead. "That's just gross."

"Now you're just gloating about what happened to my so-many-number-of-greats-grandfather three hundred years ago," Jonathon whispered. "Just because she chose _your_ ancestor-"

"Shut up." Roger used another term he normally avoided. "I'm not done. _Three_…The woman's _daughter _is _missing_…She doesn't need some ole' hippie pirate man hovering over her!"

"But--"

"No 'buts!'" Roger said in a comical way that made him appear as if he were his father.

"I don't know why I let you boss me around…" Jonathon muttered. "…You're close to fifteen years youn'er 'an me…"

"Jonathon, you know what we're supposed to be doing."

"Yeah…" Jonathon sighed. "We're only hangin' 'round with the girls' folks 'til they get back from their adventure, and while they're gone we have to try to keep the parent's a _little _sane…And…And…Well, I forget the rest. But I knew that much, at least, eh?"

"That is most of it. But did you happen to forget the _reason_ we have to do all of that in the first place?" Roger growled.

Jonathon threw his hands up in the air. "How was I supposed to know that we sold the girl the _wrong _medallions! I didn't _know_ they weren't normal, for sale, replicas!"

"At least you sold them _together_," Roger whispered, slowing the boat down now that the shore was in sight. "Now, at least, they can get home. But, Jonathon…They may very well be _rewriting_ history, …It's dangerous. I only hope they be careful…Who knows what might happen if young Jessie and Amber change things too drastically?…All I know is it wouldn't be good…. Not good at all…."


	14. You Can't Come, Savvy?

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The sunlight streaming in through the hole in the cell next to Jessie's woke her halfway up, and she brushed at the warm rays on her cheek as if they could be removed.

"Don't make me go to school today, Mom," She mumbled, still asleep, "Algebra is the devil's work."

Her mother didn't reply, didn't gently shake her to get her to open her eyes. When she reached for her blankets to cover her head, she couldn't feel them. That was odd. Come to think of it, whatever she was lying on felt rather odd, too…

And the annoying sound of something beating metal was definitely _not_ her mother making breakfast…The former sound was far too quiet.

Slowly, fighting off a yawn, Jessie opened her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head and took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was a frustrated Jack Sparrow, muttering under his breath and trying rather unsuccessfully to pick the lock with a bone.

"Oh my _God_! Are you…" Jessie's panicked voice trailed off and she let her arms drop to her sides as she remembered yesterday's events. So it hadn't all been a dream. She really had spent an entire night in the same cell as Jack Sparrow.

For some unexplainable reason, a wide grin stretched all the way across Jessie's face. All night with Jack Sparrow—That was one for the girls back home.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes." Jack sounded amused as he looked over his shoulder at her, hands still clutching the bone. His smirk grew wider when he saw her and he added: "Well, except maybe the _beauty _bit."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jessie shot back.

"Ya got a little somethin'…" Jack brushed at his own cheek, and Jessie did the same with hers.

Her hand came back streaked with dirt, were her cheek had been pressed against the muddy floor.

"Sleeping in dirt'll do that to ye," Jack laughed, turning back to his lock picking.

"Like you actually stayed up all night!" Jessie growled, coming to stand beside him.

"Nah, I slept," Jack winked at her. "I just had the common sense to sleep against the stone wall."

"Shut up…" Jessie threatened.

"Silence helps me work better anyway." Jack focused his gaze in the bone and worked intently. A few seconds later he spoke again, without turning to look at her.

"Since I have an extra day or two before facing the noose—_Told _you _yesterday _there would be no hanging of the pirate tomorrow—" He broke off to smirk at her. "—I figured I could work on an escape plan."

"Well, you better find a new one," Jessie said, leaning back against the wall. "Because that one's not working."

"Yet," Jack pointed out, and kept picking.

"Not working _ever_." Jessie shot up and wrenched the bone from his grasp, smirking proudly at his astonished expression.

"This—" Jessie let the bone swing dangerously from her fingertips outside the gate of the cell. "—Is for making fun of me early in the morning." She let the bone drop out of her grasp…On the other side of the prison.

Jack jumped for the bone and tried to reach it, but Jessie had tossed the object far out of reach of the pirate's waving arms.

"In case you didn't notice…I'm _not_ what you'd call a morning person." Rubbing her hands together in a job well done, Jessie sat back down and laughed maliciously.

"Lass, I am going to—" Jack whirled to face her.

"There are other means of escape, Captain Sparrow."

Maybe it was the use of 'Captain' in his name, but something made Jack almost smile, and fold his arms with a 'this oughta be good' look about him. "Do tell, dearie."

Leaning back against the stall wall, Jessie closed her eyes and sighed. She was tired, and had some time to kill before Will and Amber got here. Might as well sleep.

Before she did, though, she had to explain the escape plan to Jack.

"Jack, where there's a Will, there's a way _out_."

X.x.X.

Ever wake up from a good night's sleep, do this or that, then go back to bed, only to find you can't fall back asleep?

Yes, well, that is exactly what _didn't_ happen to Jessie.

As soon as the young girl settled down, she fell fast asleep. She slept for a good hour, before waking up to familiar voices.

"You there, Sparrow! You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've 'eard a' it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"'Where does it make berth?' Have you not heard the stories?…_Captain _Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded _Isla de Muerta_—An island that cannot be found…_except _by those who already know where it is."

"You do realize that makes absolutely no sense." Jessie, fully awake now, sat up and pushed her blond hair out of her eyes.

"I do realize you have absolutely no idea what we're talking about." Jack glared at her.

"Sure I do! You're talking about the _Isla de Muerta_, a.k.a., the Island of the Dead—" Jessie broke off to snort. "—_That's _what you call ironic—and Captain Barbossa, his crew, and—"

Jack was gaping at her, so Jessie stopped babbling. Instead she winked. "Not as asleep as I looked, eh?"

"I heard you snoring." Jack turned back to Will, leaving Jessie to glare at him. She fought the urge to stick out her tongue, and instead crossed her arms.

"I do _not _snore…"

"The ship is well enough," Will insisted, drawing the conversation back in the direction it was supposed to be heading, slowly but surely. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack questioned, lazily gazing at his nails.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack seemed to be egging poor Will on.

"_Never_!" Will grabbed the bars and lunged forward.

"Don't—" Jessie began, but it was too late. Will stepped closer, and, in so doing, smashed the bone into pieces. He looked down at his feet curiously and Jessie winced.

Looking back at up at him, she noticed something.

"Where's Amber?" She asked standing up and coming to stand in front of Will. She grabbed the bars in her hands and peered past him. "I don't see her."

"I don't have a clue where Miss Reece is," Will replied, his voice full of confusion.

"Isn't she with you?"

"I haven't seen her since last night, when…the pirates…" Will trailed off, casting his eyes to the ground. Not looking up, he told Jack, "They took Miss Swann."

"Ah…So it _is _that you've found a girl," Jack smiled slyly, about to go on, but Jessie interrupted.

"What about Amber?" She demanded of Will. "Did they take her, too? Where was she when you saw her?" Jessie was getting nervous.

"Look, Miss…"

"My name's Jessie Montgomery," Jessie spat out. "But just tell me what happened to Amber!"

"I don't know," Will answered truthfully. "I don't remember much…" He put a hand to his head, where the was a small bump from the night before. "Miss Reece was beside me, talking to me, and then Eliza…Miss Swann…was being dragged down the street by a pirate…" He glanced at Jessie, his eyes pained. "I don't remember anything after that. I'm sorry, but I don't know what happened to your friend."

In shock, Jessie let go off the bars and slid down to the ground. She said nothing, only stared at the air in wonder.

"I see…" Jack, who had been listening quietly until now, spoke up. He addressed Will. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart…you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for _me_."

At this point of the movie, Jessie had always eyed the Will on screen and muttered 'I see _plenty _of profit in it for me.' But, now, sitting here, wondering what had happened to Amber…She said nothing. She was hardly listening.

"I can get you out of here," Will offered. He glanced at Jessie. "Both of you…Perhaps Miss Reece is back at Governor Swann's mansion," He suggested weakly, trying to help.

"Yeah…" Jessie muttered quietly. "Maybe…" Why was she finding it hard to believe?

"You can get us out?" Jack wasn't impressed. "How's that? The key's run off." He shot a menacing glance at first Jessie, then Will, then added, "And the bone is gone."

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges."

"Because we all know what _that _means," Jessie muttered. Despite her sarcastic remark, her heart was pounding, vision blurred, and stomach churning. Her 'joke' fell flat.

Will turned around and grabbed a bench. He positioned it in between the cell doors, but didn't apply pressure. Not yet. Instead, he told them: "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked curiously.

"Will Turner."

Jessie's dark murmur of 'dun-dun-dun' overlapped Jack's sudden interest and line of: "That would be short for William, I imagine…Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"…Yes," Will admitted slowly, suspiciously.

"Uh-huh…" Jack sat up straight, and thought a minute. "…Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me—" Jessie grunted. "—_us_ from this cell, I swear, on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl _and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Sticking his hand through the bars to shake Jack's, Will smiled slightly. "Agreed."

"Agreed," Jack grinned and released Will's hand. "Now get us out!"

As Will broke open the cell door, Jessie forced herself to her feet. Her legs were shaky and flimsy, and she almost fell.

_Not knowing is worse than knowing,_ She thought silently. If she knew for sure that Amber was with Elizabeth, she could be at rest. But not knowing if Amber were here, somewhere in town, or—if she _had _been taken with the pirates—what they had done to her…It was worse than if she were just worried about the fact they were _in a movie. _Now she truly had to worry over her friend's safety.

"Hurry, someone would've heard that," Will, after successfully opening the door, tossed the bench aside.

"Not without my effects!" While Jack made a dive for what had been hung by the door, Jessie followed him out of the cell and came to stand beside him.

"Why bother with that?" Will asked, gesturing to the gun Jack had just put on his person. "You could've killed me before but you weren't willing to use it."

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Jack raised his gun.

"Jack…" Jessie warned. It wouldn't do to let him kill Will.

"_Oh_, I wasn't going to do it," Jack looked at her pitifully. "Don't get yourself in a worthless—and rather annoying—tizzy, alright?" Jessie grinned and he turned back to Will. "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it…" His teasing look gone, Jack lowered his gun. "…Nor is this."

He strode past Will and dashed up the stairs, the blacksmith on his heels. Jessie followed after them, sprinting to keep up.

X.x.X

They reached the outside world in no time at all; and when Jack turned to head to the docks, he noticed Jessie behind Will.

"Hold _on_…" The pirate said. "Lass, what are you doing?"

"Following you?"

"Oh, no-no-no-no-_no_." Jack waved his hands in front of his face. "Lass, you can't come."

"And why _not_?" Jessie demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Listen, girl…I let you follow me around the first time, did I not?" Jack nodded, telling her he had. "And _see_ what happened? You got _arrested_. You're free now…Go and do…do…Well, do whatever you want; you just _can't _come along." Jack gave her a grin that could almost be called apologetic and added, "Savvy?"

"Jack Sparrow—"

"Captain."

"_Captain_," Jessie snarled, truly getting angry at the time they were wasting. "Jack Sparrow, I am going to come with you. They…" She trailed off, and added more quietly, "They may have Amber."

"Ah, but you don't know that for certain, luv," Jack pointed out, raising one finger knowingly. "Just go back to wherever it is you came from—"

"Not without Amber."

"Or look for her here; I'm sure she's around." Jack continued as if she never said anything. "And _if_ for some unforeseeable circumstance that will not be known until it's known, she _did_ end up on the _Black Pearl _along with the blacksmith's bonny lass…" Jack went on in a whisper, like whatever he was going to say was some huge secret. "I promise I won't hurt her." He brightened. "But bring her back here—" He pointed with both hands to the ground he was standing on. "—_Unharmed_, were you may or may not be waiting for her, it doesn't mean nary a thing to me, whatever you choose." He waved a hand in the air dismissingly and let out a breath. That was a rather long speech, even for Jack Sparrow.

Before Jessie could make any sense out of what he had just said or say another word in her defense, Will cleared his throat loudly and shifted his weight to another foot.

"I hate to…er…interrupt…," He said, shifting again. "But Jack and I do need to _move _a little faster then we are."

"Ah, yes, of course!" Jack brightened even more, and, snapping his fingers, he turned on his heel. "A rescue mission to accomplish, get out of the way, enjoy, however you wish to see it."

"Not without me." Jessie crossed her arms stubbornly and waited.

Jack turned slowly, his bright mood suddenly gone. He shot one look at her, sighed loudly, and gave a look in Will's direction that told the blacksmith it was in his hands, now.

"I apologize, Miss Montgomery," Will said, trying to be polite but quick at the same time. "But you're not coming. You can't."

"Why _not_?" Jessie dropped her arms and almost stamped her foot in anger, though she didn't.

"It's…" Jack cut in when the Will only stood there. "…It's…." He pursed his lips a moment. Straightening a second later, he snapped his fingers. "Bad luck to have a woman aboard the ship! Dreadful bad luck, luv…" He gave her a pitiful look. "I'm sorry."

Jessie didn't even have a nanosecond to open her mouth; the pirate captain was there one minute, gone the next. Before Jessie could've blinked, it seemed, Jack turned on his heel and raced for the bridge that led to the docks, Will directly behind him.

Jessie watched them until they rounded the corner, only stopping long enough for Jack to ask Will how badly he wanted to save Elizabeth. She supposed she _could_ have caught up with them there, but they would have just got rid of her again.

No, Jessie had another idea—One that would get her aboard the _Interceptor _with Jack and Will, unnoticed. And when they finally did notice her…It would be too late to do anything about it.


	15. Of Jailbreaks and Stolen Ships

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

Her plan wasn't all that complicated. Not really. At first thought, Jessie had planned on hiding away on the _Interceptor_ and not showing herself until Jack and Will had already set sail. But Jessie lacked the time—and ideas—to find a way on time. So she decided to give herself some more time.

If she informed the Governor of Jack's escape, he would send someone out to stop them sooner than Norrington would when he saw them on his own. They would be stalled, and it would give Jessie time to get on board the ship.

She still didn't know how to get on the ship, because, technically, she was a fugitive—She was an escaped prisoner, after all. So she couldn't really show herself without having a great plan.

But, she'd think of a way to do that later. Right now, she needed to reach the house.

-o0o-

The race for the Governor's Mansion from the jailhouse took longer than Jessie had previously thought. If she didn't get there fast, Jack and Will would reach their destination and be off before she could go with them.

And that wouldn't do at _all_.

If she didn't get on that ship…Jessie left the thought incomplete as she arrived in front of Governor Swann's mansion.

She had one hand raised to knock on the door when she remembered…The Governor wouldn't _be_ there. He was in the town; fretting over his daughter and looking over the Commodore's shoulders as Norrington mapped out a course to find the missing Elizabeth…

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID_!" Jessie held her hands, clenched into fists, to her sides as she jumped up and down in the same spot, cursing herself to Davy Jones' locker at her utter…stupidity.

How could she have forgotten something like that?

Suddenly, Jessie stopped jumping, and stopped screaming. She stood completely still as an idea came to her. She had thought that she'd never reach _The Interceptor_ on time, after wasting so much of it trying to get here, but…

There was still time!

Her plan just needed to be…_altered_…a bit.

-o0o-

Breathing heavily and gasping for air in a complete _un_-lady-like way, Jessie came to a stop in front of an astonished Governor Swann. He looked so astounded, she wondered what he would do with her.

Actually, she was more worried about what _Norrington_ would do with her. Know she knew what the expression 'if looks could kill' meant. He was trying to kill her with his eyes. Jessie stood uncomfortably and decided to address the Governor instead.

"Gov'ner." Jessie wished she hadn't been gasping when she said that, so it wouldn't have come out sounding like slang. "_Governor _Swann…"

Stop to breathe. Jessie did, and then figured now would be a time for a proper curtsey. But she'd run a long way here, and her legs were weak. She wobbled dangerously on her way down and almost couldn't straighten back up. "Begging your pardon, sir, but Mr. Sparrow, the pirate, has recently been…er, freed from the…confinements…"

_Screw speaking proper. _Jessie never was very good at talking like she was an eighteenth century girl, anyway. "Will Turner helped Jack Sparrow escape from his cell! They're on the way to steal the _Dauntless _now, sir!"

Better to say _Dauntless_ rather than _Interceptor_. Jessie wasn't trying to stop Jack from getting out of the bay, only trying to slow him down. It would be bad for all three of them if she gave their plan away.

"Good heavens!" Governor Swann gasped; but Norrington only cast an unbelieving eye on Jessie.

"What makes you think we should take you at your word?" He demanded. "You were, as I recall, in the _company _of the pirate when we caught you both." He looked skeptical. "Who's to say he's not in his cell any longer?"

"How did I get out, then, _Mr_. Norrington?" Jessie challenged.

Norrington's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"Commodore Norrington, are we not required to look for the best in people?" Governor Swann was taking Jessie's side. _That_ shocked not only the girl herself, but also Norrington.

Their surprise flew over the governor's head, though. "Perhaps this girl has had a change of heart."

Norrington looked again at Jessie, who put on her best innocent face and smiled sweetly back at him.

After a moment, the Commodore turned away from Jessie with a disgusted look. But, nevertheless, he ordered his lieutenants, "Men, to the docks! Sparrow has been freed!"

The reaction was immediate; the men grabbed their weapons and started their running march down to the docks.

"Well _that_ was easier than I thought it would be," Jessie remarked casually; deciding to follow the troops as far as the docks before going her own way.

-o0o-

"You know, I actually thought this would be a lot harder," Jessie mused to herself as she waited for the opportunity to creep out from her hiding place under the bridge.

She hadn't thought about it before, but by warning the soldiers that Jack was planning on stealing the _Dauntless_, they had abandoned the _Interceptor._

The wonderful thing about seeing a movie before you live it is that you know about the twists and turns that are _supposed _to be coming. Jessie knew Jack's ultimate goal was the _Interceptor,_ so she knew not to get on the wrong boat by mistake.

_There. _Apparently, when Jessie thought she saw Jack turn to ask Will just how far he would go to save Elizabeth, she had been mistaken. And she only knew that because the two men were just now under the boat that they walked slowly towards the water's edge.

"Wait for it…" Jessie resisted the urge to sprint towards the ship now, while it was empty of men waiting to arrest her (helped him or not, Norrington would be happier with her behind bars), and stared intently at the water. The boat had gone under water moments ago, and Jessie waited for Jack and Will to appear in the water soon.

The two men were dots as they climbed up, unnoticed, on the _Dauntless_, but Jessie recognised their figures as they advanced out of the water.

"Now." Not entirely sure why she was talking aloud to herself, Jessie made a dash for the _Interceptor,_ floating, abandoned, in the bay a few yards away.

She reached the ship, and boarded it too, in no time at all; and once on board, standing on the deck in plain view, Jessie had a problem.

Where should she hide?

She had no idea. She was reluctant to hide below deck, or actually _in_ one of the crates on deck. Even when she was little, and played hide-and-seek religiously, she was uncomfortable, maybe even a little paranoid, if she couldn't see the "seeker" from her hiding spot. Jessie always wanted to hide in places where she couldn't be seen, but could see; and that's what she was trying to do now.

But was there a spot like that on a ship like this?

Just as Jessie was beginning to think that the answer to that was "no", she heard voices…familiar voices.

"Let _go_ of me, you—"

"Close your mouth, _Jack_. You couldn't even get us out of the bay. You're in no position to be speaking, never mind _insulting_ the men who—"

"Neither of you should be speaking. You'll have plenty of time to converse as you waste away your days in prison."

More surprised than frightened, Jessie dropped down so she was lying on her stomach and, though not entirely hidden, was less visible to the people walking bye. And, just the way she liked it, she could raise her head and peer at the men as they marched by.

Jack and Will were in front of the group of six or seven men, their hands locked in irons behind their backs. One man held onto each of them as they shoved them along the docks. Norrington and another man…. Gillette? It was too far away for Jessie to make out his face, but Gillette seemed to be the most likely man that walked beside Norrington as they followed closely behind, bringing up the rear.

Jessie was surprised. What the heck had happened? She had had it planned out, Jack and Will would board the _Dauntless,_ but instead of successfully taking it over and luring Norrington over there with the _Interceptor_, Norrington's men would already be there to….

"Idiot." Sometimes Jessie really acted like the dumb blonde her hair colour said she should be. She had planned it in her head that Norrington would slow Jack and Will down, but if she had any common sense at _all_, she would have been able to realise that by sending Norrington over to the _Dauntless_, he would be there to arrest Jack and Will as soon as they climbed aboard!

How many times would she mess up today?

Before she could punish herself any further, Jessie heard Norrington address his two prisoners at the front of the group, despite the fact he was in the rear.

"Sparrow, I was expecting some form of an escape attempt, but not one so hopeless as the stunt you pulled; and _Mr_. Turner, have you lost what little sense you possess? Seeking aid from a pirate is rash, Turner, too rash."

Besides a scoff from Jack as he tried to keep his pride intact, neither the pirate nor the blacksmith showed any signs that they were paying attention. That was, until the Commodore went on.

"And confiding your plans into a young girl was rather daft, don't you think? Seems as if she weren't such a loyal ally as you let yourselves believe."

Jack's eyebrows raised up high, looking more thoughtful at this bit of information then offended or hurt at being betrayed. Will looked more shocked than anything else, perhaps wondering why Jessie would do something like this.

But none of their reactions were like the one Jessie gave. Her mouth dropped open at the way Norrington put what she had done, and after her initial shock, she resisted the urge to bang her head against the deck in frustration. No, no, no, no, _no_! Will and Jack would never talk to her again! If they merely tolerated her before, how would they treat her now?

Her hopes crushed and heart heavy, Jessie rested her cheek on the cool wooden deck and listened as they footsteps of the small group grew more and more quiet, until she couldn't hear them at all.

-o0o-

_Redemption._

If Jessie remembered any of her Language Arts vocabulary at all, she was right when she thought "redemption" was just a fancy word for…

_Forgiveness._

And that's all she needed right now, was to find a way to get Jack and Will to forgive her, and like her again…or at least to _pretend_ to like her, tolerate her mostly, as she suspected that's all they had been doing before. Especially Jack.

Except, she needed a way to talk to them first, to catch them alone, to be able to approach them. The time called for another plan, because, contrary to what Jessie had first believed, the movie was _not _going the way it should, and she wasn't going to be able to follow along and let things play out. She had to try to get this thing back on the right track, meaning getting Will and Jack out of Port Royal, or people's lives—real people, now, not just people in a movie—were in jeopardy. Namely Elizabeth's and, more important to Jessie, Amber's.

She needed another plan; a better plan that won't totally fail due to the dumbest mistake a smart person could make. She needed to be creative.

_Or…_Jessie thought, maybe she didn't need a plan, really, just a _way._ There didn't seem to be a difference between the two, but maybe there was. Instead of planning out her next moves, she could just find a way— nothing complicated, it just had to work—that would get Jack and Will out of jail. Instead of predicting everything….

Why not just wing it?

Jessie grinned. She wasn't a huge risk taker, normally, usually let someone else lead the way, planning her movies before doing them, but she could do this. Just make it up as she went along, that's all she would do.

That meant she had to get to her first stop…The Port Royal jailhouse.

-o0o-

"This is your fault, you realize."

"My fault? Lad, Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't _make_ mistakes. Nothing is _ever_ my fault…If I fail, it's only due to _someone else's_ mistake."

"Oh, someone like me, perhaps?"

"Just remember _you_ said it, not me…"

"The only mistake I seemed to have made was trusting you! Freeing _you_ was the mistake."

"Then that was your miscalculation, and the blame of us being in jail now rest entirely upon your shoulders."

"I trusted you to help me save Elizabeth! She may _die_ now, because you couldn't get us out of the bay, and all you can say is that it wasn't your fault?"

"It wasn't. What to know why? You made the mistake of trusting a pirate. Never trust a pirate, boy."

"I trusted you, that's what landed us in jail? Is that what you're saying?"

"Merely stating a fact."

"You're despicable."

"So that may be, but I prefer _pirate_."

Jessie's head reeled with trying to follow the conversation and search for the speakers at the same time. Thankfully, there was no guard on duty, perhaps all of the soldiers had been ordered to help ready the _Interceptor_ for sea; as she sneaked off the ship, Norrington's men had been arriving, saying that the Commodore stilled planned to set sail today, and that the ship needed to be prepared as soon as it could.

Jessie bounded down the set of stairs that led into the jail, and couldn't see Will or Jack in any of the first few cells. They hadn't been put in the same cell as they one she and Jack had been placed it, probably due to the large, gaping hole in the wall, and more important, the bars that Will had broken.

She might never have found them, except for the yelling Will was doing—Jack was staying calm, perhaps to make Will even angrier—and she could hear them long before she could see them.

Jessie advanced into a particularly dark part of the jailhouse, and turned the corner to see Jack leaning against the wall inside a cell, looking calm and laid back, while Will paced the length of the same cell repeatedly.

Breathing a visible sigh of relief, Jessie crept forward; the men hadn't spotted her yet, so she made her footsteps quieter, and focused on being silent.

"Shut up!" Jack ordered, seeming less lazy than he had while picking on Will, and suddenly alert. He went over to put his face between the bars. "Someone's coming."

Okay, so maybe she wasn't being as silent as she thought.

"It's only me. Jessie," she said, holding her hands up as if to say she came in peace. Suddenly, Jessie was very nervous.

After a quick second, Jack's eyes found her in the dark. "Ah, the two-faced lass returns."

"No hard feelings, eh?" Deciding to take a Jack Sparrow approach, Jessie tried to act as if her helping in the capture of Will and Jack was nothing for them to be mad over.

"There would be no hard feelings," Jack agreed sarcastically. "if you had actually betrayed us."

"I'm glad you realise I did no such thing." Still trying, and probably failing, to be "Jack-ish."

Jack's mouth opened to reply, perhaps to say what he meant—because Jessie was only pretending to play along—but he was interrupted.

Will had stopped pacing when Jack had first spoken to her, and had been watching in a distracted sort of way. He came to stand beside Jack before the older man could speak and addressed Jessie carefully.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did you turn us in? Because we wouldn't allow you to come along? But surely you could not have wanted us to fail. Amber's your friend, I know."

And just like that, Jessie's couldn't-care-less attitude melted away. She had no idea how Jack did it. "It wasn't _like_ that…I didn't…mean for you to be… _arrested_…." She looked at the wall, looked at the ceiling, the floor, anything but Will and Jack. "I didn't betray you, though, please believe me."

"You can't give away someone's plan when you don't know what they're planning to do." It was Jack's voice, but Jessie didn't understand what he was talking about. She turned her head to look at the captain and saw he was nodding along with his words, agreeing with himself. "No, you didn't betray us."

Jessie's eyes widened, surprised.

Unfazed, the pirate continued, "What you told the Commodore, I don't know and—"he held up a hand to shut her up before she even opened her mouth "—I could care less. What I'm more interested in is how you even knew that were planning to take the ship."

"Jack, she was th…" Will's own eyes widened as she realised that he was wrong; Jessie _wasn't_ there when Jack told Will which ship they were commandeering.

"Care to explain yourself, lass?"

"I…umm…erm…Funny story, actually…You see, uh…uh…umm…" Jessie wished it was Amber standing here, making this up. Jessie was really, really bad at it. She blew through her lips, not looking either of the men in the eye. "…Lucky guess?"

"That was pathetic." Jack didn't even blink.

"What would you say if I told you I was psychic?"

"Mentally incompetent."

"Oh, come on!" Jessie had been trying to remain calm the entire time she'd been here, and she just couldn't do it anymore.

"You have a compass that points to whatever you want most, owe your soul to a man with an octopus head, _and _are afraid of an oversized squid, but you don't believe in _psychics_?"

Nearly panting for breath, and trembling a little from her outburst, Jessie grabbed the bars of the prison with both hands for support.

Will was standing in stunned silence, seriously doubting the girl's level of sanity; but Jack Sparrow only watched Jessie in a mixture of shock and curiosity. A smirk found its way onto his lips, and he didn't try to hide how smug he felt.

"Where is it that you come from?" he asked; "And what all do you know, exactly?"

When she caught a glimpse of the gloating twinkle in the captain's eyes, Jessie groaned inwardly. She'd lost her cool for two minutes and she had let all of that slip. She wasn't supposed to know any of that stuff…

The girl gently hit her head on the side of the stone wall. She'd messed up…_again…_

Things were not going well for her today.

"I'll tell you what, girl." Jack spoke before Jessie, calm again, as if none of what she had said had ever been spoken. "Get us out of here, and I may just let you come along for our little cruise."

"Jack…" Will whispered, and for a moment Jessie forgot her mistake and wondered if he seriously thought she couldn't hear him. "We can't let her…"

"Ah, I think you'll find that we can." Because Jack Sparrow was the boss, and Will Turner had to do what he wanted.

Or at least that's how Jessie assumed the pirate saw things.

"And what if I say I don't want to come with you anymore?" The words weren't true, but something about Jack had changed in the last few minutes, and Jessie wanted to know why.

"The choice is no longer yours, luv." Jack's eyes flashed. "Now get me out."

"So you can kidnap me?"

"There, there," Jack said, almost like he was comforting someone. "Don't look at it that way. It'll be an adventure."

"Jack," Will spoke quickly, taking advantage of the momentary silence to say what he needed to. "If Jessie doesn't even want to come along, why _make_ her? Only a short time ago, you and I both agreed she shouldn't come along. Why have you changed your mind?"

"Curiosity." Jack seemed to like to say that word, enjoying how ominous it sounded rolling off his tongue. "I want to find out what this girl knows, what she's hideing."

"And what makes you think she's hideing anything?" If Will hadn't said it, Jessie would have asked it herself.

"Jack Sparrow knows." With those words of not-so-helpful explanation, Jack ended the conversation; instead, he went on to another topic of equal importance. "Get us out this jail cell, lass."

"How?" Jessie was too weak to fight, too tired to 'wing it', and just wholly exhausted; she decided to let Jack lead things for awhile—if anyone could figure this out, get the movie back on track, it would be him.

"The same way the boy did earlier, when it was _you_ behind the bars." Jack gestured around him. "Find one of those benches."

"I saw one, next aisle over." It seemed that Will, too, had submitted to just going along with Jack.

"I'll be right back."

-o0o-

For the first time in her life, Jessie actually found something quickly.

It was a funny thing, really; normally she couldn't find anything, anywhere—mostly because she was too lazy to look very well. "You wouldn't see the snake if it bit you on the nose," her mother used to scold her countless times when Jessie would say something wasn't there, but her mother would come and search and see it immediately.

But, today, searching for a bench in an eighteenth century jailhouse to bust two good-looking men out of jail, when everything else was abnormal, it only made sense Jessie's ability to look for something was different, too. She found the bench in less than three minutes, and soon had it her hands and was carrying it back to Jack and Will.

In a way, Jessie was relieved that she had found the bench soon. It meant that she didn't have time to think about what had just happened; on what she had said and what Jack thought she knew; all the things going wrong. She didn't have time to think about any of it, and she was actually very grateful. She was too tired to keep trying. She needed a break.

So she would just do what Jack Sparrow wanted her to do, until things got smoothed out and she had some time to think.

-o0o-

"How do I do this, Will?" Jessie asked as soon as she saw the blacksmith and the pirate waiting for her in their cell. She hoisted the bench, surprisingly easy to lift, and balanced against her hip and the stone wall until she knew what to do. "Do I have to apply much pressure?"

"No." Will stepped forward and stood opposite Jessie, instructing her from behind the bars. "The bench is made of lightweight wood. It shouldn't be too difficult for you to position it."

Jack stood back in the cell, watching with dark brown eyes, staying silent as Will spoke to Jessie: "Put that end of the bench here, between these two bars. Fine, fine, that'll do. Now, get a good hold on the other end, put your hand there, and the other here. Perfect."

"I thought you said it wasn't heavy," Jessie muttered on her breath, gritting her teeth to keep the bench held still the way Will wanted it to be. She didn't work out, and her upper body strength, her arm muscles, were non-existent. She could barely do a single push-up, how would she be able to break iron bars?

"You have the bench holding the bars as well," Will explained. "It's going to get a little heavier, but if you push hard one time, just once, the pressure will give way and you'll be able to get the bars to lift free."

"You made this look so easy…You did it in, like, two seconds. It's took me five minutes to get it this way." After she was done ranting under breath, she looked back up at Will, who had been waiting patiently for her to tell him she was ready to move on. "Now what?"

"Tighten your grip." He gestured to where she held it. "This may be harder than you or I thought." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "A young girl should not be doing this," he mumbled.

"I'd like to get out of here before the night's over." Jack was out of patience.

"Right," Will said. He finished his instructions to Jessie quickly. "Lean down on the bench with all your weight. You're smaller than I am, so you may come off the ground a minute. Just keep pushing down. The bars will lift free."

Jessie did. She pushed hard, using all her weight to push the bench downward. There was a split second, when she was standing on her tiptoes, that she thought the bench would crack before the bars broke. But the wooden piece of furniture held together, and after a moment more of applying pressure, the bars split with an awful sound.

"Perfect," Jack exclaimed, not praising Jessie, just expressing the fact he was able to get out. He strode past Will and scrambled out of the cell first. Jessie wondered if it was hard for the pirate captain to be behind bars.

Jack had already gone up the steps, not seeing any need to wait for them, so Jessie lagged behind to walk with Will.

"You did good… Jessie," the blacksmith said awkwardly, uncomfortable complimenting her but too polite to leave her accomplishment uncommented. He stood over her, making the already short Jessie feel even shorter, and asked her quietly. "But are you sure you want to come along? It may get a little dangerous."

"I know." Jessie walked ahead of Will when he stepped aside to let her pass. Slowly, the two of them followed after Jack. "But I don't think Jack would let me not come, now that he thinks I'm important." She scoffed at the irony, and felt an inkling of thankfulness when Will's proper upbringing kept him from asking her if she really did know anything.

"Just be careful on this trip, all right?" In the short silence that followed, with the only sound being their footsteps hitting the stone as they climbed the stairs, Jessie could see he really was worried about her. "Jack and I have our own business to deal with, and we won't be there to protect you."

Whether she was flattered or offended on Will questioning her ability to hold her own, Jessie wasn't sure. She wasn't very in touch with her feelings right now. And, besides that, she didn't even know if she could defend herself in battle or not. Probably not.

"It's okay, Will. I need to come along, anyway," she spoke quietly, wondering why Jack wasn't yelling at them to catch up. "You're focused on saving Elizabeth. Jack, well…"; she didn't want to give Jack's plans away, so Jessie left the sentence unfinished. "Someone needs to make saving Amber their most important goal."

"While I'm still _young_, you _sods_!" Jack yelled down from outside the building, not loud enough for anyone to hear unless they stood close, but loud enough for Jessie and Will to speed up.

As terrible as her outburst had been, when she had spilled all she knew to Jack, Jessie was surprisingly grateful that she had done so. She was still stuck in the past, but she was stuck in the past with people she knew, people she trusted. A few hours ago she had been certain she would be left behind, and that terrified her. She needed to be able to come along...because she had nowhere else to go.

-o0o-

If had been a little past three o'clock in the afternoon when Jack and Will had stolen the _Interceptor _in the movie, the minor setback of being arrested, Jessie figured, would place them at six thirty.

Either way, it was still light outside, for the sun didn't sink into the Caribbean sea until late into the night, and Jack Sparrow wasted no time in telling Will and, more namely, Jessie, just how useless they were to his purpose of getting out of the bay.

"Leave the me, mates," he said with a wink. "Captain Jack'll have us outta the bay 'fore any one of Commodore's men blink eye in our direction."

"And our plan?" Will asked a little suspiciously. "In case you'd forgotten, your last endeavor hardly gots us either one off land."

"How can we help, Jack?" Jessie interrupted before another argument on who was to blame could break out.

"Ah, yes…about that." Jack wasn't one to waste words, so his hesitancy didn't last for but a moment. "Lass, have you ever been on board a ship as anything but a passenger?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously, already knowing. "Can you do anything, anything at all?"

Jessie smacked her lips together. She'd never been on a ship that didn't have a motor. She didn't even know the terms of the different parts of sailing and ships, let alone how to work with them. And she knew better to say otherwise, because Jack's glare told he was certain she could not help. And even if that was just a bluff, and he really knew nothing of her skills, he would find out soon.

"…No. I can't help until somebody teaches me something." She licked her lips nervously.

"No time for that." Jack dismissed her with the short, clipped sentence. "You there, Will, you've sailed upon a ship before, have you or have you not?"

Will told him that he had, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief Jessie might have only imagined. But she was certain he was thinking that at least someone could help him reach Tortuga.

With the matter of skills quickly and, almost, pointlessly talked about and finished, Jack moved on; anyone could see from his jerky movements that he was in a hurry, fluttering about like the birds that shared his name. He was not a stupid man, and even as they walked towards the dock, he and Jessie and Will, he was forming a plan "B". Jessie could see the wheels turning in his eyes, solving all the problems, because she was aware of them too.

Norrington had long ago set sail, just like he had been planning, as if capturing a pirate and a blacksmith with the aid of an annoying you girl was "all in a day's work." The problem with Norrington's departure was that he had taken the ship he's originally been preparing to take…the _Interceptor._ Jack and Will had not been able to "commandeer" the ship before it was time to leave, and so Norrington had proceeded as usual.

Jack was unfazed in that detail, though. He didn't need the suggestion resting on Jessie's tongue, because he had already had the same thought himself.

"That ship." He nodded in the direction of the _Dauntless_. If he was distressed at not being able to sail out on the _Interceptor_, he did not show it. The _Dauntless_ may not be the as fast the latter ship, but she was a fine ship nonetheless. Powerful. Sturdy. _The pride of the Royal Navy._ She would do, even if she wouldn't be as fast as the pirate would have liked.

"That ship?" Will echoed. "We're going to steal _that _ship?"

"_Commandeer_," Jack pointed out smartly. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Jessie watched, amazed that the dialogue was spoken just like it should've, as if none of the previous mistakes had been made.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going." One thing, Jessie noticed, that _did_ change was that, although the conversation rolled along normally, their actions did not. Jack spoke to Will over his shoulder as he motioned both the younger man and her to follow him along the docks. He was well aware of the time, and was unsurprisingly good at the simple art of multi-tasking—talking as he walked.

"This girl," he continued. "How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack stopped for a quick second, looking over his over interestedly at Will, an inquiring look upon his fine features.

"I'd die for her." The response was confident, completely sure.

"Oh, good. No worries then." And short pause as he thought, then he was walking again. "And you,"—gesturing back at Jessie—"would you die to save your friend?"

Jessie's eyes widened. "Well…I'm not exactly sure I'd….you know…_die_ for…" She trailed off at the twinkling mischief in the pirate's eye.

"Selfish bitch." Jack didn't care to 'mind his tongue' around the 'children' or the 'women', whichever he chose to see Jessie as. Probably the former, annoying, persistent. Along with his words, he grinned wickedly, showing his gold teeth. The smile widened at the obvious shock in Will's posture, his stiffened back at the captain's language used so lightly, for no good reason.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, eh?" Jack said, still grinning, not at all worried about the upcoming 'adventure' and the possible risking of their lives.

-o0o-

There was no hiding under a rowboat this time. It was getting a little late outside, and not many people were out. Most of the officers were off with Norrington to look for Elizabeth, and what small number of naval officers left here were patrolling other parts of the fort.

To sum it up, it was actually quite simple to get aboard the _Dauntless_. Jack Sparrow was calm, sure, as he just sauntered up the short ramp and stood at the wheel.

"Come along, now," he said mockingly. Jessie and Will exchanged a quick glance of surprise at how easy that had been, just walking right into the open, no sneaking, no nothing, before joining him on the deck of the ship.

Getting it ready to make sail went by quickly; it took a few minutes, Jack giving orders and Will acting them out. The pirate fought of the laziness in him too get it moving along faster, when Will was busy preparing something else, or when the blacksmith's didn't know how to do certain things.

All of it, the orders, the actions, every last bit of it, was over Jessie's head, and even if had not been for Jack's barked command—"Stand _here._ Don't move, don't cause trouble. Most importantly, _don't get in my way._"—she probably would've have stood off to the side, as she was now, watching in awe at how effortlessly the men did what needed to be done.

Finally, Jack deemed the boat ready to make sail, and Will made a move to take the wheel.

"Ah, ah, ah." Scoldingly, like a father would do to child still learning. But when Jack came to stand beside Will, pushing against his chest to get him to step back, the pirate captain looked like anything but a patient father. "I'm the Captain. _I _get to work the helm." Almost laughing, talking in a tone that Jessie could easy see saying, "_I'm_ the best. _I'm_ in charge._ I _get to drive."

As if the captain could read Jessie's mind, he flashed an arrogant grin at Will. "Savvy?"

Will shrugged indifferently, letting Jack have his way.

The captain grinned gleefully, a little too excited for a man of his age. He set the boat's course, and with just a little luck, all three companions had successfully commandeered a ship of the fleet. From his spot at the wheel, Jack Sparrow looked out at the open sea.

"Now, we got her out of the bay and on 'er way," he said approvingly, before his brow furrowed in momentary confusion. His genuine perplexion could probably be why his words were so badly slurred when he next spoke.

"Y'know that wa'nt _supposed_ teh rhyme, right?"


	16. The 883 Coin and a Girl Lost in Tortuga

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jessie stood at the helm of the _Dauntless_ and looked out at the endless ocean in front of her. She had both eyes on the horizon, and one ear listening in to the conversation she could just about quote by memory.

"When I was a lad, living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here." Will raised his head from the sword he had been sharpening and looked at Jack like he was supposed to know something. "Looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked, uninterested. He wasn't even looking at Will as he fixed that, and moved this and generally manned the ship by himself. He came over to stand by Jessie. He didn't look at her either, so when he spoke, she wasn't sure if she was asking her a question or just talking to himself. Both seemed equally possible.

"Yes, that's got to go, doesn't it?" Jack mumbled almost inaudibly. He eyed the British flag distastefully. He started lowering it while Will kept talking.

"My father, Will Turner. In the jail it was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." Will got up and came to stand by Jack, following after him when he finished lowering the flag and set to work on something else.

"Hmm." Jack looked all around him, holding England's flag like he would a poisonous snake. His gaze landed on Jessie. Quick to be rid of it, he tossed the flag at her. "Here."

Will sensed Jack's mind was not on what he was saying, so he spoke louder and more forceful as Jessie watched the two of them, occasionally looking down at the flag with confusion.

"I'm not a simpleton, Jack," Will said, finally cornering the pirate and forcing him to pause in his activities to listen. "You knew my father."

From where she stood, Jessie could see Jack grow tired of Will's constant talking. He looked up at the sky and sighed before turning to face the blacksmith. "I knew him," he admitted. "Probably one of the few who knew him as _William_ Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

Jack shoved his way past Will and took his rightful place at the wheel. He seemed to be purposefully teasing poor Will with his next words. "Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like 'im."

"It's not true," Will insisted. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

"He was a bloody _pirate_! A scallywag."

"My father was _not_ a pirate." Will drew his sword, and Jessie backed up out of the way, dropping the flag on the deck. She moved to lean on the rail, trying to think of something to say but coming up with nothing.

"Put it away, son." Jack didn't even turn around. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement." Will's voice was low, as dangerous as Jessie had ever heard it. "In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack spun around, and Jessie resisted the urge to shout "touché!" in fear of ruining the moment.

The young girl had been so absorbed in watching the men, she had forgotten what came next. And when finally she did remember, it was too late.

Jack twisted the wheel around, causing the beam to spin around and hit Will right in the chest. It then proceeded to spin out over the ocean, but not before taking a certain teenage girl, who happened to be standing by the rail in its way, with it.

If Will had been caught off guard, Jessie was completely blind-sighted. She dropped the flag in favour of the beam, but she could feel herself slipping even as she tightened her grip.

"Oh." The guilty voice of a certain pirate reached Jessie's ears. "Sorry, luv. Didn't mean to get you, too." Jack didn't sound very sorry, though, and he got over his mistake pretty quickly. Picking up the sword Will had dropped, he addressed Jessie again before beginning his small speech. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to hang out a moment"—a short pause where the pirate laughed under his breath at how literal his words where—"while I teach our blacksmith here a lesson.

"Pay attention," Jack continued. "The only rules that really matter are these: Wot a man _can_ do and wot a man _can't_ do."

Will's grip was still tight, but Jessie grunted and tried to no avail to pull herself farther up as Jack went on.

"For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate _and_ a good man…or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday."

Jessie felt herself slip a little farther down.

"Now, me, for example. I can let yah drown. But I _can't_ bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy?"

Will was a strong young man with the upper body strength to hold on this long. Jessie wasn't. She had no strength in her arms at all. If Jack continued much longer, she would be forced to let go.

"So. Can you sail under the command of a pirate—" Jack was reaching to turn the beam back over the deck when, as if on cue, Jessie slipped and fell into the water with an ear-splitting scream and earth-shattering _splash!_

"Oops."

Jessie could only guess at the identity of the speaker when she came up spluttering and coughing. She kicked her arms and legs furiously to keep her head from going under again. Swallowing salt water was _not_ fun.

"You all right, lass?"

"Just get me out," Jessie ordered, a huge cough interrupting her for a moment. "The water's _cold_!"

"Of course." The agreement came quickly, but she saw no head peer over the railing to look at her. Instead she heard Jack tell Will:

"What would happen if we left her there?"

Jessie was outraged. Her anger distracted her for a moment, and she almost went under. Pushing her way to the surface again, she screamed furiously at Jack.

"You get me _out_ of the water right _now_, Jack _Sparrow_!"

-o0o-

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Jessie sat on a barrel on the _Dauntless'_ deck, shivering despite the warm Caribbean breeze and glaring at Jack through her dripping blonde hair. Will had gone directly belong deck when Jessie had been pulled out of the water, perhaps needing a few minutes to mull over all he had just been told.

But it left the girl alone with Jack, and it would be the perfect time to yell at him. But there lay the problem—she couldn't come up with anything smart or witty to scream at him; knowing that he would turn anything she said into something else and just farther embarrass her, so she kept her mouth shut and settled for death glares.

"Oh, _stop_ looking at me like that." Jack rolled his head on his neck, away from her gaze. "It's not my fault you can't hold on long enough for a man to say what he's got teh say."

Jessie blinked in his direction, but said nothing. She was determined to resist his charms and stay angry at him for as long as possible. With a stubborn turn of her head, she looked out towards the horizon

"_I love the sea."_

Jessie hadn't realised she'd spoken aloud until she noticed Jack's surprised gaze. "I mean," she said quickly. "It's so big and blue and…"

"…wet?" Jack laughed as if he had made some sort of joke, and rested his hands contentedly on the wheel. He too stared out at the horizon before looking at Jessie. "Would you like to take the wheel?"

Jessie's eyes widened in surprised delight. "Could I?"

"No," Jack said bluntly, and Jessie could tell he wasn't joking. "Just wanted to know if it was something you'd have liked to do."

"Oh!" Jessie growled furiously. "Just you wait until I get over there, Jack Sparrow," the girl warned under her breath, and though she was still dripping with salt water, she tried to stand up and make her way towards the captain.

Unfortunately, she didn't make it far. Having only been on any ship for a few hours at time in any point of her life, Jessie hadn't quite found her 'sea legs'.

"I feel like you," she accused Jack, as she swayed about and almost fell over. Stomach tumbling, she gripped the rail tightly. "Only I'm wobbling on the ship and you wobble on land."

"You'll get used to it." Jack looked amused. "At least you're not—"

Jessie's insides chose that moment to heave up whatever was inside her. She leaned over the railing and poured her stomach's contents into the sea. She couldn't remember what she last had to eat, but whatever it was, it had just came back up.

As Jessie straightened back up, she caught Jack's eye. The pirate captain looked slightly disgusted. "Ah," he said simply. "Seems I was wrong. You're seasick as well."

Jessie didn't have time to answer before she needed to lean over the side and throw up again. This time, she came up groaning.

"_I hate the sea."_

Sinking down to a sitting position, resting her back against the ship's wooden frame, Jessie allowed herself to feel utterly miserable. She had every right to be, as far as she was concerned—she was wet, cold, seasick, hungry and tired.

"Don't look so glum, luv," Jack advised her with a grin so cocky that, if she had had the energy, she would have felt the urge to slap right off his face. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Will asked, coming up from below deck just in time to catch Jack's last few words. The pirate's grin grew larger.

"_Tortuga_."

-o0o-

Amber was exhausted, frightened, and bored. Sitting on the small space by the _Black Pearl_'s window where she had slept last night, she was grateful she didn't have to add 'alone' to that list. Elizabeth was still with her, and she was thankful for that; no matter if they had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence for as long as Amber could remember being awake.

Amber looked out the small window, staring at the waves crashing against the _Pearl_. She had nothing to say that would relieve the silence, but thankfully Elizabeth did that for her.

"What do you think they're going to do to us, Amber?"

Amber didn't turn around. Her gaze stared at the waves as if they had something to tell her. "I don't know, Elizabeth. I just don't know." It wasn't a complete lie, Amber realized grimly. She truly did have no idea what they were going to do with _her_.

There was a moment's pause, where Amber could almost feel Elizabeth thinking. The older girl drew a shaky breath. "They wouldn't…kill…us, do you think?"

Amber did turn this time. She saw an unguarded terror in the older girl's eyes, and she was sure it was mirrored in her own brown eyes as well. "I don't think they would do that," she said, speaking as much to herself as Elizabeth; "if they had wanted to kill us, they already would've done it."

"I suppose you're right." But the fear in Elizabeth's eyes didn't go away. Amber supposed this wasn't the way either one of them had envisioned their meeting pirates. Amber closed her eyes a minute, wondering; Elizabeth was staring at the side of ship, still thinking. It wasn't even a minute or two until she voiced another fear.

"I wonder what the others at home are thinking. Surely they must have noticed our absence. The Commodore, Father, Wi—". She stopped, embarrassed. But Amber knew.

"You've probably frightened poor Will to death." Amber meant for it to lighten the mood, but stopped when she saw the pitiful look Elizabeth had on her face. "I mean…he…it was just…he seems very fond of you," she finally spit out. "And it is obvious you care for him."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Don't be so silly. We're just friends, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that now." Amber laughed at herself silently. It was so stupid, this conversation—she knew they got together in the end!

"Propriety doesn't allow for that," Elizabeth said, still speaking of her and Will. "Besides, my father…he wishes for me to wed to the Commodore," she finished sadly.

"But you don't care for the Commodore." Amber rolled her eyes. "It's Will—"

"Where did you get your medallion, Amber?" Elizabeth interrupted suddenly and randomly. It was just a weak attempt to change to subject, but Amber decided not to fight her.

"A friend," she said truthfully, fiddling with her medallion as Elizabeth did with hers. "But I had no idea it was worth anything. I just thought it was an invaluable trinket."

"I didn't realise its value, either," Elizabeth said. "I didn't even know that more were in existence."

"Oh, you have no idea…," Amber muttered to herself, and after that the conversation dwindled back down to nothing. There was another silence, but this one didn't last nearly as long. But again, it was Elizabeth who finally broke the silence.

"Do you think we'll ever be rescued?"

Amber hid her smile from her companion. "Who knows?" she said softly. "But I should like to think so. Maybe Will is on a ship right now, coming to our rescue…"

-o0o-

Amber's timing was a little bit off: Will wasn't on a ship right at this moment; he was actually in Tortuga now with Jack and Jessie, standing protectively close to the latter the more he saw of this town.

Jessie didn't mind Will's almost brotherly protectiveness as she too looked at Tortuga. She even inched a little closer to Will, thinking with a shudder: _Not nearly as cool as in the movie…_

Jack looked over his shoulder and took in Will's clinging. He flashed his gold teeth, saying, "Good idea. Stay close." He looked at Jessie. "There are a lot of things what can happen to a young lass like you in the streets a' Tortuga."

Jessie's seasickness had stopped when she stood on solid ground, but as Jack spoke to her she felt her stomach tumble in a new kind of sickness.

Without another word, Jack turned on his heel and made his way through the town, Will and Jessie walking behind him. The pirate captain didn't slow down but one time, stopping to peer at a drunken man leaning against the wall of a building. In one hand he held an empty rum bottle, in another a skinny cane.

Jack eyed the cane with amusement, and it didn't take him long to decide he wanted to make the cane his. His ringed hand went forward skillfully and plucked the cane from the man, who only released a snore in response.

"Erm…Jack?" Jessie asked when the pirate just stood there admiring his new trinket.

Jack hummed in response; looking up and seeing them there, he grinned. "Right." He straightened up and went on his way, waving his newly acquire cane with his words.

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy?" He flung his arms wide (throwing the cane dangerously close to Jessie's face, causing her to draw back) and presented the town to them like a proud teenager showing his buddy a new car. "What do you think?"

"It'll linger." Will curled his lip.

"It frightens me," Jessie said at the same time, but Jack heard. He turned to her and spoke almost laughingly.

"It grows fondly on you," he assured her, then turned to Will. "Let me tell yah mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Unless, of course, that man happened to be Captain Jack Sparrow," Jessie whispered to Will as the other man turned away from them to greet a red-haired woman coming over their way.

He grinned. "Scarlet!"

The Tortugan whore drew back her hand and, before stalking off, she slapped his cheek, sending the pirate captain rolling to face Will and Jessie. "Not sure I deserved that," he remarked to them casually. He straightened up in time to meet another, blond-haired woman.

"Giselle," he greeted her a bit more cautiously this time.

"Who was she?" A gesture behind her should indicated Scarlet. But before an answer could be given, her venomous gaze landed on Jessie. "And who is _she_? Not one of yours, I should hope."

Jessie's mouth fell open and closed without a sound. Jack looked from Jessie to Giselle and back again. "_Wot_?" he asked incredulously, unable to come up with anything better.

In response to his unsatisfactory remark, his cheek was treated with the same treatment as a moment ago. He looked up at his two companions guiltily. "I may have deserved that," he admitted.

There was an awkward silence between the three, until Jack finally started off again, going on normally as if that sort of thing happened all the time. (And Jessie wouldn't be very surprised to find out it did.) He led them to a well, where he ordered Will to fill a barrel as he did the same. Jessie stood off to the side, watching.

"What are we doing this for?" Will asked, lifting the water-filled barrel up on his hip. Jack shrugged his own full barrel into a more comfortable position.

"Amusement," he said, "and a gift for a friend." He turned and caught Jessie's eye when he noticed her staring at them. "I'd make you feel one up, too, but…," he stumbled around on his feet a bit, careful not to spill his water, and indicated that the barrel would be too heavy for the young girl to carry.

"Are you mocking me?" Jessie asked, not able to be insulted that much because she knew it was probably true. Jack walked away, meaning for Will and Jessie to follow him. He called over his shoulder to her, his voice full of mockery:

"Wouldn't _dream _of it, luv."

-o0o-

Amber's head rolled to the back of her neck in frustration. "Shouldn't someone be coming for us by now?" she asked Elizabeth; her terror had given way to extreme boredom.

"They couldn't very well leave us here to starve," Elizabeth replied, "and neither of us have eaten anything since dinner last night."

"Please don't talk about food." Amber groaned. "I'm starving."

"Yes, I'm feeling hungry myself," Elizabeth agreed. But a smile played on her lips.

"What?" Amber asked, wondering what could have Elizabeth looking so very happy when she, Amber, was trying to drown in self-pity.

"It's nothing, really," Elizabeth said, "it just that…this is the most friendly conversation we've had since I've met you."

"What do you mean? We've talked."

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "but I had always got the feeling that you weren't very fond of me." The governor's daughter blushed a little at her confession, but it was the complete truth and Amber knew she couldn't deny it.

"It's not that I don't like you, Elizabeth," Amber said, feeling embarrassed at her behaviour. How could she tell her she hated her for something she hadn't even done yet?

"Have I done anything to make you angry?"

"Well, no," Amber said hesitantly, choosing her words carefully. "Not…yet."

"Not yet?" Elizabeth repeated. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Amber sighed. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I do like you." And it was the truth: Amber did like much about Elizabeth, and she was particularly fond of the Will and Elizabeth 'ship'. It was just that when she killed Jack a year from now…. But she couldn't really blame _this_ Elizabeth for her future self's actions, now could she?

"Do you think it's possible if we just put our differences aside for awhile, and be friends?" Elizabeth smiled hesitantly. "I should very much like a friend in all this."

Amber smiled in return. "So would I, Elizabeth."

-o0o-

Back in Tortuga, Jack had led Jessie and Will to a pigsty, where a sleeping Gibbs was snoring. "Stay back," he ordered in a whisper. He crept forward and stood directly above the other pirate; and with a flick of the wrist tossed his water on him.

Gibbs awoke with a start, roaring. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He had his knife drawn, but was absolutely failing in looking dangerous. Either way, his gaze softened when he noticed who had awoken him. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. T'is bad luck."

Jack tossed his bucket aside. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs brows furrowed as Jack spoke, but he worked out his words in a minute. Gratefully accepting the captain's hand up, he grinned. "Aye; that'll about do it."

While the pirates were talking, Will looked at Jessie. He gestured with his free hand at his bucket and mouthed the words, 'What should I do with this?'

Jessie shrugged. Following Will's lead, she mouthed the words rather than whispering. 'Do what Jack did.' A gesture in Gibbs' direction. 'Throw it on him.'

Will nodded, and tossed his water bucket on the pirate as well. Jack looked amused, and Gibbs looked angry.

"BLAST IT!" he roared. "I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will dropped his bucket on the ground.

Jack laughed, and Gibbs' facial expression was easy to read: 'fair point'. After a moment or two, the four of them walked off; Jessie in the rear, a considerable distance between her and the others.

Will turned around and motioned for her to catch up. "Come on, Jessie!"

Jessie sped up her steps but failed to pay attention to where she was going. A man, running the opposite direction of her, collided his shoulder with her shoulder a little too hard, and Jessie spun around and landed on her knees. As she was straightening back up, her medallion's chain broke and tumbled in the midst of the crowd.

"Crap," Jessie muttered darkly; probably as close to cursing as she would ever get. She spent the next five minutes chasing down her medallion, which proved a difficult task as a dozen different pairs of feet were kicking it around as they walked by. She ignored the shouts aimed at her, most of them graphic descriptions of how she should spend her time, and finally managed to scoop her medallion up in her hand.

With her necklace safely clasped around her neck again, she looked around for companions; but neither Will, Jack or Gibbs was in site. She ran in the direction she believed the _Faithful Bride_ to be, but after only a few steps came to a stop. She couldn't see anyone she knew, and the sun was sinking below the horizon faster and faster by the moment.

Jessie buried her face in her hands as she leaned against a building, away from the rush of the people in the streets. There was no way she…. But she couldn't be.…

And yet she knew she was. She was completely and utterly lost…in the pirate port of Tortuga…after dark…._alone_.

-o0o-

Amber and Elizabeth had scarcely settled back down in another silence (this one being much more comfortable and familiar) before they both were suddenly startled out of their surprise by a loud knock at the door, shortly followed by the intrusion of Pintel and Ragetti.

"You'll be dinin' with the captain," he said to Elizabeth by way of greeting, "and he request you were this." He held up a dress so dark purple it seemed black.

"Well," Elizabeth said after a moment, "you may tell the captain that I am _disinclined to acquiesce to his request._"

Pintel snickered. "He said you'd say that, and he also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew…and you'll be naked." His look said there was no way out of this one.

But Elizabeth only snatched the dress from his hands, looking at him with a slight smirk.

The man's amused expression changed to a scowl. "Fine," he snapped, and almost left, but didn't quit make it out of the door.

"And what of me?" Amber asked, a bit insulted that she had not been addressed yet.

Pintel turned from the door and gave a disgusting grin that made Amber's stomach turn. "The captain's given specific orders not to let a pretty little thing like you go forgotten." He glanced at his companion, who stepped forward with another dress Amber had failed to notice until now. She took it from Ragetti hesitantly, but the somewhat dim-minded pirate didn't look fierce right now.

"He got that 'specially for you." Pintel's eyes looked almost…wicked, which surprised and frightened Amber to the point of retreating a step. She didn't ask what he meant because she didn't want to know, and Pintel and Ragetti left shortly after.

For the first time, Amber took in the dress she was to wear. It was an extremely dark green, like a winter pine tree green, and it looked like it would be too big for her. But she assumed it would be better than going out amongst the crew in her nightgown, and so she resigned to wear it.

"Help me with this, Amber?" Elizabeth asked, her back turned to her companion. She looked over her shoulder to smile at her when the younger girl nodded. She held her hair up out of the way as Amber fumbled with the ties.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said when Amber had finished. It had taken her awhile to get the ties right, but with Elizabeth's guidance she had managed well enough. "Would you like me to help you with yours?" the governor's daughter asked of the teenage girl.

Amber nodded. "Thanks."

"It looks a little big," Elizabeth began doubtfully, eyeing the dress and then Amber's figure. "You're certainly tall enough, but I'm not sure if you could fill it out. I suppose I'll just pull the laces a little tighter than normal."

Amber was vaguely confused, "Umm, right," she said, "do that."

Elizabeth's hands moved swiftly and quickly across Amber's ties, rather than the awkward movements the other girl had used. As she helped Amber, she was able to carry on more of a conversation.

"You know," she began casually, trying to brighten both her and Amber's spirits by attempting at a normal conversation. "I could really get used to dresses without corsets."

"You're telling me," the other girl responded; "I had no idea the things were so _painful_."

"Haven't you worn one before the other day?" Elizabeth asked incredulously, finishing with the ties on Amber's dress.

"Well…no," Amber admitted, but she was unable to come up with an excuse why.

Thankfully, Elizabeth didn't ask for one. "You lucky, lucky girl," she said, and the two laughed.

-o0o-

Inside the captain's cabin, Amber stuck close to Elizabeth. She wasn't Barbossa's biggest fan, but she had never particularly feared him. But she still felt it was in her best interest to be cautious.

Unfortunately for her, Barbossa had different places. The elderly captain seated Elizabeth on his one side, and Amber on the other. She sat down awkwardly, deciding that no matter how hungry someone was that roasted pig could take away all thoughts of food.

Amber sat on her hands for a minute, waiting to eat when Elizabeth did. Barbossa seemed satisfied to watch the both of them eat, no matter how unnerving it was to the girls. "No need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone," he said in response to Elizabeth's small bites. "You must be hungry."

Elizabeth dug into her food, then, and Amber was temporarily forgotten. Despite how uncomfortable she was feeling, her stomach won out and she reached over to eat a few rolls. But she knew she'd never be able to force anything more than that down.

"Try the wine," Barbossa suggested, and Amber startled when she saw his gaze on her. He handed her a goblet, which she accepted hesitantly, and sat it down near her plate. She made no move to touch it while Barbossa stared, just looked right back at him fearfully.

Barbossa made some sound in the back of his throat before turning to Elizabeth, taking an apple from the table. "The apples?" he offered, "try one of those next."

"It's poisoned." Elizabeth dropped her food with the realization.

Amber's thoughts strayed as the conversation continued; she needed to think of something to distract her. Her distraction came in the form of the glass of wine, which she eyed with curiosity; she had never had wine, or any other drink containing alcohol, before. She wondered if it would taste bitter or sweet.

"You don't know what this is, do yah?" Barbossa's gruff voice drew Amber out of her musings, and she looked up to see him holding Elizabeth's medallion. (She knew it was Elizabeth's because it had the actual back; Amber didn't even want to think about what would happen when they discovered hers was different.)

The monkey chose that moment to screech a bit, and Amber looked its way. She saw in his hand her medallion, answering all unasked questions on where it was. She pushed the unpleasant thoughts of it from her mind, and decided that she really needed to try that wine.

"It's a pirate medallion," Elizabeth said with fake confidence, looking over to Amber for support. She shrugged, taking a sip of her wine.

"This is Aztec gold," Barbossa answered, waving the medallion around a bit, "one of 883 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest…"

Amber choked on her wine at Barbossa's words, and the two others at the table looked at them; one with annoyance and the other with concern. She spluttered a moment longer, than straightened back up.

"Something you need to say, Miss Swann?" Barbossa snapped, and Amber quickly shook her head.

"Just got a little too much wine in that drink," she said quickly, and was relieved when Barbossa turned back around to continue his tale, leaving Amber to her thoughts.

Eight hundred and eighty-_three_ pieces? That didn't sound quite right; but Amber would admit to being obsessed with Pirates, but she had never been so dedicated as others, like Jessie. That was why she doubted herself when she though there were only eight hundred and eighty-two pieces.

Oh, god…. All thoughts of food left Amber with her next thought: _Jessie's medallion_…. Surely, even though her medallion had changed, it was not the 883 piece? But Amber dimly remembered Barbossa saying something on her first night aboard the Pearl: _So you found them both?_

Both. Amber suddenly realized then, without a doubt, that there was, in fact, a 883 piece. And they must have mistaken hers, Amber's, for the real 883 piece: Jessie's! So she had been right then, in her early thinking: something in the Pirates was different, making Amber and Jessie needed to the story! They had changed it after all!

"Oh, no," Amber muttered under breath as all this dawned on her at the same time.

"Oh, yes, Miss Swann," Barbossa said, startling Amber again when he spoke. She hadn't meant for anyone to hear her; she didn't even know where they were in the story anymore. "But there is one way we can end our curse," he said; "all the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to yeh and your friend, Miss Turner, we have the final pieces."

"And the…blood to be repaid?"

"That's why there's not need to be kill yah," Barbossa grinned as he spoke, "…_yet_."

Amber squirmed in her seat. "No," she said, "you can't."

Barbossa turned towards her with a grim smile. "Don't you worry, Miss Swann," he assured her, tracing a single bony finer around her jaw-line, causing her to flinch away; "there's not a bit of sense in killing somethin' so fine as you. Your blood ain't the one we're after; and your governor father would pay a nice little fee for your safe return, aye?" He drew his finger away. "At least you better hope he will, for your sake, Miss Swann."

Amber's stomach churned, and Elizabeth took advantage of Barbossa's distraction to go after him with the butter knife. She stabbed in his chest, but he only looked annoyed. "I'm curious," he said, "after killin' me, what was it you were planning on doing next?"

Elizabeth turned away from in a flurry, grabbing Amber's wrist as she ran out the door. But she released it in shock when she saw the pirate skeletons on the deck. Amber shrunk up against the wooden hull as Elizabeth went through her thing around the deck, screaming.

Barbossa came outside just in time to catch Elizabeth in one hand and pull Amber close to him with the other. He drew them up against him and whispered in their ears, making Amber shudder. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die…but nor are we dead."

He took a few steps forward, taking Elizabeth and Amber with him, since he was not quite in the moonlight himself. "For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable quench it; too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing…"; he released Elizabeth then, who stumbled forward a few steps and stood to face him, looking desperately at Amber, still in his grasp; "…not the wind in my face nor the spray of the sea…."; and he released Amber to stand by Elizabeth.

"…nor the warmth of a woman's flesh," he finished, extending his arm to the both of them, taking in their horrified gazes as the arm turned from flesh to bone as it came into the moonlight. He addressed Elizabeth only with his next words, and Amber found that the line wasn't nearly as enjoyable when it was said right in front of you.

"You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner…. You're in one!"

Elizabeth jumped at his words and grabbed Amber's wrist again. "Come on, Amber!" she said in a whisper-scream, dragging the girl back into the captain's cabin behind her.

Elizabeth thought to shut the doors before she went to cower in the corner, her brave up-front fading when in her friend's company. "That was terrifying," she said, but the words seemed an understatement in comparison to her actions.

Amber sat down beside her and drew her knees up to her chest. But she couldn't think of anything to say in response, her thoughts all occupied with wondering when she'll have a chance to tell Jessie all that she'd learned.

-o0o-

Saying that Jessie's current situation sucked was the understatement of the year, second only to the statement saying that she was afraid. Because she wasn't afraid, not in the slightest: the teenage girl was _terrified. _As she had every right to be, stuck in the situation she was in. She was not going to pretend to be brave, or strong, or tough. She was just managing to fight back her panic in standing here, away from the crowd, leaning against a building shakily. She had no idea which way to go, and feared wandering around was worse than staying still.

Honestly, though, how ironic was this? Who knew that just by adding two new characters, a story could get this out of whack?

Not that Jessie suspected anything was that different: even now as she stood here she was certain Jack was at the tavern telling Gibbs his plan, indifferent to her absence; and Will was standing just off to the side, eavesdropping and too caught up in what he was hearing to worry over the fact that she was not beside him.

But the only thing that ensured was that no one was coming after her, and if she wanted to find a way out of this mess she would have to find the _Faithful Bride_ by herself. But even though she knew this to be true, she couldn't force herself to move her feet into the streets; and what's more…she didn't want to.

"Well, look here, Grimy. Seems like we found us a ol' acquaintance of sorts." A guff and familiar voice that Jessie couldn't place interrupted her thoughts.

Jessie whirled on her heel and found herself face to forehead with a short, chubby man. His friend stood behind him, leaning over his shoulder and looking incredibly tall, though rather dim.

"Must've broke outta' jail after all, the stupid blighter." The man spoke again, and Jessie gasped as she tried to recall their names. "My bone o' any assistance to the lady?"

Jessie dug deep into her memory, and with the help of his last comment pulled out their names with relative easiness: Pete and Grimes. They must have stowed away on a few ships to reach here after their escape from the Port Royal jail.

"Weren't you with the ol' dreadlocked bloke?" Pete asked, looking first to his right, then to his left. He turned back to her with a disgusting grin. "Yeh lost, lass?"

Jessie's tongue stuck to the top of her mouth, and she found herself unsure how to answer. If she told the man yes and he turned out to have wicked intentions, she was in worse trouble than she already was. But if Pete turned out to be a decent enough of guy (for a pirate, anyway), then he may be able to help her get to the _Faithful Bride_. She should tell him no just to be safe, but then he'd go away and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted that.

It turns out her answer didn't matter in the slightest to Pete or Grimes, the latter not saying much at all, preferring only to observe. Pete walked past her then, his companion following along; but before he got too far ahead he called back to her, not forcefully, but Jessie still considered it to be an order:

"Eh, ditch the sod ye're wif and come along wif us, lass. I won't buy yah a drink, but if yeh happened to have a shilling 'er to on yah, ye're might as well sit right down and have a drink a' rum wif your ol' friends Pete n' Grimes! Ever you hear a' the _Faithful Bride_? Best tavern in all a' Tortuga, says I!"

-o0o-

Jessie never was a lucky girl; things never _just happened _to her. Never before in her life had she been dealt a lucky break, as far as she was concerned. And if she never got another tonight, and it turns out that her guides to the tavern was the only time she'd ever be lucky, than she figured that was just fine with her.

She followed behind the two men a bit, but not so far as to be more than a hop, skip, and a jump away. (Oh, she had learned her lesson on lagging too far behind well.) She still wasn't entirely sure if going with them was the right choice, her cynical side told her not to be so trusting, but she wasn't going to argue when her chance to find the _Faithful Bride_ literally just happened upon her when she most needed it.

They reached the tavern soon enough, and Grimes took a seat next to Pete, who saved an empty barstool for her. But Jessie lingered in the doorway, looking for a sign of Jack, Will, or Gibbs. She didn't notice them with all the noise and chaos of a bar after dark, and was beginning to worry that they had already left, when her head turned towards the sound of a crash. Will tipped the table over on its side and stalked over in her general direction, though he was heading for her, since he hadn't even seen her.

Jessie breathed a sigh of relief; she knew she had been frightened, but she didn't realise just how afraid she had been until all the fear had left her. She made her way towards them happily.

"Oi! Where yah a-goin', lass?" Jessie looked back over her shoulder at the sound of Pete's voice, and she saw him beckoning her back with his hand. "Aint'cha gonna have a drink?"

"I don't have enough money," Jessie called back, and realised as she said it it was the truth: she had no money on her, not even a few dimes.

Pete made a face of disgust and waved her away.

Jack was the first to notice her approach as he finished off his drink and chat with Gibbs. He grinned over his cup at her, though she saw the sarcastic glint in his eye and knew the smile wasn't in welcome.

The pirate lowered his glass. "And so the wanderer returns," he said; "went off on our onesies to have a little fun in Tortuga, did we?" He laughed.

Jessie, being so mature and all, stuck her in tongue out in response.

Will returned to the group before anything else could go on, and he was too deep in thought about the things he'd heard to do anything more than acknowledge Jessie's return by a friendly smile and nod of the head.

"What now?" Jessie asked, feeling for the first time today utter exhaustion.

"Why, upstairs to bed, of course." Jack seemed to have read her mind, getting up from the table and leading the way to the stairs. "Big things to do tomorrow."

"I'm sure," Will muttered darkly, walking behind the rest of them in slight mistrust as the four walked into a small tiny room where Jessie assumed they'd be sleeping. The room held only an old, torn armchair, a ratty, worn-out couch, and a small, two-person bed.

Gibbs flopped down unquestioned onto the couch, and Will resigned himself to sleeping in the chair, leaving the pirate and the girl to fight over the bed.

"Oh, no," Jack said, catching Jessie's wrist before she could throw herself on the bed. "I paid for the bloody room, you freeloader, and I'm sleeping in the bed."

"I don't think so," Jessie replied, forcing herself to jerk her arm out of his grasp. "I'm sleeping in the bed, and I am not sharing with you." As wonderful as the notion would have sounded two weeks ago, after meeting him in person and actually getting to spend time with him, it just seemed awkward.

"Didn't plan on sharing, luv." Jack jumped on the bed sideways, preventing Jessie from getting on. "That's why you get this—" he tossed her a single blanket and pillow "—and sleep on the floor."

Jessie dropped the things in her arms to the ground, but she didn't follow. She stood up a little straighter, held her head a little higher, and said stubbornly, "After I the terror I went through tonight, Jack Sparrow, I _am_ sleeping in this bed."

-o0o-

Jessie considered herself a stubborn, hardheaded person. And she had been told the same, sometimes affectionately and sometimes not, by many different people at many different times in her life. This quality oftentimes overpowers her extreme impatience with things, to help her set her jaw and wait out whoever or whatever she was fighting until they gave in and she got what she wanted.

But there was just _no beating_ Jack Sparrow.

Jessie mulled that thought over and over in her head as she snuggled deeper into the ratty piece of cloth called a blanket and rolled over onto her side, trying to get comfortable on the hardwood floor.


	17. Talking About Curses Always Confused Me

Chapter Seventeen 

Bethany Reece hugged her knees to her chest like a teenage girl, watching the sun come up over the Caribbean horizon; it was beautiful, but she had had a terrible night, any mother's worse nightmare, and she couldn't enjoy it. Her tear-streaked face was just beginning to dry, and she discovered that maybe now she could talk to someone.

That was just as well, because she wasn't sitting on the balcony of her hotel room alone; Jonathon Sparlington stood a few feet away, watching the same horizon; he and his friend Roger Turnip has stayed with Beth, and her husband as well as Carly and Peter Montgomery as they four parents talked for hours with the police about their missing girls. They were out looking now, Peter and David accompanied them. Carly had slipped into a restless sleep, but Beth couldn't close her eyes.

"Jonathon," her voice croaked a bit because she hadn't used it for hours, "Jonathon, do you think they're okay? The girls, I mean." She attempted a smile when he turned to face her, but it faltered and didn't stay.

"Oh, Beth," Jonathon said with an overly jubilant smile; he was just trying to be reassuring; "I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are. They probably just swam over to some sand bar and fell asleep."

Beth didn't know, but she was grateful Jonathon tried. "Thank you," she said, "for staying here, with me, with us."

"It's not a problem, luv," Jonathon said, his optimism never wavering. "Not a problem at all. You must be going through Hell right around now, I'm just here to help."

The words, though well intended, hurt a little, so Beth only nodded. Then she settled back into her silence, and Jonathon turned back around. But as soon as the silence came, and a heavy feeling of sadness fell over her, Beth knew she needed noise. It was completely dark by now, but you didn't need to see to listen. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk, but she really needed someone to talk _to_ her. "Jonathon?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you talk to me? Tell me about yourself, what you do. I don't want it to be silent."

Jonathon sighed. "Sure, Beth, luv," he said, but then he paused. Was there anything Roger wanted to keep a secret? What should he lie about? Tell the truth about? He decided to be general. "Well, let's see here," the old hippie began, "ol' Roger in there,"—he gestured with his head back inside where Roger was sitting, silent, with the dozing Carly—"has been my best friend and business partner since…we were knee high to grasshoppers."

Beth managed a small smile at the term.

"We own and operate our own little antique coin shop—we have all sorts of old coins, from coins dating back to the Civil War and even some old pirate treasures from right around here—and we also sell some replica coins and what have you from movies. The _Pirates of the Caribbean _medallions, for one. We sell those on the Internet a lot, 'e-bay' and such."

"Amber loves _Pirates of the Caribbean_," Beth said softly, as if she was speaking to herself, and Jonathon was pleased to hear her talking about her daughter in the present-term. She hadn't give up hope yet. "So does Jessie; they both love that movie. They have their own medallions, too…just got them a few days before we came here."

"Why, that's mighty nice," Jonathon said as if the news was new to him; "I'll bet they love 'em."

"Oh, yes. They never take them"—here her voice cracked, for no reason other than talking about her daughter made her hurt; her voice hid tears—"they never take them off," she finished. Her eyes, wet and shiny with tears yet to be shed, raised up to meet Jonathon's, and he smiled at her.

"Jonathon, come here for a moment."

Jonathon turned at the sound of Roger's voice coming from inside the hotel room. In a weak attempt to lighten the mood, he bowed awkwardly and kissed Beth's hand. "'Scuse me," he said before leaving.

"Yeah?" he whispered to Roger when he reached the doorway. They were out of Beth's earshot, and Carly still slept. Roger had double-checked.

"What have you been telling her, Jonathon?" Roger asked warningly. "You haven't told her about—"

"No." Jonathon shook his head, annoyed. "All I said was that we owned an antique coin shop—and that's the truth—that we sometimes sold replicas from movies—and that's the truth. But I didn't say anything terribly important."

"You've already messed this up to begin with," Roger growled through his teeth; "you started this thing, and you're the reason Jessie and Amber are where they are now."

"Look, dude, I said I was sorry—we had, like, twenty sets of replica medallions to ship off that someone bought from the Internet. So I sent Jessie and Amber the _real_ thing. The cursed ones. I get it, I messed up. Stop reminding me."

"Trinity's going to kill you for this, you realise."

"I can't believe you told her!" Jonathon shouted, and for a moment he made his voice a little too loud. Harshly, he lowered it. "We could've handled this on our own—as soon as the other girl's medallion touches the Caribbean water, they'll come back. We'll take the medallions, and Trinity didn't have to know we sold Amber and Jessie the medallions Tia placed that curse on."

"Wrong, Jonathon," Roger replied; "Trinity did have to know—how else could we have known where the girls where? Only she would've been able to tell us."

"I know." Jonathon sighed. "I just hate being on her bad side, that's all. Her voodoo freaks me out a bit." He paused as a thought struck him. "Hey, do we know which girl has which medallion?"

Roger shook his head. "No. But one of them has the medallion that sends you back in time, and it touched the Caribbean water as soon as she dived in, and that medallion took the form of the lost piece Tia created to keep people from messing with history. But the one that sends you back to our own time wouldn't have changed yet—it won't change at all; but it'll send the girls back as soon as the wearer gets in the water. Most of our ancestry takes place on a ship, so the medallion can't stay dry long. Just as long as the girls don't fool around with our history while they're back there."

"I understand how the curse works; the secret is the water, blah, blah, blah," Jonathon said. "No need to tell me it all over again. But I was wondering the other day, how come the Caribbean Sea's the 'key' of sorts? Why not just any water?"

"Because Tia made the curse here on these very waters. The curse was born here and only works here. This is where it starts and where it'll end."

"Oh. I still think the whole curse is pointless."

"Don't ever question anything Tia did in her time, or anything Trinity does today, Jonathon," Roger chided, "you know they hate it when someone thinks they know better than them."

"I know, what with their voodoo and all." Jonathon shuddered.

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're just here to help as best we can, and make sure Trinity gets the medallions when the girls come back. But most of it's up to the girls."

-o0o-

"I'm sorry, sir," the cop was saying to David Reece and Peter Montgomery as the boat he was driving pulled into the dock, "but there's nothing more you can do tonight. My officers will be looking until morning, and we'll send a fresh watch out at dawn."

"What are the chances our girls are alive, officer?" Peter asked shakily, remaining still as David jumped out of the boat to catch it before it hit the dock. The latter began tying the small bass boat up as the policeman answered Peter's question.

"I'll be honest with you, sir," he said soothingly, "unless they've managed to find land—and that's perfectly possible, these waters are full of small, uninhabited islands—I don't see how they could have survived just floating there." The man ran a hand through his shaggy, jet-black hair: it was obvious he was no native to Jamaica, as his skin tone and dialect clearly showed. His lack of a Jamaican accent made him easier to understand, but the fathers barely noticed such a detail as he kept talking.

"But people can be surprising at times when their lives are in danger. Your girls could be perfectly fine. My officers won't stop until we find some sign of 'em, I promise." Peter only nodded and step out of the boat; the officer continued to be sympathetic. "Y'all just go back to your room and try to sleep a little. We'll be out here doing all we can."

David thanked the man earnestly for all he was doing before he and his best friend made their way, weary and silent, back to the hotel they were staying; once there sleep would not come for either, so they could only sit in a fearful silence, wondering what news of their daughters the morning would bring to them.


	18. Slapped Jack and Flapjacks

**Author's Note One:** Okay, guys, as you know, updates on this story have been agonizingly slow. I don't like it anymore than you do, though, believe me. And so I have a proposition for you. We have two choices, and I'd like to know what you think is best as the reader, all right?

**Choice one**—we continue as we're doing; random updates with long breaks in between. _Or_, **choice two**—I'll take a break from this story, and write _all_ the chapters at once. That way, when I return with a new chapter, the story will be finished, and the updates will be closer together. But the initial break will be a long one. Which one would you rather have? Please help me out here, so I know what to do!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**Author's Note Two:** Thanks all who have been following this story, and all who have reviewed. Also, for any of you interested in _Lord_ _of the Rings,_ I wrote a humorous oneshot posted a few days ago; and for all the Willabethers out there: check out the oneshot "One More Day" for a little Elizabeth-waits-for-Will-angst. I'd appreciate that, thanks to you all again!

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen—Slapped Jack and Flapjacks_

Jessie was not in a good mood this morning; it was safe to say she was even in a very _bad_ mood. Maybe it was just her, but she didn't find having someone scream in your ear to wake you up, while at the same time having that same someone throwing various objects at her, was the best way to start out the morning.

"I see your personal hygiene isn't the only thing that disappeared in the middle of the night," Jack had said when Jessie grumbled at him for waking her up in such a manner, "where's your sense of humour this morning?"

"Gone," she replied angrily, snatching from his hand the small bit of food that counted as breakfast that he had gotten somewhere; "along with any hope that I'll have a good morning!" He smirked, and she added, "and I did not lose my personal hygiene! You try sleeping on the floor all night and see how nice you look the next morning."

"Why should I sleep on the floor, when you were kind enough to give me the bed?" was all he had to say in return, but it was enough to leave Jessie in a fouler mood than she would've been even if she had awoken to see that she had started this month's monthly monstrous menstrual cycle that morning (which, thankfully, she hadn't).

Now she was walking a little behind Will as he stood beside Jack, all three of them walking with Gibbs as he introduced the crew. "Feast your eyes, captain," he was saying, "all of them faithful hands before the mast. And crazy to boot," he added under his breath.

"_This_ is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked, clearly not impressed. When Jack stopped to turn and shoot him a look reading "just you watch" before asking Cotton a question, Jessie decided to walk on farther down.

"Don't know you, don't know you, don't know you," she said, inspecting each of the men farther, "don't know you, or you, or…hey, Marty, what's up?" _Have we met before?_ he replied, confused, but Jessie was already walking ahead. "Never seen you before. You're just plain creepy. Are you sure you're in the right movie? Go away." Farther down the line. "Don't know you, don't _want_ to know you, and…ah, hello!"

She stopped in front of Anamaria, smiling more widely than she had all morning. The older woman looked at her past the rim of her hat. "Do I know you?"

"Not really," Jessie replied, "I'm here with, uh…him." She looked, not fondly, back at Jack, who was asking Will, who still looked unimpressed, a question about Cotton.

Anamaria's laugh came out in a bark, quiet enough not to attraction the attention of the three men. "And why is a young girl such as you going around with Jack Sparrow?"

"My business with Jack and Will is my own, just as yours is yours," Jessie replied, amazed that the words had come from her own mouth. They sounded unnaturally witty!

"Never mind you, lass," Anamaria said, and pulled her hat down farther. "And what's the benefit for us?" she called out to Jack.

"Just a shot in the dark here," Jessie said quickly before Jack could reach them, "but if by any chance you're mad at Jack and plan on slapping him once or twice, mind giving him a few extra ones for me? We both know how intolerable he can be sometimes. So he deserves them, right?"

Anamaria shot her a strange look, but Jessie thought the older woman also looked a little amused before she looked away to face Jack, who was looking slightly sick. He pulled the hat off slowly, begging it to prove him wrong.

It didn't. The pirate captain grimaced visibly. "Ah," he said, "Anamaria."

She slapped him once by way of greeting, and before he could completely recover, she slapped him again. While he rubbed the sore spot on his cheek, Will looked impressed for the first time that morning. "And I suppose you didn't deserve those either?" he asked, sharing an amused glance with Jessie, who herself looked to be enjoying Jack's discomfort without a bit of guilt.

"No," Jack said, "and yes. That _one_ I deserved." He shot Anamaria a dark looked. "But the second was completely uncalled f—"

She slapped him again.

Jessie was laughing now, and Anamaria looked at her, eyes twinkling, before turning to glare at Jack. "You stole my boat!" she accused.

"Borrowed!" he said quickly. "_Borro_—"

The fourth slap came, and Jessie guessed it was more for Anamaria's enjoyment than much anything else.

"Borrowed!" Jack repeated. "Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" No slap followed this time, but Jack winced in advance.

"You'll get another one," he assured her.

"I will."

Here, Will leaned over and whispered to Jessie, "He's in a lot of trouble, Jack is, isn't he?"

"I think he's a little afraid of Anamaria," Jessie whispered back, "but how much trouble do you think we can get him in in the least amount of time?"

"Let's find out." Will leaned forward and joined the conversation. "You'll get a better boat than the one you had before," he told Anamaria over Jack's shoulder.

"A better one!" Jack repeated quickly, and failed in all his nervousness to notice the bit of mischief in Will's eyes. He had one ear on Will now, listening for farther advice.

"That one," Will supplied. Jack repeated it eagerly, than paused to think about what he said. He turned on Will and dragged him a few steps away from Ana. Jessie followed curiously.

"_What_ one?" Jack demanded.

"That one," Will said innocently, pointing casually at _The Dauntless._ Jack turned to look at, looking mournful.

"Unless, of course, you want to tell her you don't have a ship for her, Jack," Jessie said, not at all trying to hide how much she was enjoying this.

Jack shot her a look, and faced Will so his glared included the blacksmith as well, and he told them without words: "I'll deal with you later." For the moment, though, he turned back towards Anamaria, still with that bit of sickness and mourning.

"Aye," he told her weakly, "that one." And he pointed at _The Dauntless_ just as Will had done. But just then he seemed to realize just what he was doing, because he recovered quickly. "What say you?"

"AYE!" The entire crew, including Anamaria, cheered. They all made their way, running, towards the ship, and Ana lagged behind long enough to reach for her hat, which Jack still held.

But the pirate captain held it out of her reach. "Ah, ah, ah," he said, and gestured with his free hand to his stinging cheek. "You, Ana, like to use words to bite and curse," he said, "so why did you slap me more than usual?"

Anamaria smiled maliciously, and over Jack's shoulder she met Jessie's eyes. "A little birdie told me,"—Jack glared without thinking at Cotton's parent—"no, not that bird, you scurvy dog! Something _else_ told me you'd done something to deserve an extra few, even if I wasn't there to see it." And she snatched her hat back and seemed, if she were the type to, to skip away and join the rest of the crew on _The Dauntless._

Jessie was just thinking they had gotten away with it, and was following Will and Gibbs on board the ship, when Jack stopped her. "Don't think I didn't see who Anamaria was looking at," he told her, "and I'll get you back, lass, mark my words."

Jessie grinned sheepishly at him, stuck out her tongue, and hurried off. _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I can have a good morning, after all!_

-o0o-

Grumble. Grumble, grumble. Gurgle. Gurgle, grumble, gurgle. Grumble, gurgle, grumble, grumble, gurgle.

Amber bit back a groan of poor annoyance; her stomach would not shut up! It was driving her insane, the constant rumbling and random surges of extreme hunger pains; she hadn't had a morsel of food since the meal at the governor's house last evening, save for a few bites of bread at dinner with Barbossa last night. Until now, the discovery of the extra medallion had occupied her thoughts; but fear and wonder left her when she awoke this morning, so hungry she could hardly think straight. She would go insane just from the noise her stomach was making.

Amber, being a rather early riser, had woken long before her companion had; and so was forced to sit in silence; with merely her thoughts for entertainment (and they themselves were so focused on food they provided little of it); she, like Jessie miles away, had woken up in a foul mood; and instead of improving as her friend's had, it was getting fouler and fouler by the minute, as her impatience grew. Hunger and boredom did not mix.

Finally, when Amber was certain she had reached the height of boredom for any person in history; and was hungry enough to eat the very dress on her back, Elizabeth stirred slightly and woke up, and when she caught Amber's gaze she smiled at her, and pushed herself upright. "Good morning," she said cheerfully, as if the night had erased all her fears, too.

"Morning." Amber replied, wondering if Elizabeth would catch that she had purposely forgotten the "good" in her greeting.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Too long," Amber said, "I've never been a late sleeper." These words, however, offered as a sort of inspiration, and Amber felt for the first time that morning the least bit cheerful, and she smiled at Elizabeth. "I've just had a brilliant idea," she told her, "I am so bored just sitting here, and this would be the perfect time to play a game."

"Well, if you really want to, that would be perfectly fine," Elizabeth said with a small yawn; she made the movement look much more delicate and cute than it was supposed to be, but Amber didn't bother about it.

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of the game 'I Never', have you?" she asked, adjusting her position as to face Elizabeth, who was shaking her head. "Well, it's really, really simple. Each of us take turns saying 'I've never…' and then we finish the sentence. For instance, I've never wore a corset more than once."

"I'm following you so far, Amber," Elizabeth said, "but surely there's more to the game than that?"

"Usually," Amber replied, "when a person says they've never done something you have done—like you've worn a corset many times, I'm certain—you would then have to take a drink from your glass, or remove a piece of clothing, or something. But we can't really do anything like that here, so we would just have to take turns with the 'I Nevers'."

"It would give us something to do, I'll admit," Elizabeth said, smiling. "Why don't you go first?"

"Right," Amber said, and she racked her brains for something that would make sense to Elizabeth; it was hard to resist the temptation to say things like 'I've never been to Disney World' or 'I've never seen Orlando Bloom in person' or something. "Okay, well… I've never been purposed to."

"I'd drink to that if I could," Elizabeth replied, and Amber was having trouble deciding if she was smiling or grimacing. "And I go now? Let me see…. I've never been able to live away from propriety."

Amber raised an imaginary glass and took a sip of air, then she said, "I've never been in love."

Elizabeth did not answer at first, just sat there with this sad sort of smile on her face. Amber looked at her curiously. "So," she said, "have you or haven't you?"

"I do love someone," Elizabeth answered finally, and Amber resisted the urge to squee over her and Will; "but I'll just go now, shall I? I've never done everything I was supposed to."

Amber laughed. "Neither have I," she said. Her stomach gurgle painfully again. "I've never wanted a flapjack in my entire life more than I do right now."

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth asked, confused. "A what?"

"A flapjack," Amber said, and then she remembered. "Oh, my gosh! You've never had a flapjack?" She shook her head. "I'm so sorry. You're missing out on one of the greatest food creations of man, my friend. I could live off flapjacks."

"But what are they?"

"They're like…well, just pancakes, I guess."

Elizabeth sighed. "One day, Amber, if we ever get rescued, I'll have you get me one of those flapjacks, so that I may try one, because I still have no idea what you're talking about." Amber laughed, and she felt a sudden surge of affection for Elizabeth, whom she decided really wasn't all that bad once you got to know her.

"I'll do what I can, Elizabeth."


	19. The Irritatingly Long Chapter

**Author's Note: **Thank goodness! I'm ahead in my writing for this: chapters twenty and twenty-one are finished as well; hopefully now, if I manage to keep ahead, updates will come sooner! Hope you like this chapter, everyone! I hope it's not too long; but the length is kinda countered with chapter twenty-one, which is short. Twenty is lengthy, though. Happy holidays and merry Christmas, y'all!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**—_The Irritatingly Long Chapter_

If there was one thing Jessica Montgomery had learnt as she tagged-along after her heroes, it was that the pirate's life isn't all that she had imagined it to be. She was quickly learning that why it did seem wonderful, it had its downsides.

The storm Jack was dead-set on sailing through was one of those downsides.

Having already gotten seasick on _calm_ waters, it was no surprise that Jessie felt like she was dying in this bad weather; crashing waves, rain, the boat's constant rocking; more waves, more rain, more rocking. She knew that while she had thought it could get no worse than when she was on the boat sailing for Tortuga, it could get worse. And that it had.

She clutched a rope that was tied to something, somewhere, with one hand and the _Dauntless'_ railing with the other, closing her eyes against the nauseating feeling swelling up inside her. Another lurch on the ship, another flip-flop of her stomach, another lean over the railing to spill more of her empty stomach into the sea. Thoroughly miserable, Jessie was only dimly aware of Will's voice shouting over the rain, and Gibbs answering him. The conversation about a compass and a mutiny, about an island and a first mate, about sea turtles and back hair…it all felt like it should sound familiar to Jessie, but fighting the urge to vomit kept her from caring.

Finally, when Jessie was certain her death was near (always was a bit of a drama queen, that one), the rain fell slower and the waves shrunk in size. Jack had steered the ship into a sheltered cove, and it was cruising along smoothly now, as if floating. Jessie moaned her relief and sunk down cross-legged with her back against the rail. She heard Jack address Will: "What the bloody hell happened to her?" Opening her eyes, she saw Will shrug and Jack shake his head.

"Let go the anchor!" the captain cried, and Gibbs repeated the order as the crew scurried to carry it out. Jack approached the railing where Jessie was still sitting in misery, Will at his shoulder. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," he said to the crew, and Jessie protested at this, but only silently. She couldn't bring herself to speak, only moan again. On one hand, she didn't want to move at all; on the other, she knew she should be going along, to make certain someone made rescuing Amber their top priority.

But Gibbs was already promising to keep to the code, and Jack and Will were already in the boat. She was left behind.

-o0o-

Pintel held Amber's wrists behind her back, keeping her from moving, keeping her from running. Amber found it more annoying than anything else; after all, where was there to run to, stuck here floating on a little dinghy with the rest of the crew all around her?

Elizabeth sat beside her; arms behind her back just like Amber, only being held by Ragetti instead. Barbossa lifted up her hair and fastened the medallion around her neck silently. He came next to Amber and did the same thing. As the medallion fell upon her breast, feeling heavy and cold, the cursed captain whispered, "It'll all be over soon, Miss Swann." His voice in her ear was not a comforting murmur, but rather made her flinch and turn away. With one last toothy grin, Barbossa gave the signal to begin rowing.

When they were inside the cave, Barbossa took Elizabeth by one hand and Amber by the other, leading them up to stand atop the mound of treasure where set the chest. "For ten years we've been tested and tried," Barbossa began, addressing the men while still holding onto the girls; "and each man and jack here has proved his mettle a hundred times over."

The men cheered. Barbossa waved the arm holding Amber, causing her arm to be jerked up painfully. "And a hundred times again!" The pirates cheered all the louder, and Amber began to look around for Will or Jack, even Jessie, but they were hiding beyond her sight.

"Suffered, I have!" Ragetti said, seeming to snivel, and Barbossa nodded his agreement.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes!" He kicked open the top of the chest and stared down at the hundred of medallions, all identical in looks. A shiver went up Amber's spine at the reminder that the one around her neck was just a child's souvenir. "Here it is! The cursed treasure of Cortés himself! Every last piece that has went astray, we have returned—save for these!" He released Amber, who had the sense not to move, and instead pointed the golden dagger at her and Elizabeth's medallions. "881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the lasts." He shook his head, and undid Amber's medallion first and held up in his hand dramatically, causing another cheer.

"And who among has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the Heathen Gods?" The pirates cheered 'us' in unison and in a less important situation Amber would have wondered if maybe they were at some sort of convention or concert. "And whose blood has yet to be paid?"

"HERS!" Elizabeth recoiled at the looks and shouts directed at her. Amber was extremely grateful they wanted nothing more than her medallion from her.

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa said more softly than he had been speaking before, almost as if to himself, but he was grinning at Elizabeth as he took off her medallion and held it with Amber's. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." Cackling, he put both necklaces in Elizabeth's palm with the dagger and closed her fingers over them all. "Begun by blood, by blood undone," he said, sounding like he was praying.

Elizabeth gasped in pain as the knife cut across her hand, deep into her skin. But when he did nothing more, she looked up and gaped at Barbossa. "That—that's it?" she asked incredulously.

"Waste not." Barbossa kept her hand balled up in a fist a little longer, letting the blood drip over the two medallions. Then he pried open her hands and let them fall into the chest, shining crimson with the red blood.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?"

The moments passed by, and Amber wanted to take this moment where she was temporarily forgotten and run, but looking around, all she could see were cursed pirates. She had no where to run to. Frustrated, she crossed her arms and waited for Will to come to their rescue, so she could get out of here. Barbossa opened his eyes and aimed his gun at Pintel, and fired. "You're not dead," someone said, disappointed.

Pintel looked offended. "No. He shot me!"

"It didn't work!"

"The curse is still upon us!"

Amber watched as Barbossa picked up and studied the blood-covered medallions, before turning to shake Elizabeth by the shoulders roughly. Amber had to admit, her fearless expression astounded the younger girl. "You, maid!" the pirate shouted, still shaking. "Your father! What was his name? _Was your father William Turner_?"

"No." The stony-faced, determined girl beside her made Amber grin. She really did like Elizabeth, as it turned out. Barbossa, however, seemed to feel the exact opposite.

"Where's his child? The one who sailed from England eight years ago! The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner! Where?" In a sudden burst of anger, he backhanded her and both Elizabeth and the medallions fell back to the water's edge. Amber made to go after the fallen governor's daughter, but Barbossa caught her by the wrist and cocked his head, seemingly deep in thought, watching her.

"And you, maiden?" he asked, "say again your father's name. Are you really a Swann? Could you be William Turner's daughter?"

"Hey now, don't go putting cheesy, over-used fanfiction storylines on me, Barbie," Amber said, trying to squash the painful knots in her stomach. But it didn't work, and soon nervous had her in its grip as much as Barbossa's hand, because the pirates where even now deeply considering their captain's claim.

"She's a bit young, isn't she, captain?" one of the pirates said finally, squinting his eyes at her to as if to get a better guess at her age. "But do you think it's possible it's her?"

"I say we cut both their throats, and spill all the blood, just in case!" The entire crew shouted their agreement, drawing swords and advancing; Amber ducked away, but Barbossa still had her arm in his grasp. But it was just then that the monkey screeched and pointed at the cave exit. Barbossa stared at it for only a second, before whirling to find that Elizabeth was no longer where she had been, and that the medallions were not there.

"The medallions!" he shouted, "she's taken them!" He pushed Amber off to Pintel and Ragetti, each who took one of her arms, and held her still so she couldn't escape like her companion had while their fellow crewmembers searched for the missing oars.

She heard the pirate's shouts as they discovered the recently un-unconscious Jack; heard him call parlay; heard him tell Barbossa about the right blood, but none of it meant anything at all to her. Amber wasn't paying attention anymore. She was barely aware of the pirates' too tight grips on her arms. There was an odd buzzing sound in her ears; she couldn't believe that Elizabeth had gone and that she, Amber, was still here

-o0o-

Back on the _Dauntless_, Jessie had recovered well enough to walk over and greet Will when he climbed back aboard, who helped Elizabeth up next. "Not more pirates," she said. Jessie grinned.

"More pirates." But Elizabeth didn't respond, because Gibbs had caught her attention.

"Boy, where be Jack?" asked the first mate, who had come up behind Jessie. Elizabeth turned to Will as if seeing him for the first time.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

"He fell behind," the blacksmith said shortly, paying all his attentions to Elizabeth. After a moment, Will let him lead her below deck, and he turned to Jessie.

Jessie had been leaning over the railing, waiting for Amber to appear at any moment. She saw no one else. When she turned to Will, she took in the expression on his face, and her stomach turned over.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but only sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. Finally, he said, "Jessie—I'm so sorry. I—" but Jessie interrupted.

"Will, what happened? Where's Amber?"

Will looked thoroughly miserable. "She's there. With them." He spoke a bit louder, not really yelling, but stifling Jessie's attempt at interruption. "And she's all right, as far as I can see. But I couldn't get to her, Jessie, not without anyone seeing me. Barbossa was literally holding her arm. I'm sorry."

Jessie squared her jaw, and nodded. She couldn't be mad at Will; Amber would probably be just fine. Jack was there, and though that really was little comfort, she forced herself to think of it as some. "Yeah," she said, "okay." She forced a smile to convince him she wasn't mad, and Will nodded appreciatively.

"We'll get her back," he promised; "somehow, some way."

"Thank you," Jessie said, and finding nothing more to say, she turned and walked away, so he could go back and help Elizabeth. She found Anamaria at the wheel and decided just to hang around here, since she had nothing else to do.

"What can I do you for, lass?" Anamaria said sharply when Jessie didn't continue on her way; she spared the younger girl just a glance before putting her eyes back on the horizon.

"Why did you leave Jack behind?" Jessie spoke the first thing to come to her mind, even though she didn't really care about getting a response.

Anamaria did answer her though; complete with a scoff at Jessie's oblivion at the ways of pirates. "He fell behind," she said shortly, having no patience for stupid questions. More man than woman, that Anamaria.

"Why didn't you go back for him, or give him time to catch up?"

"Pirate's Code," Anamaria answered, never looking at her. Jessie could almost feel the older woman getting annoyed, but couldn't bring herself to leave. "Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"And you always obey the code?"

"Yes."

"What if I told you they were more like guidelines than actual rules?"

"Then," Ana said, spinning around to look at her for the first time; "I would call you an annoying young lass that doesn't know what she's talking about."

"All right, all right," Jessie said, recoiling a little. She didn't want Ana to be mad at her. "Sorry, goodness, just a question." A moment of silence. "Umm…thanks for earlier, slapping Jack and everything," she said awkwardly.

Anamaria seemed to warm up a little. "My pleasure," she said cheerfully. "I always get a great amount of enjoyment from doing just that."

"You slap him a lot?"

"Just about everytime I see the man." Now Jessie was certain Anamaria was smiling.

"Hmm," she hummed happily. "So…how long have you know him?"

"Me and Sparrow go way back, lass. Far longer than you've even been alive."

"Really? How did you meet him?"

Anamaria seemed far off in a memory for second, but then she snapped out of it. When she did, her cheerfulness had gone, but she didn't sound entirely unfriendly when she told Jessie, "I don't really remember."

"I see," Jessie said, understanding that this was the end of their conversation. She said nothing more and let Anamaria concentrate on the ship. Closing her eyes, grateful for her current lack of seasickness, she thought that at the very least her talk with Ana had pulled her out of her slightly melancholy mood over Amber.

-o0o-

Amber sat, feeling quite forgotten and alone, in a corner of Barbossa's captain' s cabin, watching Jack and Barbossa bicker back and forth; despite the situation she was in, Amber could feel herself smiling. The two pirate captains cracked her up, really they did…and there was also the small matter that this was the closest she had been to Jack since coming here, and she found it all rather mesmerizing. She had always liked the movie heroes that seemed more like Will, but every teenage girl loved Jack Sparrow a little. And so she stared.

"Give me my ship, and I'll give you the name," Jack was saying casually, moving his hands to demonstrate how simple his request was. "I'll drop you off on an island and you'll have your name. I'll have my ship. Everyone's happy, and we'll never have to see each other again." He grinned.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need—," Barbossa's lips curled up into a sneer, "—and watch you sail away on my ship?"

"No," Jack Sparrow said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Acknowledged for the first time since they had come in here, Amber was surprised to see Jack staring with fake confusion at her, as if he could not possibly believe Barbossa was this stupid and asking her to confirm it. Amber blinked. Turning back to the other captain Jack said, "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name a'tall, watching you sail away on _my_ ship. Then I'll _shout_ the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us, I am the only who has not committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one you'll be trusting."

"He has a point there, Barbie," Amber said, shocked at finding herself relaxed enough to not be scared in Barbossa's presence. Why, she was even making jokes and calling him by a nickname! She wondered if her new feelings of being comfortable came from the fact that even though Barbossa had had her medallion, he had still not disposed of her. And seeing Jack, and knowing the others were near; she was certain she would be okay. It was just a matter of getting back to the _Dauntless._

Jack had been sitting in silence, staring down at the apples on Barbossa's table. When he had found one to his liking he leaned back in a chair with it in hand, propping his feet up contentedly. "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, had you not marooned me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He took a bite out of his apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?" With a smug look, he offered the apple to Barbossa, who could only manage a grunt.

Just then, the Bo'Sun appeared in the doorway. "Captain," he said, "we're coming up on the _Dauntless._" Barbossa and Jack followed him back out, and Amber hopped up and came behind them, not wanting to miss anything. Jack had run out now in front of the other captain, trying to block his view.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa," he said hastily. "What say we run up a flag of truce; I scurry over to the _Dauntless_ and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack handed Amber the apple so he could use both hands to speak.

Barbossa sneered. "Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the same attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead." He turned to one of the crewmembers. "Lock him in the brig," he ordered, "and put the girl in there as well." With a look that held both smirk and smile, he said to Amber, not entirely insincerely, "my apologies, miss."

The Bo'Sun took her elbow in his strong grip and dragged her off with Jack, and Amber wondered if her arm would ever be properly in her socket again. They reached the brig and the Bo'Sun threw them both in, non-too-gently, and they stumbled about as he locked the door.

"Apparently there's a leak," Jack said of the water sloshing about his feet. The Bo'Sun just made a face and left them without a word. The pirate turned around to face Amber, who stood looking at him look at her. "So you're the other girl, then?" he said finally.

"I'm the other girl," she replied. "Amber."

"Right," Jack said, and Amber got the distinct feeling he wasn't even listening to her. He had turned back to study the lock. "You caused me to go through an awful lot of annoyances with your little friend following me about, you realize," he said, bending down to check the brig's lock closer.

"Umm…okay," Amber said, having come up with nothing better.

"Anyway," said the pirate, straightening back up and looking at her again. "The more pressing matter is—how the bloody hell do we get out of here?"

-o0o-

It wasn't long after Jessie's conversation with Ana before she saw Elizabeth appear from below deck, her hand freshly bandaged. She came over to stand beside Jessie and Anamaria, and gazed at the crew running around frantically. "What's happening?" she asked.

Anamaria gestured with her head behind them. "The _Black Pearl_. She's gaining on us."

Elizabeth walked over to look out at the ghostly black ship. "But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," she protested.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us."

Jessie sniggered. "You can't outrun the _Pearl_, Elizabeth. Come on." Elizabeth gazed down at her a moment, then said thoughtfully,

"We're shallower on the draft, right?"

"Aye."

"So can't we lost them amongst the shoals?"

Anamaria considered this, and Jessie envied both women's ability to understand what they were saying. The conversation had lost her before it even began. Finally, Gibbs, who Jessie hadn't even noticed had came up behind them all, spoke up.

"We don't have to outrun them long," he said, "just long enough."

Anamaria nodded. "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Jessie again wondered at the meaning of these words. She hated feeling dumb.

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" Gibbs ran off to carry out his own orders, and Jessie jumped to action, relieved—finally an order she can understand and do! She was in the process of shoving numerous barrels and crates over the railing when Will appeared beside her. All four of them—Will, Jessie, Anamaria and Elizabeth—looked off towards the _Pearl, _and saw that it was still gaining on them.

"It was a good plan," Ana admitted to Elizabeth. "Up till now."

"Gibbs!" Will shouted, attracting the attention of the older man. "We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria snapped, frowning. They had just thrown everything overboard.

"Anything. Everything. Anything we have left!" Will said, turning to everyone in turn, looking completely in control. Gibbs nodded.

"Load the guns!" he said, "The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!" Once again, Jessie felt lost in her lack of understanding.

"Lower the anchor, on the right side!" Elizabeth said, and everyone seemed to freeze, thinking.

"On the port side," Jessie said quickly, then recoiled. "No, wait, not port…"

"ON THE STARBOARD SIDE!" Elizabeth continued, completely ignoring the young girl making her fool of herself at her side. Jessie growled in frustration.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," said Will, and the others agreed. Except for Ana.

"You're daft, lady!" she accused of Elizabeth, then turned to Jessie and Will. "All of you are!"

"Daft like Jack," Gibbs said appreciatively, and Jessie glowed.

"Go on!" she said, impatiently. "Lower the anchor on the STARBOARD SIDE!" She felt proud of herself when the crew paused in the work. Gibbs shouted again.

"Do it, yeh dogs, or it's you we'll throw into the cannons!" The anchor was lowered, and on Elizabeth's word, Anamaria released her hold on the wheel and watched it spin rapidly about as the ship turned and slowed. Will kept them all steady, and then:

"NOW!"

"FIRE!"

"FIRE ALL!"

Jessie barely managed to throw herself onto the deck as the ships exchanged fire. She covered her head with her hands as one sailed dangerously close to her. She would be no help in this fight; Jessie knew she would never be able to bring herself to squeeze a trigger and let a bullet sail through the air at another person. It wasn't like she was an anti-violence, peace on earth, hold hands and sing "Koom-Bye-Yah" all day kind of girl…it was just the thought of doing something like that _herself_ made her skin crawl.

So she hid, while everyone else shot at each other, and Gibbs shouted over all the noise: "We could use a few more ideas, lass!"

"Your turn," Elizabeth replied.

"We could give use us a devil's dowry!" said Anamaria suddenly, and Jessie couldn't resist the urge to sit up and grin.

"Hey, yeah! Give 'em HER!"

She pointed at Elizabeth, who looked shocked. Will shook his head. "She's not what they're after," he said, and then wore an expression like he'd just been hit over the head with a brick. Jessie laughed, forgetting about the gunfire and cannons. Being here was supposed to be fun, after all.

"The medallions!" Elizabeth said in a desperate whisper, and Will nodded. He'd just remembered too. Quickly, he jumped to his feet.

"Stay here," he told Elizabeth, because she was being useful in the battle. Jessie, who was doing nothing, however, was chosen to come along. "We have to find those medallions!" he said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her away below deck.

"No, no," Jessie was saying even as they disappeared below deck. "No, the door—the mast—no, don't!" But it was too late. Will hadn't even released his grip on her before a large cannonball hit the mast and caused it to crash down on top of the trap door they had just closed above their heads.

"Jessie, look for the medallions," Will ordered, pushing on the door; "I'll get this open." Jessie did as instructed, looking around for medallions that weren't there—bloody monkey—until Elizabeth's voice could be heard above them. She came to help Will push at the door, and Elizabeth pulled, but the thing wasn't moving. Before any other plan of action could be taken, Elizabeth screamed, and Will shouted after her as she was dragged away by a couple of pirates.

"Well," said Jessie, frustrated, "this just sucks, doesn't it?"

-o0o-

Jack wasn't sharing the tiny little hole that gave a view of the battle outside. Amber was left to just stand and splash her feet in the water, until suddenly Jack made some sort of sound and jumped out the way, taking Amber down with him. A cannonball rushed past their heads.

"Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" Jack shouted angrily, at no one in particular, and Amber stood up and pushed open the door of the brig that had had the lock blown of it, turning back around to face Jack with a smirk.

"You comin' or not?" she asked sassily, and the pirate straightened up and raced ahead of her up the stairs leading above deck. When they had made it to the very heart of the battle, Jack ran off his own way and Amber stood around, wandering where to go next. Jessie had to be here somewhere on the _Dauntless_, but where?

But then she caught site of Barbossa watching her. Without even being grabbed or dragged there, Amber came to stand by him, sighing, so he would see that there was no need for someone to constantly be holding her. She would be a good little captive.

"A, hello, Miss—oh, but it's not Swann, is it?" he smirked at her, petting Jack the monkey and holding the two medallions in his hand. Amber wondered how he knew. As if reading her mind, he said, "seems someone let slip something about _Elizabeth_ Swann, aye, Miss Amber? You're very fortunate you can still be kept around just to look at."

Having grown so familiar around Barbossa, Amber didn't think twice about sticking her tongue at him. "Shut up, Barbie," she said.

"Well, you've arrived just in time to watch our little show, at any rate," the pirate captain said, and that was when she noticed that the pirates on the _Pearl_ had captured the other ship's crew and was even now tying them to the mast. Jack had come just now to stand behind her and Barbossa; the pirate even had the chance to make it to the other ship. God, she had missed a lot.

"If any of you even so much as thinks the world 'parlay', I'll have your guts for garters!" Pintel was threatening, and Amber was waiting for Jessie's voice to start screaming the word. But no one said a thing, and at a closer look Amber saw that her friend was not even there.

"Great," Amber mumbled, sighing once more, but just then—

BOOM!

_She was caught slightly off guard by the sudden explosion of the _Dauntless,_ but managed not to jump in the air in favour of watching a slightly demented looking Elizabeth shout at Barbossa._

"Welcome back, Miss," he said cheekily. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It's only fair now you return the favour." As Elizabeth continued to scream at him, Amber cocked her head.

"Oh, hello, Lizzie," Amber said dryly, forgetting for the moment that she liked the older girl now. "I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for rescuing me, too. I'm really glad you didn't leave me with these people alone." But Elizabeth wasn't paying attention.

-o0o-

"Hold your breath!" Will shouted loudly over the rushing of water. "We're going under!" Jessie mimicked him, inhaling deeply and squeezing her eyes shut against the salt water. She went completely underwater, and for a split second she thought she felt the oddest sensation against her chest, where the medallion rested on its chain.

But just then the _Dauntless_ had exploded, and the vibrations from that rocked the water, pushing the feeling from her mind. Remembering the explosion from her countless hours of watching the movie, she wondered how it was possible she and Will would survive this.

But it was all over before it had seemed to begin, and with one violent kick and mad surge for the surface, Jessie came up out of the water, gasping, and saw out of the corner of the eye Will appearing beside her.

"You all right?" he panted, and Jessie nodded. "Let's go." Jessie was a good swimmer, and so she managed to keep pace with Will all the way to the _Dauntless_. He climbed up the side of the ship first, holding out his hand to help her climb up beside him. The pirates had noticed them by now, and Will fixed them all with a stony stare.

"Barbossa," he said coldly, "she goes free." He hopped down on the actual deck, and grabbed a pistol. Jessie spotted Jack in amongst the crew and—was it? Yes. _Amber._ As Will repeated his demand a second time, Jessie ran quickly to move in beside Amber and Jack. Barbossa paid no attention to her, speaking only to Will.

"Amber!"

"Jessie!"

Jack made a purposely loud noise of disgust as the girls started talking in hushed whispers beside him, exchanging happy hellos, each trying to tell their own adventures of the story in the few seconds they had. The pirate made a point in moving a few steps away, but the girls were too focused on their conversations to notice what he was doing.

Amber wanted badly to tell Jessie the secret about her medallion, the chain of which she could see still about her neck, the actual medallion hidden beneath her shirt. But she didn't know how to explain everything she had learned, especially when cursed pirates surrounded them. Finally, Amber settled for—

"Hey, Jess, you know that thing you're wearing on your neck?"

A confused pause. "Yeah..."

"It's really important to what's…uh…happening, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked, still looking confused, her hand flying up her chest to pull out the medallion. Amber grabbed her wrist.

"No!" she hissed. "Don't let anyone see it. I think it's…a missing piece."

"Amber, I still don't under—"

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins." Jessie was interrupted then by Will's declaration, but Amber was done, anyway. She was too afraid of being overheard to say anymore.

"He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" Ragetti said suddenly, pointing at Will.

"You know, I don't really think they favour each other at all." Jessie let the confusing conversation with Amber slip from her memory as she came to stand beside Jack, Amber at her other side.

Jack looked sideways at her. "How would you even know that?"

"Just a thought," Amber replied, because she was better at thinking on her feet than her friend and she knew it; "neither of us have ever really met Bootstrap."

Jack just shook his head, because he found the conversation between Will and Barbossa much more interesting. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said harshly.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will said immediately.

"Yes, we know that one," Barbossa replied in a rather bored tone, "anything else?"

Will's eyes looked around the ship, and stopped on the two teenage girls, standing side by side. Both wore a 'what about me' expression. "And the girls," he said, "they stay safe. They go free."

"Of course."

"And the crew too!" Will had noticed Jack's mad gesturing. "The crew not to be harmed." And though Jack was still gesturing and Jessie was shaking her head and Amber was sighing, Will said no more. Barbossa stepped forward, grinning.

"Agreed."

-o0o-

A few minutes later, the _Dauntless' _crew was in the brig, Will's hands were tied, the girls were once again gripped much to tightly than is comfortable, Jack was surrounded by pirates that what him dead, and Elizabeth was being poked and prodded towards the gangplank.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will shouted angrily, forcing his way through the crowd to glare at him. "You swore she'd go free."

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy! I swore she'd go free," Barbossa said, "but it was you who failed to specify when or where." The old captain laughed at the younger man. "Those it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye," came all the replies, and Barbossa took a moment to watch Will being gagged before he turned to Elizabeth. "So I'll be having that dress back before yeh go."

Jessie nudged Amber as well as she could with her shoulder, seeing as how the pirates held her arms. When Amber looked at her, Jessie gestured with her head at Will, whose eyes were even now growing so wide they surpassed Elijah Wood's in size.

Elizabeth glared and removed the dress, tossing it at him with as much dignity as she could muster. "It goes with your black heart," she said coldly. She then faced back the right way on the plank. There she stood, gathering her courage, until one of the pirates lost patience and shook the plank; Elizabeth fell with a shriek.

Barbossa laughed, and the turned to face the girls. "You, lass," he said to Jessie, "how well do you swim?"

Jessie looked confused. "Pretty good, I th—"

"Off you go, then!" The men holding her let go of her arms, and gave her a none too gentle shove in the direction of the plank. Jessie found that balancing on the edge felt like standing on a diving board, and she was grateful that she didn't have a fear of heights. She spared one look at Amber before she jumped.

"What about her?" she asked, concerned.

Barbossa laughed that malicious laugh. "Oh, I've grown quite fond of your young friend, here. She stays."

"But—"

"I gave my word she'd not be harmed, and thus she will not be. But she stays on board. Now off with you, lass!" But despite the harshness of Barbossa's voice, Jessie didn't jump until Amber had given her a 'what can I do look' and nodded that she would be fine. Jessie nodded back and dove off.

Once underwater, Jessie felt the same tingle from her medallion that she had felt during the explosion, but didn't pay it any more mind when she resurfaced.

Elizabeth was floating just beside her, looking worried. "He's still got Amber and Will," she said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jessie said, her fear showing as anger. Up on the deck, they could still hear Barbossa's voice talking to Jack, and a moment later his effects, and then the pirate himself, fell into the water. He came up sputtering and tossed his effects to Jessie, which proved very awkward because his hands were tied and she wasn't very coordinated.

"Hold those," he growled, not angry with her, but just angry in general. Understandable, considering what had happened. Jessie knew he'd be his same old safe when they got to the island and he had his rum.

Jack freed himself from the bonds with his teeth, and grabbed the effects from the teenage girl's hands. He told her, "You better not have been lying, lass, when you said you could swim," then to Elizabeth, "and you? Can you swim well?"

"Well enough," said Elizabeth.

"Keep up, then," said the pirate shortly, and all three began the long swim towards the island in the distance.


	20. So You Want to Know the Truth, Jack?

**Author's Note:** I come bringing tidings of great joy! The rest of the chapters of this story are completely written, my dears! There will be twenty-six chapters in all, including the epilogue. Alas! It's almost over…

On the bright side, updates will be far more frequent. That's good, yes? Oh, and of course: keep up the awesome reviewing work, mates!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**_—So You Want to Know the Truth, Jack?_

The threesome all were exhausted by the time they reached the island; Elizabeth was depressed and worried over Will; Jack was depressed at losing his ship a second time; and Jessie was just tired. She threw herself down on the beach in the sand, closing her eyes and warming herself in the Caribbean sun. Jack sat down to get the water out of his gun. Elizabeth headed off down the beach alone.

"So," Jack began conversationally when Elizabeth had gone a bit away; he did not look at Jessie but at his gun. Jessie opened her eyes, wondering why in the world he seemed so willing to talk to her at the moment. She sat up.

"Yeah?"

Without even glancing at her, Jack smirked. "What's that you wear around your neck, luv?"

Jessie's eyes widened. Her hand delicately touched the chain of her necklace, feeling the lump off the medallion still miraculously under her shirt. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want me to know?" Jack put down his gun and studied her.

"It's not that I don't want you to know, I just—" But then before the words were entirely out her mouth, he was fingering the chain and pulling it out into view. Jessie tried to stop him, but he had already seen clearly the golden medallion.

"Yes, that's what I thought it might be," he said softly, looking thoughtful but still smirking. He turned it over in his hand. "Your friend isn't very good at talking in riddles, and neither of you realize when someone is hearing more than you'd like them to."

Jessie had no idea what to say. She could just sit in silence as he took the medallion off from around her neck so he could look at it more closely. "So this is the final piece, eh?" he said finally, "and yet Barbossa has two. One of the ones he has, then, is a fake."

"Amber's," Jessie replied. "But I don't anything about 'a missing piece', or how and why mine matters. Maybe it doesn't, even," she added hopefully.

Jack laughed faintly. "Oh, no, lass," he told her. "It matters. It matters perhaps more than you may know. Without this last piece, even with the whelp, Barbossa won't be able to life the curse." He smiled at the thought, and handed the medallion back to Jessie, which surprised her. "Keep this safe," he said, "until the opportune moment arises. You have a nice piece of leverage there, luv," he added appreciatively.

Jessie put the medallion around her neck and let it lay there. "So what happens now?" she asked. Jack looked like he was thinking hard, and Jessie's thoughts immediately went to the hidden rum on the island. But then Jack surprised her with:

"You're going to tell me the truth."

-o0o-

The moments of silence seemed to tick by. Jack was staring at her with a look she couldn't quite read. Jessie blinked hard a couple of times, coughed once, coughed twice, coughed three times. When she could think of no more delays or distractions, she finally just spat out, "_what_?"

"You've avoided telling me the truth nearly three times now, lass," Jack said. "And one can only wait so long. You're not who you claim to be."

"Jessica Montgomery?" Jessie asked, brows furrowed, genuinely confused.

"No," he scoffed, shaking his head. "A runaway from St. John—which doesn't even exist, by the way, luv, I've sailed the seas long enough to know. And, I figured it out back in the prison cell." He smirked a bit at the memory and then continued, "nor are you the sole survivor of a tragic shipwreck. So how did you get here?"

"I don't know," Jessie admitted honestly. Then she cocked her head. "I'm surprised you remember all that, Jack."

"Oh, I remember much more than you know, lass." He leaned in a little closer to her, whispering, "for instance, I remember a remark about something called a stand-up. I remember your remark just a bit ago about Bootstrap—who you couldn't possibly know. And I remember your little outburst before our second jailbreak—" He leaned back and added lazily, "you knew the truth about my compass, you knew of my debt with Jones, and you knew also of the Kraken."

Jessie groaned. Yes, even she remembered _that_ one. But Jack hadn't finished yet. "And now," he said simply, "you hold the eight hundred and eighty-third piece from a cursed pirate chest hidden on an island nigh impossible to find. One doesn't just go out for a walk about and find one of those on the street, luv."

"No," Jessie agreed.

"I don't know everything that's going on with you, girl, but I know enough to know you're not from around here. Well, now we have a moment, while our friend over there wallows in angst—" he flicked a wrist casually at the direction Elizabeth's footprints went; she herself was out of sight. "And I want you to help settle my curiosity."

Jessie blew through her lips and spread out on her stomach across the sand. She cupped her face in her hands, thinking hard, and closed her eyes. Jack waited silently. She wasn't trying to delay answering this time around, but was merely trying to come up with words to explain it all. But what would Jack think if she really told him the truth?

"You wouldn't believe me," she finally said, miserably.

"Try me."

Should she tell him the truth? Jack would know if she was lying to him again; he was amazingly good at telling things like that, as he just proved, and Jessie was a horrible liar anyway. But if she did tell him the truth, would he still think she was lying? Jack Sparrow had some experience with the supernatural—undead pirates, fish people, cursed coins, ships sailing from one world to the next—surely he would believe in a little bit of time travel?

"I don't even know myself, Jack," Jessie said, rolling over on her back and looking up at him. "But I'll tell you what I can. It'll sound way more absurd than the lies, though. You sure you don't just want to go with the shipwrecked runaway?"

Jack's mouth lifted into something a smile, and Jessie relaxed. "Actually," she said, "I don't even know if you're real. Well, you are now, obviously, but back where I come from you—all of this, these people, this place, what's happening—it was all just a story.

"And anyway, if you can believe this, I come from a time and place a lot different from this. It's like…the future. Hundreds of years into the future."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You're completely crazy," he said, "but you're not lying."

"No." Jessie smiled slightly. "I'm not. And anyway, in my world, you were a character in a story. People all around the world knew your story—_this_ story—and also about your life in the next year. Umm, that's how I know your debt with Jones is approaching and about Bootstrap and…uh, stuff." Jessie cleared her throat. "Well, everyone loved the story of you and Will and Elizabeth, and especially you. They all adored you."

"Ooh," Jack hummed, "I like the sound of that."

"So, yeah. That's where the stand-up came from. It's a like a life-size portrait of you. And they made other things from your story, too. That ring, for example." Jessie pointed out the emerald stoned ring Jack wore on his forefinger. Jack gazed at it, as if seeing it for the first time in his life. "And the medallions." Gently playing with her own, Jessie continued. "Somehow, I got transported from my world to yours. I'm not exactly sure how, or why, but I'm sure the medallions definitely had something to do with this—mine and my friend Amber's." Jessie looked down at her medallion much like Jack had looked at his ring.

Jack shook his head. "You sound so stupid," he told her. "And yet I'm beginning to believe what you say is the truth."

"It is!" Jessie said. She did sound mental, she knew, but Jack did seem to be giving her his full attention. So she jumped at the chance to say aloud all the thoughts she had been thinking in her head, now that she had an audience. "In your original story, there were only eight hundred and eighty-two cursed medallions. But then when me and Amber got here, we realized there were eight hundred and eighty-three. I think mine is the extra one, because it looks and feels like all the others."

"And the other girl's?"

"Looks like it did when we bought it. Like a child's toy, lightweight, fake gold, with words inscribed on the back. '_Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean'_; they're the people who told your story," she explained.

"Why did yours change when your friend's did not?" Like a child hearing a bedtime story, Jack's head was cocked to one side, mouth slightly parted, completely entranced with the teller's words.

Jessie sighed. "That's the thing," she said. "I have no idea." Jack nodded thoughtfully, and the conversation ended.

-o0o-

It was only a few minutes after Jessie told her story to Jack until Elizabeth appeared. Jessie thought she had been gone longer than she should, if the island was really that small. It felt like hours had passed since Jack had first saw her medallion, but Jack said it had only been one hour, maybe an hour and half. Time had seemed to stop for awhile.

When Elizabeth returned, still looking down and depressed, she just stood staring down at Jack, the wind blowing her hair, the waves crashing in the background. Jessie thought she looked like she wanted to say something, anything, but didn't know what.

"It's not as big as it looks, is it?" Jack finally asked her, gesturing around with his head at the island. He picked up his gun out of the sand, where it had been lying forgotten since Jessie started talking. Elizabeth didn't reply at first, but the question seemed to help her find her voice.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay," she said. Jack smiled and lowered his gun again.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" he asked casually. Jessie got up and brushed the sand off her pants and arms, feeling slightly forgotten at the moment. But Jack had given her enough of his attention, and now he was talking to Elizabeth. Feeling like a pouting three-year-old, Jessie walked a bit away and began wandering between some of the palm trees.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a _ship_," Elizabeth spat out.

"We could use a ship!" Jack pointed out smartly. "The fact of the matter is, I was _not_ going to tell him about bloody Will. Because as long as he _didn't_ know about bloody Will, _I_ had something to bargain with! Which now, _no one_ has! _Thanks_ to bloody stupid Will!"

Elizabeth looked embarrassed. "Oh."

"_Oh_," Jack mocked.

"He still risked his life to save ours!" she said desperately. At this point, Jessie was out of earshot of the conversation, and she walked on in silence, touching each tree thoughtfully, reflecting on how much freer she felt, relieved, just because someone else knew what was happening. It felt great, actually.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way that you did then!" Elizabeth was shouting as she and Jack came into view. Jack didn't really look like he cared. He was on that rum hunt of his, studying each tree intently. Jessie leaned back against the tree she stood by and crossed her arms, watching them.

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack snapped. "The _Black Pearl_ is gone. And unless you've got a rudder and lot of sails hidden in that bodice—" He made a sound in the back of his throat, fluttering his hands around her; "—_unlikely_—then young mister Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"But _you're_ Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and Jessie rolled her eyes, amazed—_why did everyone seem to think that solved EVERYTHING?_ But she kept her mouth shut, because she knew Jack wouldn't appreciate a remark like that.

"You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?!" She took a deep breath to calm herself, and while Jack poked Jessie in the shoulder, fluttering her away from the tree she had been leaning on, Elizabeth asked quietly, "how did you escape last time?"

"Yes, this is the one," Jack whispered so inaudibly Jessie wasn't sure he actually said it. "Last time," he began, then paused. "Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" He opened the cache, and climbed down inside. "Last time, the Rum Runners used this island as a cache. They came by, and I was able to barter a passage off."

Jessie looked horror-struck, like a kid who just found out there was no Santa Claus. "_You mean you didn't ride SEA TURTLES_?!"

"Well, you know, in piracy, what really happened and what people say happen often vary remarkably," Jack replied, still hidden out of sight inside the cache. "But," he said, and Jessie had the feeling this was more to Elizabeth than her; "from the looks of things, they have long since been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that," he said, popping back up with his hands full of rum bottles.

"So that's it, then," Elizabeth started slowly, nodding. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days, lying on a beach…drinking rum." Jack grinned.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv!" He sashayed his hips for her, put a bottle of rum in her hand, and then set off back to the beach. He settled himself down comfortably in the sand. Jessie followed, glaring at him indignantly.

"And what about me, then?" she said with fake anger. "Don't _I_ get a proper welcome and a gift?" She sat down in the beach beside him, crossing her arms. Jack laughed.

"Well, well, luv," said, "I never knew you had it in you. Rum doesn't really seem your drink of choice." But he rolled a bottle of rum at her—he had two more for himself—so that it landed in the sand at her feet. He stood up then, and grabbed her hand; this surprised her so much that Jessie felt her mouth drop.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, lass," he said mockingly, bowing over her hand with fake gallantry. He let her hand drop back to her side a moment later, and picking up his own rum bottles, sat back down in the sand just before Elizabeth came out from amongst the palm trees with her own rum bottle, looking thoughtfully at Jack as she stood in front of him.

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?" she asked him softly. Jessie's breath sounded much louder than normal in the silence that followed.

"_Truth_?" Jack finally repeated, standing up to stare at her. His face cleared of expression, almost emotionless, he pulled the sleeve on his arm up to show her an ugly looking scar. Elizabeth's eyes widened, but Jack hadn't finished. He showed her a long, nasty scar on his other arm, and two bullet holes in his chest; by this time, Jessie was wincing and staring at the sand, and Elizabeth had backed a few steps away.

"No truth at all," he said, and sat back down. Elizabeth said nothing, looking guilty. "We'll stay alive a month, maybe more," he said after a moment, staring off to the horizon; "keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our chances to improve."

"What about Will?" Elizabeth said. "We have to do something to save him." Jack lowered the rum bottle he'd been about to drink from, and pointed it instead at her.

"You're absolutely right," he said, and raised his bottle again. "Here's luck to you, William Turner." He finished the toast with a long swig. Elizabeth and Jessie could only watch as he lowered the mouth of the bottle from his own and made a face of appreciation. "Rum's good," he said happily, the heavy mood he had set a few minutes before now completely gone.

Elizabeth looked at her bottle of rum, and Jessie hers. She was wondering what in the world to do with it (after all, she couldn't really drink it, could she?) when Elizabeth sighed, uncorked hers, and took a small sip. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," she said to herself, sinking down to sit on the other side of Jack.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" finished Jessie excitedly, sitting up a little straighter to grin at Elizabeth. "I love that song!"

Jack looked at the both of them curiously. "What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Elizabeth answered, while Jessie hummed the tune under her breath. "Just a song I learnt when I was little, when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate." She laughed under breath.

"Well, let's hear it," Jack coaxed. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No."

Jack turned to Jessie. "Well, girl?" he said, "do you know it? Let's hear it," he said again. Jessie stopped her humming, thinking.

"I don't know all of the words," she said finally. Jack shook his head in disgust.

"We've got the time, girls!" he pointed out, with a "why don't you just sing it?" look on his face. He took a swig of rum to make himself feel better.

"I'd have to have a lot more to drink," Elizabeth finally said.

Jack paused a moment, and then smirked. "How much more?" he said, raising his eyebrows suggestingly. Jessie chuckled and stood up.

"I'll go get more rum," she said happily, skipping off.

-o0o-

Roughly half an hour later, maybe more, Jessie could be found sitting comfortably in the sand beside a pile of wood, not yet having begun to burn—they were going to wait for night to make a fire, though her two companions had not waited for night to drink the rum. She was fairly certain Jack had gone through at least one bottle, maybe two; Elizabeth, on the other hand, was still sipping her first. Maybe that was why she still hadn't taught Jack the song.

"Come on now, lass," he was saying for what had to be the sixteenth time that evening, "give us a song!" But Elizabeth just shook her head stubbornly, an evil sort of smile on her lips. Jessie was beginning to suspect she just liked having something to hold over Jack.

Smiling to herself, Jessie looked down at her own long-necked bottle in her hands. She'd been holding onto it for a bit now, turning it over in her hands, studying it, watching the way the golden liquid sloshed around in the bottle. She'd never had anything remotely alcoholic in her life, she was only fourteen. Should she dare?

As if reading her mind, Jack was suddenly right beside her and flopped down next to her with an over exaggerated "oof!". He gazed intently down at her bottle. "You plannin' on havin' a taste tonight, lass?" he asked.

Jessie merely shrugged.

Jack chuckled under his breath. "What's stopping yeh? Why, I remember my first taste o' rum. I was younger 'an you. And besides;" here he spread his arms out wide to take in the whole island; "what have you got to lose? We're stranded on an island with no food, no water, and little chance of escape." He took a large swig from his bottle. "I'd say if there was ever a time for drinkin', it's now."

Jessie smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." And imagining the look on Amber's face when she told her she'd been talked into trying rum by Jack Sparrow, she uncorked the bottle she'd stared at for so long (not without difficulty, mind you), took a large, long swig…

…and started choking. Coughing, spluttering, blubbering. They didn't call it liquid fire for nothing—it burned all the way down her throat, until it seemed to be burning her very stomach away. And all the time this sensation was taking place, she was still heaving. Distantly, as if from far away, she heard Jack laugh.

"Should've warned yeh beforehand, luv," he said, clapping her on the back. "For first timers, it's best to break it in with sips—get used to the fire, see."

With one last cough, Jessie sat up straight. She stared down at her bottle, with less interest and far more caution than before. "Wow," was all she could say. Jack grinned and got to his feet, and he was in such a good mood, he helped her up as well.

"Have to admit, though," he said thoughtfully as she stood up; "I don't believe I've ever seen one cough so much or so loud 's you…" Jessie managed a half-hearted glare, and determined not to be beaten by the golden liquid, she took a smaller sip, her lips pressed rather close together. This time the rum in her mouth was warm and smooth, coating her throat with a tingling sensation, and settling down in her stomach almost peacefully; all in all, not an unpleasant experience.

"That's the way," Jack encouraged, "much better." Despite herself, Jessie grinned.

Elizabeth saw her taking another drink, and came over to stare menacingly at Jack. The pirate responded with his own stony look. "What?" he demanded.

"You're just going to stand there a let her drink that?" she said, taking about Jessie as if she weren't there. "She's just a child!"

Both Jessie and Jack protested at her words, but each to a different one. "Well, you're drinking it," Jack pointed at smartly, and before Elizabeth could say that it wasn't the same thing, Jessie cut in: "I'm not a child! I'm only a few years younger than you!"

Elizabeth looked like she wanted to throw up her hands in frustration. "I will not let you get that girl drunk, Jack Sparrow," she said, and Jessie looked even more insulted. Elizabeth, however, paid her no mind; as if she were a baby, unable to decide for herself.

"Let's just light the fire now, okay?" Elizabeth continued, no doubt trying to make them forget about the rum; "and I'll teach you two the song."

Jack looked slightly satisfied by this, and Jessie nodded, forgetting her annoyance for the moment. And so, as Elizabeth began to recite the lyrics to "A Pirate's Life for Me" for Jack's memorization, all three of them worked on starting a fired (actually, Jack worked while Elizabeth talked and Jessie watched).

-o0o-

"_We're devils and blacksheep, and really bad eggs, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES, YO HO!" _

How many times had they song that same line? Jessie couldn't remember—not because she was drunk; in fact, she hadn't had another sip since before Elizabeth got onto Jack. Her bottled had sat forgotten in the sand, until Jack found it and finished it off. Jessie didn't need the drink to get act drunk. Singing—screaming, more like—and dancing in circles around a campfire was enough to get everyone a little loopy.

They had been through the song many times. Jessie had lost count, not particularly caring, anyway; this last verse seemed to be the last for awhile though, because when Jack stumbled and said, "ouch!" grabbing onto her for support, they both toppled down in the sand, and Elizabeth sat beside them, giggling.

Jessie scrambled off Jack and sat on his other side, so he was in between her and Elizabeth; when he got his thoughts back in order from the fall, he said, not without some slurring: "When I get the _Pearl_ back, I'll teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" Elizabeth declared, sounding slightly pathetic and a little bit drunk.

"Not just the Spanish Main, luv." Jack shook his head. "The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we'll want to go, we go. Because that's what a ship is, you know. I mean, it's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails…that's what a ship _needs_." Even in his drunken state, Jack's speech sounded wonderful to Jessie. "What a ship is…what the _Black Pearl_ _really_ is…is freedom."

With a happy sort of sigh, Jessie fell onto her back in the sand and listened to the fire cackling, and her companions' breathing. It was rare to find feel moments of such contentment where you feel like everything was okay, but looking up at the dark Caribbean night, Jessie felt that this moment was worth at least five of those moments.

"Jack, it must have been really terrible for you to be trapped here on this island," she heard Elizabeth say sympathetically. Jack hummed his agreement.

"Oh, yes," the pirate said, ""But the company is far better than last time…and the _scenery_ has definitely improved…" Jack sounded like he wanted to laugh, but Elizabeth sat upright.

"Mr. Sparrow!" she said indignantly. "I don't believe I've had enough rum for you to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, luv."

Jessie laughed softly under her breath. Elizabeth raised her nearly full rum bottle, and said seriously, "to freedom."

"To the _Black Pearl_." Jack raised his own bottle, clicking against hers, and from her spot on Jack's other side, laying nearly forgotten in the sand, Jessie raised up her arm, holding an imaginary rum bottle (since her original one had disappeared).

"To FREEDOM!" she declared loudly. She lowered her arm, feeling as she did so dreadfully worn-out, given the sort of day she'd had and the singing and dancing just a moment ago, and filled with that laziness you get after eating a good, nice meal (though she hadn't one of those in God knows how long). Jessie rolled over on her side in the sand, closing her eyes, suddenly very sleepy…


	21. Breaking Curses: Take Two

**Author's Note:** Okay, folks, here's the plan. I've decided to update this story once a week until the story is done. Every Friday, guaranteed. Yay! We have a plan...but there's only five chapters left. Figures.

I apologize for this chapter's shortness. I do hope you all can forgive me. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**_**—**Breaking Curses: Take Two_

Barbossa waited until the twice-marooned pirate and his two companions were out of sight before looking back at Will and Amber. Amber folded her arms, feeling slightly cross at him for keeping her from the fun on the island, but that was nothing compared to the hatred just burning off of Will at the moment. He was still gagged and was therefore kept from verbally attacking the pirate, but the attempts to take his life with the blacksmith's very eyes left no question his feelings for the man.

Barbossa just smiled his evil little smile and addressed the Bo'Sun. "Lock the boy in the brig opposite the others. I'll take the girl with me." When the Bo'Sun nodded and took Will away, Amber shot Barbossa a dark look and moved her arm out of reach of his hand.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Barbossa said, rolling his eyes. "I just saved your life, keeping you on this ship."

"Don't expect me to thank you," Amber said crossly, mimicking his eye roll. Barbossa just smirked, taking his place at the wheel. He said something to Pintel and Ragetti that Amber couldn't hear, but she was certain she knew where they were going as they started to head below deck.

"Can I go with them?" she said, not entirely sure why she was acting like she needed permission. But then she remembered she was still a captive on this ship, though it no longer felt like it.

"And give you the chance to run away?" Barbossa asked casually, turning the wheel in his hands to suit his direction.

"Where am I going to go, here on this ship in the middle of the ocean?"

Barbossa considered this. "Fair point, lass," he said. "But what interests have you in the people in the brig?"

"What interests have I in the man at the wheel?" Amber responded.

It was the first real laugh Amber had ever heard come from Barbossa. "Just for your wit, lass, you may go as you wish on this ship. But I when we reach _Isla de Muerta_ you remain by my side, where I can be certain you make no attempts at escape."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Amber raced off in the direction Pintel and Ragetti had gone, humming happily at the thought of getting a chance to talk to Will again.

-o0o-

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked of the two pirates outside his cell, but before they answered Amber came clamoring down the steps.

"Don't start the story yet!" she insisted, grinning at all of them, but especially at Will, who smiled back. She found a nice spot on top of a barrel near the blacksmith's cell, and swished the skirts of the dress she still wore down over her feet, getting comfortable. "Hello, Will," she said cheerfully once she was situated.

"Hello, Amber," Will replied, looking genuinely happy to see her. "I'm glad you're safe. You're all right?"

"Never better," she chirped back.

Pintel and Ragetti exchanged glances, then turned back to look at the lady. "Does the captain know you're here?" asked Pintel suspiciously.

"Of course," Amber answered, mocking surprise at their doubt. "You can go ask him if you'd like, but I think your time would be much better spent sharing your knowledge of Bootstrap Bill with the class."

Pintel and Ragetti exchanged one last glance, and then Pintel nodded, continuing his work swabbing the floor. "Aye, ol' Bootstrap Bill," he said in a storyteller voice. "We knew 'im. Never set well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you, as it were." Pintel looked up at Will. "He said we deserved to be cursed, and _remain_ cursed."

"Frankly, I'm surprised more of you didn't feel guilty over it all," Amber said before she could stop herself; "but then, I guess you are _ruthless_ pirates…"

"Amber," Will said in a whisper, completely caught up in the tale of his father's past. "Please." Out of that one word, Amber gathered she shouldn't interrupt, because Will really wanted to here this.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Will…"

"Well, as you can imagine," Pintel said, "that didn't sit too well with the captain."

"That didn't sit to well with the captain at all," Ragetti mimicked. "Tell 'em what Barbossa did."

"_I'm tellin' the story_!" Pintel snapped, glaring at Ragetti. The other man nodded, and Pintel turned back to face his audience. "So, what the captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps—"

"Bootstrap's bootstraps…"

"—The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushin' black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker," Pintel finished mysteriously. Then, as an afterthought, "'Course, it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"Sorry—but I never did really understand why you needed _his_ blood to lift the curse. Can you explain that to me?"

"Amber!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

The room fell silent as footsteps slowly thunked down the stairs. Then Barbossa appeared and gestured for Amber. "Up you come with me, lass," he said. Amber sighed and walked up the stairs to the deck. Behind her, she heard Barbossa toss the keys to Ragetti and tell him to bring Will up.

Back on deck, Amber could see barely, on the horizon, a tiny little black dot: the Island of the Dead, she assumed it must be. It didn't look they were going to reach it anytime soon, but Barbossa seemed to have decided to get ready early; even as Amber stood and watched, Will was brought up and tied with his hands behind his back, and then was taken of to the side, held by a bored but menacing looking pirate Amber didn't recognize.

Amber didn't take her eyes of Will and his captive until she was suddenly aware of Barbossa standing beside her; she startled a little, because he had come up behind her soundlessly, but he didn't notice. In his hands, he was holding a bit of rope, and Amber immediately folded her arms stubbornly, guessing correctly to his intention. "No," was all she said.

Barbossa grinned again. Amber wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that the pirate found her amusing and entertaining—she supposed it was more of a good thing; Barbossa could be really cool if you were on his good side. "No?" he repeated to Amber, and nodded his head. "All right—no. But I'm warnin' yeh, lass, I even suspect you're getting up to something;" he held up the rope and dangled it before her eyes; "_yes_."

"It's like you don't know me at all, Barbie," Amber said, pretending to be hurt. "I'm a little offended at your lack of trust—haven't you figured out by now I'm not going anywhere? I can be a good little captive." She smiled, and seeing that night was nearly upon them and that _Isla de Muerta_ looked a tad bigger than it did before, flounced away to go find a way to pass the time before she and Will were taken off board.

-o0o-

It turned out to be a longer wait than Amber had originally thought, but no one disturbed her as she walked around on the ship, humming a tune, occasionally saying a word or two to Will, who could only reply with the briefest of words—the pirate holding him didn't seem to enjoy it when Will did anything but stand still—and once or twice, she even said hello to a few pirates on the deck, who snarled back. Not disheartened at all, Amber went, humming another tune, to go and see what Barbossa was doing.

"Nearly there, Barbie?" she chirped, wishing she had something crunchy to bite into. She considered thoughtfully going down the captain's quarters to get an apple—but then decided her freedom on the ship might not expand that far.

"Nearly," he replied shortly, not taking his eyes from the horizon. "Won't be long now."

"Good deal," Amber said, and then a thought struck her. "Barbie, are you going to hurt him? Will, I mean?"

Barbossa's eyes flickered briefly to hers. "Yes." Amber nodded slowly; she was quite unafraid of for Will, obviously, but she also found herself somewhat disappointed in Barbossa.

"But you hardly hurt Elizabeth!"

"And you see where that got me, now don't you, lass?" he said, sounding slightly menacing. Amber crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"I thought I knew you," she said, the first thing to come to her mind. Stopping to consider that remark, it made little sense. She did know him—and therefore knew he was capable of hurting Will. Oh, well. It sounded good, anyway.

Perhaps, had Barbossa acknowledged her remark, he would have told her exactly what she had just realised, but instead he did not even look at her, let alone say anything. He had grown more intense all of the sudden, and after a few moments of long, drawn-out silence, he began shouting orders. Amber didn't listen to them very well, because none of them considered her. Besides that, she suspected already what they were about: they had reached _Isla de Muerta_.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Amber found herself in another dinghy sitting between Will and Barbossa. Will's hands were still tied, which from experience Amber knew could be slightly unbalancing in a tiny little boat, but there was nothing she could to help him; it had been enough of struggle to even get Barbie to let her sit this close to him (turns out he still didn't trust where her loyalties lay), and touching him was out of the question.

And so they rowed in silence, until they reached the island, and Pintel and Ragetti came up to walk beside them and talk to the man named Twigg, who was holding Will. "No reason to fret," he said to Will, "just one prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

"No," Amber said sadly, shaking her head. She felt Will tense beside her, but before she could elaborate, Twigg did.

"No mistakes this time," he snarled. "He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!"

Pintel hummed thoughtfully. "Guess there is reason to fret," he said to Ragetti, who laughed accordingly.


	22. Don't Kill 'er, Jack!

**Author's Note**: So…I'm updating! On Friday, just like I promised! The next update is coming next Friday, and it's titled, "Arr, Swash, Swash, Buckle, Buckle!" Creative, me and my muse, aren't we? 

**THANK YOU:** Reviewers! You all are AMAZING! I am so delighted to have you all on board with me as we follow the adventures of Jessie and Amber. Please, stay with me, my friends! You're the best EVER.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**—_Don't Kill 'er, Jack_

Waking up to the gentle sound of crashing waves and the feel of the warm sand against your skin was a wonderful way to start out the day, Jessie decided when she opened her eyes to just that perfect way. She was feeling cheerful at the moment, and felt nothing could wrong on this little slice of paradise. She sat up and dusted the sand off her cheek, looking around with a grin.

She spotted Elizabeth a few feet off; she had drug out what appeared to be all of the rum out of the cache and arranged it into a large pile. She was even now trying to start a fire over it. She looked frustrated, as if she had been at it for a long time. But her luck changed when, even as Jessie watched, she got a nice flame going and tossed it into the pile. The alcohol exploded with a large noise and _nasty_ smell. It was enough to make Jessie wrinkle her noise, and for the man still sleeping beside her to begin to stir.

He woke up and saw Jessie first, who grinned. "Mornin', Jack," she chirped. He grunted and sat up all the way. "I'll take that as a 'good morning, Jessie, did you sleep well?'," the girl said cheerfully, barely managing not to look over his shoulder and laugh at the site there.

He grunted again, but this time he also told her what sounded suspiciously like a "mornin'" to her as well. But then he furrowed his brows and sniffed the air in a way that comically reminded her of a dog. "Something's burning," he said.

"You think?" Jessie replied. "Would it be that, by any chance?" She pointed over his shoulder, and Jack turned. His eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" he shouted at Elizabeth, jumping up out the sand and stepping between her and the burning rum. "Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burnt all the food, the shade, THE RUM!"

"Yes," Elizabeth said gleefully. "The rum is gone."

"_Why is the rum gone_?!"

Jessie finished getting the sand off her clothes and came to stand beside Jack so she could see the conversation up close. His facial expression really was rather funny, but she feared what he'd do if she laughed in the midst of this terrible crisis.

"One," Elizabeth began harshly, "it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two," and here she narrowed her eyes at him, pointing at Jessie as she did so; "you gave a bottle to this young girl, and would have let her drink until she was hopelessly drunk!

"Three," she continued, "that signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire_ Royal Navy is out looking for me—do you really think there's even the _slightest_ chance they won't see it?!"

"But WHY IS THE RUM GONE?!"

"Because she's a mean, mean lady, Jack," Jessie said in a way you would address a three-year-old who lost his favourite toy. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat down cross-legged in the sand.

"Just you wait, Captain Sparrow," she said, "give it an hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and you'll see white sails on that horizon." Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at her back; this site brought a memory back to Jessie from months ago, sitting in the backseat of a car with her friend, making up cheesy rhymed songs to pass the time.

"_Don't kill 'er, Jack… Even though she burnt the rum, and it isn't coming back! Don't kill 'er, Jack_…"

Angrily, Jack jabbed his pistol back and stormed off, grabbing Jessie's wrist as he walked by. "Let's get away from her," he said harshly, dragging them away off the beach. He only released her arm when he had stalked far enough away that the smell of burning rum was no longer all around them.

"'Must've been terrible for you, Jack,'" he said in a surprisingly good imitation of Elizabeth; "'must have been terrible for you'…WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!" he shouted in the direction where they had left Elizabeth.

He continued muttering to himself as they walked down the beach, and Jessie occasionally caught phrases like, "stupid blighter", "don't what's in her head", "she'll pay for this," and then he said, loud enough so Jessie understood it all: "White sails on the horizon, humph." He grunted and crossed his arms. "As if that would really work; we're not going to see any ship to—"

"Pst," Jessie whispered, poking him in the arm. "Look." She pointed to the horizon, where more than one white sail had appeared and were quickly growing closer. Jack grimaced.

"There'll be no living with her after this."

-o0o-

Jack wasn't in the best mood when he and Jessie reached the spot where Elizabeth still sat. She had seen the sails, too, and was standing and waiting for them expectantly, wearing a smirk on her face that she didn't try to hide from Jack.

"I told you so," she said.

Then Jack did something that made Jessie laugh, mostly because she would never have thought he would do something like it. She wondered if maybe he had gotten it from her, because it was her favourite retort when someone said something like 'I told you so'. Maybe he had or maybe he hadn't, but it still made Jessie's entire day to see him do it.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

Jessie never got to see what Elizabeth would do in response, because just then the _Interceptor's_ dinghies reached shore (it was far too shallow for the actual ship) and James Norrington himself stepped out of one, and two guards stepped out of another.

"Elizabeth!" the commodore called out happily, grabbing her hand and helping her into the dinghy. "I cannot imagine—alone on this island with these two. It's a miracle you're not harmed." He was acting like a child on Christmas. It was incredibly annoying, Jessie thought.

"Thank goodness you're safe," he continued. "Your father will be delighted—he's just on the _Interceptor_, waiting for you." Once Elizabeth was situated, still smirking over Norrington's shoulder at the two other maroonees, he turned to face Jessie and Jack.

"Shame," he said, "that you went through all you did to escape and you're still going to face the noose. Gillette, lock them in irons," he said, and Jessie had the most peculiar feeling of déjà vu as the cold metal handcuffs clamped down on her wrist.

They were placed in a different dinghy than Elizabeth and the Commodore, and although the guards didn't look particularly smart or capable, Jack went along quietly and willingly, and so Jessie followed his lead as usual, and made no effort to cause trouble either.

By the time they reached the _Interceptor_, Elizabeth was almost entirely through with her account of what happened (or what she chose to tell them happened, anyway) and ended with a point she seemed to have stressed in her story before: "But we've got to save Amber! We've got to save Will!"

"No," Governor Swann said. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue, but just then noticed the handcuffed Jessie and Jack climbing aboard. She stiffened, the pose of woman who will win at least one of her battles against the men in her life. "I don't want them locked in irons," she said firmly, looking from her father to Norrington. "Release them."

Norrington gaped. "Elizabeth, this two are fugitives. They broke out of—"

"_She_ is only a child," Elizabeth pointed out fiercely; apparently she still had the whole big sister pity going for Jessie from the rum incident. "And they have nowhere to go, anyway."

The governor and commodore exchanged looks, and finally Norrington sighed. "Very well," he said, "take off the irons."

Jessie smiled gratefully at Elizabeth as the heavy metal was removed. Then she realized what she was doing and turned away to watch Jack as he rubbed his sore wrists. Elizabeth, not satisfied by this one victory, seemed to take it as a sign she could get them to do what else she wanted done, too.

"If you will not go after Will," she said, "then you condemn him to death."

"The boy's fate is regrettable," began Governor Swann in a voice that didn't make it sound regrettable at all; "but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue ME!" Elizabeth said loudly. "To prevent anything from happening to me." She drew a deep breath. "And what of Amber? She was taken as I was. She has done nothing wrong. She is a young girl held captive by ruthless pirates. Who knows what they'll do to her? Will you let her die at the hands of pirates, as I would have done had I not been marooned?"

This was laying it on a bit thick, but Jessie had to admit, she was impressed. Commodore Norrington didn't look convinced, but Governor Swann was definitely weakening. He had had Amber as a houseguest, after all.

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion," Jack said, stepping forward for the first time. "The Pearl was listing neat to scuppers after battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it,"; Jack drew nauseatingly close to Norrington to whisper in his ear; "the _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, eh?" He backed away from Norrington and stood by Jessie like he'd never even moved.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, and not only myself," said Norrington, appearing unaffected. But Jessie could see he was weakening. Forgotten by those around her, she came over to stand by Elizabeth.

"Is there anything Norrington wants that you can give him?" she asked the other girl quietly. Then she paused, and made a face. "Okay, that came out a little dirty, but you know what I mean, right?"

Elizabeth could only glance quickly at the other girl without being noticed, but in that moment Jessie could see she was smiling.

"Commodore Norrington, please do this!" Elizabeth said, walking towards him. He had begun walking up the steps, but now stopped. "For me," she continued, running up the stairs to him and grabbing his wrist. Jessie thought this was again laying it on too thick, but the commodore was gobbling it up. "As a wedding gift," she finished almost inaudibly.

As Norrington's face lit up (and, Jessie noticed with a snigger, so did Governor Swann's), Jack whispered in her ear when Jessie came back to stand next to him; "nicely done, lass. You give her that idea all by yourself?"

Before Jessie could reply, Governor Swann found his voice again. "Elizabeth! Are you accepting the commodore's proposal?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, bracing herself. Then, "I am."

"A wedding!" Jack said delightedly. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" He raised his arms in celebration, but people only stared at him. "I know," he said, offering his hands to Norrington; "clap him back in irons, right?"

But Norrington just paused, thinking. Finally, he announced: "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to _Isla de Muerta_. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably," the pirate said, "clear."

"As for you," Norrington turned his attentions to Jessie when Jack had been lead away. "You will stay with Elizabeth in the one of the cabins, where hopefully you will learn from her example."

"But I want to go with Ja—" But Jessie's protest was cut short as a few of the guards escorted her and Elizabeth (as gently as she had been dragged around during this whole adventure) to the cabin where they would be expected to stay, safe from the heart of battle.

"Don't worry," Elizabeth whispered, barely moving her lips so the guards wouldn't understand; "I have an idea."

"Your last idea was throwing alcohol into a fire and ticking off a notorious pirate," Jessie hissed back; "so excuse me if I'm not exactly comforted."


	23. Because Cliff Hanger Type Things are Fun

**Author's Notage: **AHHHHHHH! I didn't update two weeks ago on Friday, and then I didn't update just this past Friday either! What happened to "every Friday until the story's complete"?! I'm a terrible person. Please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** Leave me alone. I already know what you were going to say.

**More Author's Notage:** So, basically, I'm beginning to think about thinking about a sequel. And I want you all to think about thinking about it as well. Would you read it if I wrote one? Should I even write one? Should it follow DMC? Let's see how the story folds up in the next few weeks and we'll talk about it.

And, as always, please do take the time to review! I think my review count is lowering, which makes me sad. :(

**Chapter Twenty-Three—**_Because Cliff-Hanger-Like Things are Fun_

"Sorry, but it's for you own safety," Gillette told them, dragging Elizabeth and Jessie into the cabin they had been in before, when they had been given a change of soldier's clothes and told to wait. Then, though, they had been allowed to come back out—this time, it was obvious they were going to be locked in.

"Coward! I don't care what the commodore ordered! I have to tell him! The pirates! THEY CAN'T BE KILLED!" Elizabeth struggled against Gillette's hold, shouting angrily.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that." He released Jessie and Elizabeth. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He laughed and shut the door on them, locking it from the outside.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth called through the door, slumping against it in sad defeat.

"Che'yeah," Jessie replied, examining her nails in a sign of boredom. They waited a few minutes in silence, until Jessie spoke up, grinning mischievously.

"So, about that plan you talked about earlier… How long do we have to stay here before we can put into action?"

-o0o-

Amber watched Barbossa shove Will over the chest and pull out his golden dagger. He held one medallion in his hand, Will's, and had already put Amber's unceremoniously into the chest, where it now lay gleaming in all its fakeness at the top of the chest. "Begun by blood," he started, but never got to finish, because just then Amber gave a gleeful shout and pointed out into the crowd.

"_Look_!"

"Excuse me, pardon me…" Jack Sparrow was saying, pushing his way through the cursed pirates to reach the bottom of the treasure pile. Barbossa stared, gaping at him.

"It's not possible!" he said, lowering the dagger away from Will so he could get a better look at the pirate coming closer and closer.

"Not _probable_," Jack corrected smartly.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked anxiously, struggling against Barbossa's hold.

"Why isn't Jessie with you?" Amber asked at the same time. Her friend wouldn't have missed this bit for her life, she knew. Despite herself, Amber found herself grinning. _Bet she's ticked_.

"Elizabeth is _safe_, just like I promised," Jack said, making calming motions with his hands to Will. "She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. Jessie's stuck on the _Interceptor_, and not here, therefore breaking her promise to save _you_." He pointed to Amber, and then said, "but you're not harmed, just like Barbossa promised; and Will gets to die for his bonny lass, just like he promised. So, we're all men of our word, really, except for Elizabeth, who is in fact a _woman_, and Jessie, who is also a woman _and_ didn't keep her promise."

"Shut up!" Barbossa snarled, gesturing for the Bo'Sun to grab hold of Jack. "You're next," he warned. He once again brought the dagger to Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack said, wincing. Barbossa sighed.

"No, I really think I do."

"Actually, you probably don't," Amber said. "If you think about, once you break the curse, you won't be immortal, and you will be able to die—"

"Exactly!" Jack said, pointing at Amber like a teacher would had their favourite student got the right answer in class. Barbossa ignored them and went to slice Will a third time. "Your funeral," Jack said quietly, shaking his head and sighing.

"Okay," Barbossa said, looking thoroughly annoyed now. "_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?"

"Because." Jack slapped the Bo'Sun's hand off him, looking annoyed. "Because," he repeated, coming closer; "the _HMS Dauntless_—_pride_ of the royal navy is floating just off shore…waiting for you."

Barbossa looked mildly interested.

"Just hear me out, mate," Jack continued. Amber wandered off a bit, sitting as delicately as she could in her dress, on the ground, picking up handfuls of dirt and letting it fall through her fingers like a child. As soon as she moved, Barbossa eyed her sharply; but Amber just kept playing with her the dirt, so he turned his attentions back to Jack.

"You order your men to row out to the Dauntless; they do what they do best." A chuckle went through the crowd at this. "Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, and there you are with two ships." Jack looked pointedly at Barbossa. "The makings of your very own fleet! 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_?" Jack's voice softened. "Name _me_ Captain; I'll sail under your colors; I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as…"; he paused for effect; "_Commodore_ Barbossa. Savvy?"

"And I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp," Barbossa said, still sounding irritated and annoyed; though he looked like he was considering the proposal.

"No, no, not all. By all means…kill the whelp." Amber raised her head to glare at him, and Will's eyes widened in alarm. Jack continued on, not taking notice of either. "Just not…yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune….moment." He ran his hands over the medallions in the chest, fingering them, picking up a few. "For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men. Every…"; he began dropping a coin back into the chest with each word; "last…one."

He stepped back, then, grinning and sticking his hands in his pockets. Amber was impressed; she hadn't even seen clearly what he had done, and she had been looking for it. Will's eyes grew even larger, suspecting, but not understanding.

"You've been planning this from the beginning," he said, "ever since you learned my name." He struggled like he wanted to have a go at Jack, but his captives held him back.

Jack grinned. "Yeah," he said bluntly.

Barbossa had been deep in thought while this exchange went on. "I want fifty percent of your plunder," he said matter-of-factly.

"Fifteen." Jack turned back to face him.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five!" Amber said loudly, standing up. When everyone looked at her, she grinned sheepishly and waved.

"And I'll buy you the hat," Jack said, going with it. "A really _big _one…Commodore." He grinned hopefully.

"How about, you _don't_ buy him the hat?" Amber interrupted. "Because your choices of hats are a little…well, let's face it, they're just _odd_, aren't they?" She frowned, thinking hard. "No, wait, that's mostly just Johnny Depp… You just have the one, and it's awesome!"

Jack looked at Amber in wonder, and then turned to face Barbossa. "And I thought I ended up with the strange one," he said.

Barbossa smirked. "Aye, she's a odd one, that girl." He grabbed Jack's hand in his and shook it. "But we have an accord."

Jack grinned, twirling around to face the crew. "All hands the boats!" he said happily, his arms in the air. Then he caught notice of Barbossa's expression, and sheepishly backed away, bowing a little. "Apologies. _You_ give the orders," he said.

"Gents," Barbossa said with a smirk, "take a walk."

Jack looked confused. "Not to the boats?" he questioned. Barbossa just laughed.

-o0o-

"A moment, please. Elizabeth, I just want you to know, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you."

Elizabeth stopped tying the bed sheets together when she heard her father's voice outside the door. She and Jessie had been knotting the linen for nearly ten minutes now, but it never seemed to be long enough to reach the dinghy below the window of the cabin they were in.

"But you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision," the governor's voice continued. Elizabeth began looking hopelessly guilty.

"Oh, no," Jessie hissed, snapping her fingers in front of the other girl's face to draw her attention away from the man outside the door. "You are not backing out on me now, Princess. Remember Will? You want to save him, don't you?"

Elizabeth shot one more, lingering, look at the door and then nodded. "We have to save Will," she whispered. "Faster now, it's almost done." And they continued tying; Elizabeth's fingers seemed to fly over the cloth, but Jessie was awkward and slow. However, they finished quickly after that and dropped their makeshift rope ladder out the window.

"Perfect," Jessie exclaimed gleefully when she saw it was the right size. Elizabeth's eyes dilated a little and she "ssh!"-ed Jessie as quietly as she could. "Sorry," the younger girl said. "Are you ready?"

"Elizabeth? Are you there? Elizabeth , are you even listening to me?"

Elizabeth eyes grew wider in panic; she gestured quickly at Jessie to get out of the way, and she began the climb down the ship into the dinghy first; Jessie followed close behind, and they rowed their dinghy out of site just as Governor Swann opened the door to check on them.

-o0o-

Amber's hands were sooty and black from playing in the dirt this whole time, but she didn't really mind. Distractedly, she traced shapes in the pile of soot she'd built up in front of her, humming to herself. She could feel Barbossa's eyes on her occasionally, watching to see if she made any movement to run off; then they would flicker nervously back to Jack, idly roaming around amongst all the treasure, examining ones of particular interest to him; or over to where two pirates still held tightly to Will, waiting for further instructions from their captain.

Finally, Barbossa seemed unable to stand the silence. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had yeh figured. Turns out, you're a hard man to predict."

Amber looked up to see Jack toss an artifact over his shoulder carelessly. "Me?" he said innocently. "I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. _Honestly_." He walked right past where Amber sat, and stood in front of Barbossa. "It's the honest ones you have to watch out for, because you can never tell when they're going to do something…stupid." And with amazing speed, he tossed a sword to Will, that the blacksmith in turn managed to free himself with, and used it against the pirates who'd been holding his arms.

Barbossa quickly drew his own sword, but Jack was just as speedy—before Amber had even blinked, everyone was engaged in a sword fight with someone else, except for her. Meekly, she abandoned her dirt pile and slunk off to wait patiently in the shadows. She knew nothing about fencing, and the thought of chopping off her own head wasn't exactly appealing.

-o0o-

Jessie hoisted herself up aboard the _Pearl_ after Elizabeth. They stood leaning against the railing for a minute, each taking a moment to catch their breath—it wouldn't do if they panted so heavily everyone heard them coming no matter how stealthily they walked.

After a minute, Elizabeth put a finger to her lips for silence, and just as the two girls turned to go, Barbossa's blasted monkey dropped down in front of them with a horrible screech. Jessie nearly jumped out of her skin.

Elizabeth regarded it, eyes narrowed. "I've had enough of that creature," she whispered. "If you'll just excuse me." She grabbed a heavy board off the deck, and in one quick swoop, hit the monkey over its head and it tumbled over the railing.

Jessie watched it land with a grin. "The animal lover in me should say something about abuse to you," she muttered, "but it _is _undead, so… _Ni-ice_." She drew the word out with another jesting grin, before charging down the stairs to the brig as quietly as she could, hiding in the shadows with Elizabeth until the two pirates were gone.

"It's Jessie!" Gibbs said in a whisper scream as they stepped into view; he pressed his face to the bars to get a clear look at the people coming down the steps. "And Elizabeth!" He looked exceptionally relieved as the two girls looked around for the key to free them.

"Oh, we're wasting time!" Jessie said in frustration, before grabbing the mop that lay abandoned on the floor where the pirates had swabbed the decks. She placed it between the bars, and with its leverage, pulled off the cell's hinges like Will had taught her to do that night in the jail cell, what felt like a million years ago.

The mop wasn't as strong as the bench, but it held enough to lift the door. She tossed it aside afterwards, deciding it was only slightly curved and disfigured. The pirates scrambled out gratefully, and Jessie barely managed to grab hold of Marty before he disappeared after the others and Elizabeth.

"Is Amber not on the ship anymore?" she asked, hardly surprised. Marty hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Barbossa took her with him to shore."

"All right. Then let's go." And they arrived on deck just as Elizabeth was pulling the dinghy's rope into position.

"All of you with me!" she called; "Will is in that cave and we must save him! Ready? And heave!" When she discovered she was the only one pulling, she froze. Eyes pleading, she looked at each pirate in turn. "Please, I need your help, come on! _Jessie_!"

"I'm here, I'm here." She stepped forward to stand by Elizabeth, then regarded the others sadly. "But they're not with us," she said.

"Any port in the storm," Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Cotton's right, we've got the _Pearl_," Gibbs explained.

"And what about Jack?" Elizabeth asked sharply. "You're just going to _leave_ him?" Jessie shook her head, disappointed. She'd never liked that they wouldn't help.

"Jack owes us a ship."

"And there's the code to consider," Gibbs said.

Jessie rolled her eyes, muttering darkly. "Any man who falls behind, is left behind," she growled under her breath. "That is such a _stupid_ rule. _Honestly_, why not go back and help one of your crew? It's so _dumb_…"

Elizabeth apparently agreed with Jessie. "You're pirates!" she said. "_Hang_ the code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines, anyway." Jessie suddenly noticed Anamaria looking at her, remembering when she had said that same thing to her before.

"Come on, Ana," Jessie said tentatively. "Let's go get Jack."

-o0o-

"You can't beat me, Jack!" Barbossa declared. Amber wondered about this; maybe, just maybe he was right…as far as skill with the sword goes, she was pretty sure Jessie had told her once—or maybe she had read it on her own—that Jack Sparrow was actually the worst. But he was tricky, and that went a long way.

The pirate thrust his sword into his former first mate's chest; Amber, from her spot not too far away, shook her head. "I wonder sometimes, Jack," she said, "if you were planning this from the beginning, or if you just forgot he CAN'T BE KILLED!"

Barbossa sighed and rolled his eyes. Amber wasn't ready for it—she was never ready for it—when he took out the sword and plunged it into Jack. She gasped audibly, not only at the quickness of his movement, but out of surprise—Jack had dodged the blade, and instead of being hit square in the chest, the sword got him in the right shoulder, entering on one side and coming out the other.

Amber knew that when he stepped back into the moonlight he would turn into a skeleton, but the gurgling noise he made seemed so real, as if it's owner really was in pain. She grew worried, especially when the pirate fell to his knees, wincing, gripping his injured shoulder with his other hand. Even from here, she could see it was covered in blood.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate," Barbossa said maliciously, Jack's sword held high in his hand. "Here, there be monsters." Grinning like some banshee from Hell, he made to stab Jack again, but Amber screamed, distracting him.

"Oh, my god! NO!" She was running now, tearing her dress a little, but not noticing or caring. Reaching the spot where Jack lay, grimacing still past the pain, and Barbossa stood like a lion going in for the kill, she grabbed Barbossa's wrist. "Don't you dare," she hissed. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen."

Never letting go of Barbossa (she knew he could easily overpower her if he felt like it; but was hoping confusion would still his hand for a moment or two), Amber kicked at Jack's hand, feeling like some evil torturer. He gasped audibly when it connected with the hand covering the wound, but made no other noise to show his discomfort; his hand however, did what Amber wanted it to—move out from the shadows and into the moonlight. When she saw it, Amber wanted to cry.

It had stayed a completely normal, flesh-covered hand.


	24. Sword Fighting? Not Really My Thing

**Author's Note:** Because who really wants to watch the Super Bowl tonight?

Only two chapters left, my friends! Thanks to all who continue to read and review as the adventure's end draws nigh. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**_—Sword Fighting? Yeah, not Really My Thing_

Jack Sparrow looked at his non-skeleton hand and—Amber could hardly believe it—gave the smallest of laughs. "Now _that_ is interesting," he said weakly, pulling the coin he'd stolen from the chest out to look at it. He knew as soon as Amber did what had happened.

"Funny," he said, struggling to stand up and get back on his feet. When he'd managed, his non-injured arm covering the wounded shoulder, he tossed the coin in his other hand to Amber, who caught it, but just barely—she had to let Barbossa go to do it. "I even knew about that," he said, nodding at the coin. "I would take the one that don't curse yeh; the fake. Figures."

Amber looked at her souvenir medallion and wished she could shake off this feeling of guilt, like it was her fault Jack was hurt; she was genuinely afraid for Jack now, and even for herself. How stupid was she, stepping in front of Barbossa? Whatever sort of fatherly affection he felt for her, Amber knew he wanted Jack dead a whole lot more than he wanted her alive.

"Are you okay?" she asked Jack, her voice squeaky.

The pirate captain seemed to sway on the spot. "I've known worse pain," he managed to say, but just then Barbossa laughed.

He had recovered from his surprise and had pushed Amber aside roughly. "Outta my way, lass," he snarled, moving in on Jack. He smirked, raising the blade. "As so comes the end of Cap'n Jack Sparrow!"

"Not just yet, as much as he deserves it," a new voice said. Amber hadn't quite figured out who it was that had spoken when a sword came down, seemingly out of nowhere, on Barbossa's. "I can't let you do that," the speaker said, running their blade up and down his.

"Arr," Barbossa said, sounding like he was laughing. He turned to face his challenger, and in moments they were locked in a duel of their own. Amber could tell she was a female, but couldn't see her clearly, because of her own position and the fact that the woman was in the shadows. But it couldn't be Elizabeth, Amber could see her helping Will; and the figure looked to tall to be Jessie, so it couldn't be her—could it?

Looking around, Amber couldn't see Jessie anywhere. Where had she gone? Elizabeth and Will were quite alone in their pirate fighting, and Jack was standing by himself just a few feet away from her, cursing under his breath and trying to reach his fallen sword past the pain. Amber looked back at the fighter; matching Barbossa's every step. She was good. Jessie had never touched a sword. That wasn't her.

And yet...

"_Amber_! What's going—!" There was a large gasp, so loud Amber got the impression the maker of the gasp had wanted to scream instead. "_What the heck happened to Jack_?" Amber turned to look over her shoulder, and was relieved to see her best friend scrambling over to her, mud and water all down her front.

"Jessie!" Amber said, hugging her when she was close enough. "So you are here! I had no idea where you'd gone…"

"I fell," Jessie said, nodding at how dirty she'd gotten. "The others continued on. What happened?" she repeated, biting her lip frightfully and looking at Jack.

"He grabbed a coin—you know, to make him cursed—except, Jessie—he grabbed _my_ coin." Amber's voice rose with every word; she was talking rapidly to get the story out fast, so Jessie had to really listen to understand her. "Barbossa placed into the chest when he put the other around Will's neck. So he didn't become immortal or anything, and Barbossa stabbed him—there, in the right shoulder—he was getting ready to stab him again when—when—" Amber stopped, and looked over to where the cursed captain was fighting. "I knew it couldn't have been you. Who _is_ that, then?"

"Anamaria," Jessie said, weak with relief. It had been a close call, and extremely lucky Anamaria had been talked into by her and Elizabeth to come; imagine if she hadn't!

"Anamaria," Amber repeated, looking at the female fighter again. She grinned. "Of course! I can't believe you got her to come; but, hey, I'm not complaining!"

Jessie smiled. "Neither am I," she said. She headed over to check on Jack, who had regained his balance by now.

"You just had to go and get yourself stabbed, didn't you?" she asked, trying not to show she was worried. As she forced herself to look anywhere but at his wound, she noticed a gleam on the ground; it stood out amongst the rest of the treasure. She bent to pick it up, knowing it immediately. "Believe this is yours," she said to him.

Jack looked at the green emerald ring in her hand, then down at his finger. Must've fallen off somehow as he handled his wound and moved his hand. Teasingly, she put it in her pocket. "I'll keep it for you," she said brightly.

Jack glared, despite the paleness of his skin and the spreading redness on his shoulder. "Give it—" he began, but Jessie wasn't paying attention: she had looked over his shoulder and saw something that made her scream at Amber.

"_Watch out!"_ she said, Amber turned just in time to duck the blow of a pirate previously aiming for her neck. When he connected with air, however, he stumbled and fell in the water; the girls took the opportunity to race past the fighting Anamaria and Barbossa and up to the chest.

Jessie took off her medallion and studied it, looking from hers to Amber's around her neck. "Do you think we should just drop it in?" she said, and threw it into the pile. She couldn't help herself; it was an impulse that needed to be quenched.

"No!" Amber hissed. "Don't do that!" Crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, like she always did when she felt Jessie had done something stupid, she sighed. "Pick it back up and put it in your pocket," she growled. "Yours and mine"—she touched the chain she had refastened around her neck when she got it back from Jack—"are the only things that might get us home."

"All right, yeah, yeah," Jessie said, standing on tiptoe to grab her medallion; the only one with a chain. She pocketed it and leaned back to look at Amber. "Happy now?" she said, faking annoyance.

Amber grinned. "Much happier," she said. "Hey, look!" She pointed to where Will and Elizabeth had a few pirates all lined up on a pole.

Will grinned at them when they approached, scooting over and making room for them to put their hands on the pole as well. "Push!" he cried, and all four of them shoved the men, an explosive in one of them, into the shadows, were they promptly exploded.

Then, Will, noticing something the other three hadn't, ran off towards the chest after that; Jessie sprang forward and grabbed the sword he'd dropped, not really intending for anything, but just the thought of holding it looked inviting.

From behind her, Amber shouted something she couldn't understand. Jessie turned in the other direction, searching for what had distressed her friend, with such rapidity that momentum took over the arm holding the sword; quite by accident, the blade found itself lodged into the chest of a pirate that had literally walked into it on his way to Jessie.

She screamed, and tried jerking the sword free from the man. She tugged too hard, however, and the man gave one last gurgle-like noise of pain, and fell to the floor. Maybe he wasn't dead, but he wasn't moving either; and to Jessie, right there in this moment, you had to be one or the other. She finally got the sword out, holding it limply in one hand, and backed away, her free hand covering her mouth in horror.

She looked significantly paler. "I just killed a man," she said weakly, trembling. Amber threw a comforting arm around her shoulder, understanding Jessie's feelings.

"You'll be fine," she said, trying to sound soothing but hoping a joke would cheer her friend up. "Anyway, he was a bad guy. So it doesn't count." She gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Girls! Watch out!" It was Elizabeth who was shouting now, racing towards them in a panic. Amber lowered her arm and turned around with a growl.

"_Can a minute go by without someone else coming after us in here_?!"

She stopped short when she saw the reason Elizabeth had been shouting: Barbossa, finally growing bored of fighting with the equally skilled Anamaria, had taken out his pistol and pointed at Jessie and Amber, so that Anamaria had to stop fighting as well. Elizabeth skidded to a stop just behind the two girls, breathing heavily. All three of them froze on the spot.

And then, the shot rang out. Jessie flinched, but it wasn't from Barbossa. In the midst of all that had went on, she'd forgotten, but now she remembered. "Jack," she breathed, looking around.

The pirate captain in question stood a little ways behind Barbossa, his hands bloody, his shirt bloody, his entire right arm and shoulder bloody. He was paler than he usually was, and he was panting heavily from the effort of not succumbing to the pain. But he had an oddly satisfied look on his face—because in his uninjured arm he held his pistol, smoking a little from the recent shot.

Barbossa merely laughed. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." He grinned as if it were the best thing in the world.

"He didn't waste it," a cold voice said. Everyone turned to see Will standing at the top of the coin pile, holding a bloody dagger and blood-covered coin. He released his grip on the medallion and it fell, as if slow motion, into the pile of coins. A satisfying _tink_ echoed throughout the cave.

But something was wrong. Barbossa wasn't dead. Jessie's blood felt like ice, and she exchanged a frightened glance with Amber. What had happened?

"Jessie," Jack said breathlessly, and her eyes found him again as if pulled by a magnet. "Your medallion." Somewhere inside him, he found the energy to offer her a sarcastic grin. "If there's ever an opportune moment…now…now would be it."

Jessie felt like she had just been hit over the head with a club. Of course! She unfastened the chain from around her neck and gazed down at it. And then, terrified at the thought, she took one single step so the entire left side of her body was in the moonlight. When she saw the skeletal, decaying skin that was now herself, she wanted to scream. But Amber had just done that for her.

There was something so very wrong about this, she thought looking from her left hand, rotted and dead, to her right, covered in flesh, completely okay, still holding her sword. Surprised to find her hand steady, Jessie shut her eyes and held her breath, knowing what she had to do and dreading it. Feeling like her fingers were made of lead, she forced her hand open and let the sword fall from her grasp and clatter to the ground, but not before it caught on her fingers, her palm, her wrist. She closed her eyes and gasped at the sensation of the blade slicing her skin.

All of this happened in just a few seconds, however, though to Jessie it felt like hours had gone by. Jessie opened her eyes to see the looks of horror and fascination on everyone's face. Remembering what she was doing, Jessie hastily smeared her coin in the crimson red blood dripping from her entire right arm and tossed it Will, who wasted no time in dropping it into the chest.

And, then, finally Barbossa gasped. "I feel…cold." He barely had time to look down at the bloodstain spreading across his shirt before he toppled over, dead. An apple fell from his hand, bouncing and rolling until it landed at Amber's feet. She picked it up, looking from it to Barbossa and back again, but if she was pale, it was nothing compared to how Jessie looked.

She hadn't felt pain before when she had been cut—it was had been an odd feeling, and terrifying—but it was nothing at how this felt. Her arm was bleeding even worse than it had before, and her entire arm felt numb. Somewhere behind her she heard a clatter, and she turned her head to see Jack falling, looking as sickly as she felt. Anamaria and Will rushed over to him.

And then she was falling, too. Her legs just gave up holding her, and her feet slipped from underneath until she was lying on her back. She closed her eyes against the pain in her arm—why did she feel like she was falling asleep? Dimly, she thought she heard Amber's voice, and another voice—Elizabeth? But she couldn't hear what they were saying.

She could only think in short, painful phrases, and only one thing was running through her mind: _Jack managed to stay awake for awhile…he'd been stabbed, too…but he's…a pirate…he had felt pain worse than his injury tonight. I've never…never had a wound like this. And so when the curse broke…my body didn't know what to do…_

And then the dark of her eyelids suddenly got darker…and she felt herself slipping off to meet it…just for a minute…just for a minute…


	25. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:** Here's your second to last chapter, folks! Once again, a big huge thanks to all my reviewers; just two more times, my friends, and that's that!

**Chapter Twenty-Five**_—The Beginning of the End_

When Jessie came to, the first thing she realized was that there was no more pain. Her arm didn't hurt at all—experimentally, she tried to wiggle her fingers or bend her elbow. But nothing moved. For one terrible, stomach sickening second she thought she didn't have an arm at all; but she opened her eyes and there lay her right arm, heavily bandaged and immovable.

"Oh, good," a happy voice beside her said. "You're awake." Jessie turned her head and saw Amber sitting on a chair just beside her bed, her dress ripped and bloody, her hair a mess; she couldn't even see her friend's skin past the dirt on her arms. Jessie smiled.

"You look terrible," she said hoarsely.

"So do you," Amber replied, grinning.

Jessie looked at her arm again. The last thing she remembered was pain—terrible, terrible pain—and blood; so much blood… "What happened?" she asked, shaking her head slightly to clear the vision of her mangled arm from her head.

"You passed out as soon as you were capable of feeling pain again—right after the curse was broken," Amber told her. "Something about blood loss, and shock. I don't really know. But we couldn't wake you up—Will had to carry you back to the _Interceptor_." She smiled mischievously. "If I knew that's what it took to get that close to him, I'd have cut my arm a long time ago."

Jessie laughed softly, but it turned into a cough. Amber's smile melted, worry in its place. But Jessie got control over herself a moment later and closed her eyes as if to sleep. "That's where you are now," Amber said; "the _Interceptor_. We're nearly to Port Royal, though. You've been out all night.

"Elizabeth and I had to argue with Norrington for a good half hour, maybe more," Amber continued, just to keep her friend awake and alert. Jessie didn't open her eyes again, but she could tell her friend was listening. "In the end we got him to agree not to hang you after your life had just been saved. We kept telling him you were young and injured, and would certainly repent of your piratical ways when you recovered." Amber grinned. "The Governor gave you a full pardon."

Jessie opened her eyes again. "And Jack?" she whispered; it was almost impossible to hear her, she spoke so quietly.

"He passed out around the same time you did. Took two guards to carry him on board." Amber's smile faltered. "We couldn't convince Norrington to pardon him, though you should have heard Elizabeth—and Will, even—try their hardest. Nothing would change his mind; in the end, he agreed to treat his shoulder, so Jack would live long enough to see the gallows. They're going to hang him—and Anamaria, too; the pirates left without her and Jack, it seems—as soon as we reach Port Royal. They're in the brig now."

Jessie grimaced as she pushed herself upright with her good arm. "I want to see them," she said, making as if to get out of bed. Amber stopped her.

"No, you just woke up. If you want to make sure they're okay, they are. Anamaria's barely got a scratch. She's a little angry with Jack, though; thinks it's his fault she's bound for the gallows." Amber smiled softly. "And Jack's shoulder's going to heal just fine—much better than you, actually. He'll have nothing more to show after all this but a scar and a story to tell. You arm may never heal completely. They're saying you'll never have full use of it again."

Jessie looked at her injured right arm. "Well, I always wanted to learn to be left-handed," she said, managing a tiny chuckle without going into another coughing fit. She was content enough by Amber's answers to sit back in bed; but only as long as Amber swore that the Governor said she would likely be well enough to attend the hanging in a few days' time. The two girls talked for a little bit, until Jessie began to grow tired.

"How are Elizabeth and Will?" she asked, eyelids dropping.

"Tired," Amber simply said, "and worried. But completely fine, both of them. They'll be glad to know you're awake." Jessie nodded, and muttered something about getting some rest; her head lolled to one side and she was breathing lightly as soon as closed her eyes completely. Amber smiled and got up, leaving her friend to sleep.

-o0o-

They sailed into Port Royal the next day. News of two pirates captured had already spread throughout the little town; people seemed to regard Commodore Norrington as a hero. The Governor and his daughter, as well as her two female guests, were settled comfortably in his mansion and did not come out to greet the gossiping folk in the town—which only made them gossip more.

"One of them was actually _raised_ by the pirates, you say?" they would whisper to each other. "That's what I heard. But the Governor adopted her as his own! My, my, he's grown quite soft."

"Yes," the whispers said. "And then Miss Swann and her friend, they were captured by other pirates, taken right from their beds! The Commodore saved them right from the clutches of death, and the rash young apprentice to Blacksmith Brown, who had sneaked on board the pirates' ship to save them and was taken himself. Governor pardoned him, too, I hear."

"Commodore Norrington killed most of the crew single-handily, I heard! And he also proposed to the Governor's daughter shortly after that; she was so grateful and excited she jumped right into his arms, couldn't say yes fast enough, lovesick thing. Anyway, that's what's one of the guards told me; said he was there."

"What of the pirates in jail now?"

"Commodore captured them right easily, didn't he? A man and woman, they is. The hanging is scheduled to happen on noon morrow."

This last was perhaps the only true thing they had said—the signs around town proved that much: there would be a double hanging tomorrow at noon, just one day after they had arrived in Port Royal.

Most of the town was planning to attend; not only were those one of the few entertainment in their small port, but it was also said that the Governor, Miss Swann, and his two mysterious guests would be coming out to see the hanging as well.

-o0o-

The day of the hanging arrived. Amber was fidgeting uncomfortably, tugging at her formal dress and wishing the corset would just disappear. She couldn't _believe_ they had got her one of these things again. "I hate you," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Jessie, who was dressed in second-hand boys clothes that made her look like she really was a young boy and not a girl.

Jessie grinned. She had been too short to fit into one of Elizabeth's dresses; and what's more, her injured arm was so covered in bandages she had used it as an excuse—a feeble one, mind, but still an excuse—that she couldn't get the garments on.

The Governor did not have time to arrange for a dress to be fitted just for her; the hanging was to happen sooner than the fitting could. So he had found a boy the same height and size as Jessie and had taken some of his clothing. It was obvious he found her attire disgusting, especially out in such a formal event—but he could do nothing about it.

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith, piracy, smuggling…"

"This is wrong." Beside the two girls, Elizabeth muttered her disapproval to her father and future husband, speaking over the rather lengthy list of Jack's crimes. The pirate stood first in line, hands bound before him, under the hangman's noose. Anamaria, chained and held by a guard, would be next.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," Governor Swann said; "as are we all." Jessie wanted to scoff, but had promised herself she would be on her best behavior around the Governor—he was still a bit testy over her loyalties.

Amber, on the other hand, had no holdbacks in rolling her eyes. As she tugged as subtly as she could at the top of her dress, trying to get it in a more bearable position, she felt the cool metal of her medallion against her skin; she had kept her fake one close by since Jessie had lost hers. What else was there to do with it?

Jessie was wearing her own necklace: hanging from a scrap piece of leather string she had found, rested a beautiful ring, featuring a green stone. She had never had time to give it back to Jack as she had intended, and was keeping it close and safe until she could later. Amber personally thought her friend's jewelry was better than her own.

She noticed movement out in the crowd; Will was approaching them. "Governor Swann," he said, nodding his head in greeting. "Commodore Norrington. Girls." He smiled at Jessie and Amber once before turning to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth," he began, "I-I should have told you everyday since the first day I met you…"

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up in question. Amber and Jessie exchanged excited smiles.

"I love you."

The youngest girls squealed happily; Elizabeth's eyebrows went even higher. The men beside them looked like they had stopped breathing. Will stood there a moment more, awkwardly, and then turned without another word back into the crowd.

"Well, it might not have been the most opportune moment," Jessie began, still grinning.

"But it's still so romantic!" Amber finished, jumping up and down as best she could in her corset. She nudged Elizabeth in the ribs gently (she knew Elizabeth also wore a corset); "I told you so all along, didn't I?" she whispered. Elizabeth barely managed a nod.

"I…can't breathe," she said, falling over without another sound. Amber silently complimented her; her father and husband to be had both stooped beside her in a panic. Amber turned to her friend, who already knew what she planned to do. With Elizabeth being their distraction, they raced off through the crowd towards the sound of the drums picking up speed.

"Over there!" Amber cried, pointing at Will and Jack with one hand while holding her dress up a little over her ankles with the other. Will had freed Jack already, and the two men were working together quite nicely to get the best of the guards.

"Let's get Anamaria," Jessie said, because the female buccaneer was missing out in all the fun, her wrists tied together and still being held by a single guard; the only one _not_ after Jack and Will. While quite unable to do anything, Anamaria was far from silent; her shouts, however, were far from decent.

"Is she screaming at her captor or Jack?" Amber wondered absent-mindedly. Both were equally possible, considering she didn't seem to be too keen either of them at the moment. "How are we going to get rid of the guard?" she asked then; neither she nor Jessie had swords.

Jessie bit her lip. "Make it up as you go along," she said, and they rushed on; she was much more capable of maneuvering through the crowd than Amber since she didn't wear all those clothes. Her injured arm caused a bit of trouble, however; she had to be sure not to let it bump anyone or she'd regret it later. But still, she managed to make it the top of the gallows just ahead of Amber.

"Hey, Red Lobster!" Jessie called to the redcoat, louder than need be as she stood beside him; he looked her way, and she kicked him as hard as she could in the shins. He howled and hopped up and down on his good leg; he couldn't risk letting Anamaria go to grab it, though.

Amber, on his other side, gave him a hearty shove when he wasn't facing her; as he stood on one leg, this threw him greatly off balance. But what really threw him off was Anamaria, not content just to stand there, shoving her tied arms up behind her back, knocking him in the nose, and kneeing him where it hurt. He howled in pain again and released her to grasp at his injuries.

"HA!" Anamaria shouted, smirking. She twisted her arms ways Jessie didn't even know arms could go; somehow, they ended up in front of her instead of behind her, where she raised them to her lips and freed herself with her teeth.

"How in the world did you do that?" Jessie asked, amazed and impressed.

Anamaria spit the rope out of her mouth. "Double jointed," she said shortly, shouldering past the girls and sprinted towards Jack and Will were fighting on the cliff. Jessie and Amber followed after her quickly; not far off, they could see Elizabeth making her way towards the little group as well.

Amber decided to stay outside the circle near Elizabeth, until the moment arises when she could come closer. Jessie, since she was the shorter and smaller, managed to shove her way to the center of the circle that had formed, emerging next to Jack. Anamaria was already there on Jack's other side, between him and Will. From where Jessie stood, she could see the bandage on Jack's shoulder clearly. She studied it sadly.

"You," Norrington shifted his sword from Will to Jessie, who looked up in surprise. "I should have known. I thought we'd have to endure some kind of ill-conceived attempt from you and them." Sneering at Jack and Ana. "But certainly not from you." And the sword moved back to Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted both of you clemency!" Governor Swann exclaimed, obviously disappointed. So much for being on her best behaviour in front of him, Jessie thought without any regret at all. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with _them_?" he continued. "They're _pirates_!"

"And good people!" Will declared. Jack pointed at himself, as if to say, "that's me". Anamaria scowled at him and slapped him on the back of the head sharply. Obviously, she was still angry. Will's voice lowered determinedly, and he went on: "if all I have achieved here is that that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two—"

"Make that four, mate," Jessie piped up. She found herself rather pleased at the disapproving look on Norrington's face.

"Four pairs of boots," Will corrected, the hints of smile on his mouth, "then so be it. At least out conscience will be clear."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Jessie cheered. Jack turned to look at her harshly. _Shut up_, he mouthed. Jessie wanted to retort how good a greeting that was when he hadn't seen her in two days, but kept her mouth shut and listened to him, for once.

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said harshly, moving the sword even closer to Will's throat threateningly. Will didn't even flinch, but instead took a step forward towards the blade to stare Norrington right in the eye.

"It's right here. Between you and Jack."

Jessie wanted to cheer again. _Go, Will!_ But Anamaria cleared her throat loudly first.

"And Anamaria," Will added hastily, ruining the moment.

It was then Elizabeth pushed a few men aside to come and stand by Will. She took his hand as Amber came through and stood at his other side. "As it mine," Elizabeth said.

"And mine." Amber cocked her head, a silent challenge to Norrington. But it was the Governor who spoke, ordering the men to lower their guns 'for _goodness_ sake'. Norrington deflated, looking only at Elizabeth.

"So this is where your heart…truly lies, then?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It is," she stated surely. Jack took the moment to come forward.

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place here," he said, moving around to look at each of them individually. "spiritually…ecumenically…_grammatically_." He pulled away from Governor Swann's face to get right up next to Norrington. "I want you to know I was rooting for you, mate. Know that," he said seriously.

"Elizabeth." He turned to her. "It would have never worked out between us, darling. I'm sorry. And, er, Will…nice hat," he said impulsively. He began to leave, turning around one more time. "Jessie," he said, and she perked up expectantly. "You're a very bad drinker…and a total _lunatic_." He shook his head, then continued, "it was real, and it was fun…but I can't say it was real fun."

She made a face at him, but he only smirked.

"Amber." The girl turned to face the pirate. "Never really talked to you. Barbossa liked you, though," he added, smirking again.

He turned back around, facing the crowd even as he backed up closer and closer to the edge—and to freedom. He paused at the very edge, a sarcastic smile on his lips and he looked at the black woman and pirate. "Ana-mari-_aaaaaaaaa_," he trilled expectantly, "aren't you _coming_?"

She scowled, but walked up to him anyway. This seemed to bring the navy men, who had merely been standing there stupidly, back to their senses and they advanced on the two escaping pirates. Jack grinned slyly. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said in conclusion, "you will always remember this as the day—"

"Oh, get over yerself," Anamaria said angrily, pushing him in the chest so that he tumbled over the edge with a yell. She scanned the crowd quickly, catching Jessie's and Amber's eyes once and winking. Then she turned and dived in after her captain.

"So…" Jessie said uncomfortably as all the guards turned to look at the her, Amber, Will, and Elizabeth. "This is awkward." She looked over her shoulder at the sea below. She hadn't even thought about what would happen to them when the movie reached its end. Would they end up on the ship with Jack? Or back at home?

"Guards." Norrington only said the single summon, but it was enough for Jessie and Amber to jump into action.

"We're sorry, but we just can't measure up to _that_ display." Amber nodded to the tiny little figures of Jack and Anamaria swimming towards a toy-sized ship in the distance. She casually moved closer to edge of the cliff. Jessie followed her, looking sideways at Amber.

Her friend looked a little nauseous; she didn't swim and dive like Jessie did. She wasn't as familiar with heights. Even Jessie, looking down, felt her stomach tumble. She'd never dived off anything this high.

"We'll do it together," she said quietly, and grabbed Amber's hand. Amber nodded and shut her eyes tightly. "One," Jessie started slowly, "two…Good-bye, everyone; maybe we'll see you soon." She drew a deep breath and shut her own eyes, clutching the ring around her neck with her free hand. "And…_THREE!_"

The two girls jumped at the same time and fell, screaming the entire way down and still holding hands, to land with a splash in the salty waters below. It was a miracle they missed the rocks.


	26. Back to the Future

**Author's final note:** So, the end is here! I of course finished this story a long time ago, but it's really official now because I'm posting it. Should I be happy or sad? I don't know…

**Sequel**: Would you read it if I write it? It could be awhile before I get the chance to write it; but if my heart's in it and yours is too, I would love to do it. So talk to me about that, all right?

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS THAT HAVE STUCK WITH ME ALL THE WAY TO THE END! It's been a fun ride, folks, and I dedicate this final chapter to ALL OF YOU! ('Cause you all are just amazing like that!)

**Chapter Twenty-Six**—_Back to the Future_

Jessie came up, coughing and spluttering seawater. She treaded water a few more seconds, then got into a rhythmic series of strokes, keeping her head out of the sea so she could look around her. Off in the distance, she saw the _Black Pearl_ swinging Jack and Ana on board. She bit her lip, worried. So they hadn't went home, then.

"Hey, Amber, you all right?" she looked around expectantly, but she couldn't see her friend. She had never come up. Terrified, Jessie took a deep breath and dove under, opening her eyes once she was below water. They screamed in protest; the saltwater hurt nearly as bad as her injured arm did as she forced herself to use it to keep herself from sinking.

_There_. Still in her heavy dress, Amber had been no match for the weight of the water-soaked garments. She had slowly begun sinking, but Jessie in her lightweight boy's attire and seven years on the swim team under her belt reached her before her friend sunk too far down. She grabbed her friend under the arms and kicked madly for the surface, gasping.

"Amber," she panted, "are you okay? Open your eyes, dang it." Her own eyes were filling with painful tears at the weight presented on her injured arm, but she didn't dare release her friend.

"Get me outta this thing," Amber said weakly. With her help, Jessie ripped the heavy, water-drenched dress off and it sunk to the bottom of the sea out of sight, leaving Amber only in her shift and corset. "Better," she said happily, this time staying up without Jessie's help. Gold gleamed from her neck: the medallion.

"Can't believe you still have that thing," Jessie said disbelievingly.

Amber nodded at Jessie's own neck, where Jack's ring was still tied around. "I can't believe you still have _that_," she said mockingly. "I figured Jack would have taken it back by now."

"He will soon enough," Jessie said as the two girls swam in the direction of the _Black Pearl._ She didn't think Jack would be too keen to have her on board, but where else did they have to go? But as they looked around them, a problem was presented.

The _Black Pearl_ was no longer there. There was no ship at all; in fact, there was nothing. Not even the cliff off which they'd dived merely minutes before.

"What's going on?" Amber said, looking around her. Distantly, she heard something like a motor humming in the distance. Her eyes widened. "Jess," she said breathlessly, "I think we're back home."

"But that's impossible!" Jessie said; "I know I saw the _Pearl_ the first time I came up. I swear…"

"HULLO THERE!" Both girls started as a tiny little speedboat turned a corner and advanced towards them. There were two men: one leaning over the side of the boat grinning at them; the other at the wheel. "Need a lift, girls?" the tallest and oldest of the two asked, looking like a washed up old hippie from the seventies or something.

"We're fine," Amber called back immediately. She wasn't about to get in a boat with two strange men. "Just out for a little swim, is all."

"Yeah?" he replied, "and where's your boat when you're done swimming?" His eyes twinkled in a friendly fashion. "Come on aboard, Amber, Jessie."

"How do you know our names?" Jessie called back, both shocked and skeptical.

"We've been out searching for you for three days! Gave your parents a right good scare," the old man continued. "I'm Jonathon, by the way, and this here's my mate Roger. Now how about that lift, eh?"

Amber looked at Jessie. "What do you think?" she whispered. "Do we trust them?"

"What choice do we have?" she replied. "It's get in their boat or drown. Besides, I think they're telling the truth. There's something oddly familiar about them both…"

-o0o-

"Your parents will be delighted to know you're safe," Roger said officially once the girls were on board. Jonathon helpfully handed them both dry towels to wrap around their dry frames; he didn't seem to be at all curious about their strange attire, but instead dug around for a moment in all the junk in their boat.

"Ah," he said after a moment, "here." He straightened back up and handed a pile of clothes—their clothes—to each girl.

"How'd you—?" Jessie began, but Jonathon cut her short, looking at her with a sheepish, almost apologetic smile. She had seen that same smile often before, but Jessie was certain she'd never seen him before today.

"Er, took 'em from your parents' luggage when they weren't lookin'. Knew they'd come in handy when we found yeh. Means less explainin' to do, at any rate."

"Who are you?" Amber asked.

"Already told yeh," he replied; obviously the more talkative of the two men, though the other man had the air of leadership about him. "My name's Jonathon and this is—"

"Jonathon what?" asked Jessie, unable to stop herself. She suspected she knew already. _Don't be stupid,_ she told herself.

"Sparlington," he responded smoothly, looking at his companion out of the corner of his eye. "And this is Roger Turnip—"

"Turner," he corrected, putting the boat in something like park and letting it float there as he addressed the two girls. He ignored Jonathon's shocked expression. "We don't have to lie to them, Jonathon, they already know what we do." He turned back to them. "I'm Roger Turner," he said again. "I believe you know my ancestors."

Jessie would have spit out her drink, if she'd had one in her mouth at the time. Instead, she could merely gape; beside her, she knew Amber was doing the same thing.

"Does that make you…" Pointing at Jonathon, unable to say it, though she had suspected it merely a moment ago.

He bowed. "Jonathon Sparrow, at your service."

"No," Amber shook her head, disbelieving. "That's impossible."

"As impossible as traveling into a movie?"

This time, Jessie would have given anything for a gulp of water, just so she could spew it everywhere. This TV like way of showing surprise was exactly what she wanted to do at the moment; the only thing that could begin to express her shock.

"How do you—?"

"They were our medallions," Roger said; "we sent them to you from online. Didn't mean to give you those exact ones, though. Meant to give what you asked for: two souvenir medallions. Instead, you got authentic ones made to look fake." He gestured with a nod at Amber's. "Seems we made a mistake in shipping." There was a particularly nasty glare in Jonathon's direction.

"I don't understand," Jessie said.

Roger sat down on a tackle box across from them. "It wasn't supposed to happen. But now that it has—and it's over, too, thank god, with little harm done—I suppose you should know everything. It started here, in the Caribbean, hundreds of years ago. A mystic goddess created a terrible curse on two medallions, two worthless Aztec coins. They would continue to be worthless and useless, unless touched upon with the same Caribbean water that had created it. Then, suddenly, they would have a purpose: a meaning." He looked at Jessie. "Since you seem to be missing yours, I assume you've discovered the meaning."

Jessie caught her breath. The eight hundred and eighty-third coin. "Why did she make the curse?" she asked breathlessly.

"So people would know what had happened in her time, and would be able to relive it." This made little sense to either of the girls. Jonathon scoffed as well.

"Personally, I think she only made them because she got bored one day and decided to show off her powers," he said. Jessie was inclined to agree with him.

"The medallions were in the possession of a woman we know, named Trinity. She is a descendant of the goddess herself. She placed them in our care, since we had ourselves a coin shop. That's how you ended up with them."

"What exactly does the curse do?"

"They work together; a set, a pair," Jonathon said. "One of 'em, when they touch the water, sends you back in time, and later becomes a missing piece. That would be yours," he said to Jessie. And to Amber, "yours is the key back home. When it touches water, it brings the wearer and whoever is in contact with the wearer back to their original time, just like the first one sends yah back."

"Wow," was all Jessie could say. She looked at Amber, to see why she had been quiet this whole time, and to see what she thought of this. To her surprise, her friend didn't look shocked but angry.

"Oh, please," she said. "Do you expect us to believe that? A curse created because a goddess was bored? Jonathon Sparrow and Roger Turner? Ancestors of people from a Disney film? _Pirates of the Caribbean_ is FICTIONAL world, a fictional story!"

Jessie felt like an idiot. Roger, however, responded coolly: "People think it is. And in some ways, perhaps the film stretches the truth a bit."

"But do you really think _Disney_ is capable of making something that amazing? They found a story from history that looked interesting, and they made a movie. They don't know descendants exist," Jonathon said. He grinned wickedly. Jessie smiled.

"You look like him," she said suddenly, studying his bronze skin and sharp cheeks. His eyes were that same mischievous twinkle of brown. "Like, an older version of him. Of Jack. Or Johnny Depp, depending on how you view it."

"Johnny Depp was just extremely lucky to be born with something resembling my face," Jonathon muttered rather darkly. This, for some reason, lifted Amber's spirits and seemed to dissolve her suspicions. She turned to Roger.

"And do you offer the same explanation about your resemblance to Orlando Bloom?" she asked. Though, personally, she thought Orlando was a lot prettier and not just because he was younger. Roger offered her a half-smile.

"Wigs and make up can do wonders for someone's looks. Hollywood magic." He got up from the tackle box and restarted the boat. "Now, if I promise not to look and Jonathon closes his eyes, will you please change into your actual clothes? You don't want to explain to your parents why you're wearing eighteenth century attire on top of where you've been the past three days, do you?"

-o0o-

"For the first time in three days, I'm wearing pants again!" Amber said happily. She tucked up the corset and shift in a bundle and set it next to Jessie's boy clothing. "We'll be back for those, I think," she said. "The perfect souvenir." She fingered the only other thing left of their adventure, aside from the ring around Jessie's neck: the medallion. They had said she could keep it as well, seeing as how they only worked together as a pair, and the other had been lost.

"Do you remember your cover up story, girls?" Roger asked one more, as land appeared in the distance. They nodded, and he took it as permission to quiz them. "Where have you been?"

"A tiny spit of sand."

"Why were you there?"

"We swam over there while they were sleeping. We fell asleep ourselves. We were stuck there when we woke up, until you found us this morning by chance."

Roger nodded. "It's a pathetic excuse, but let's hope they don't ask too many questions about why the police didn't see it before in their relief to find you safe. Now, we still need to somehow explain your bandaged arm, Jessie," he added.

Jessie looked down at it. "Any ideas?" she asked. Everyone looked like they were in a deep thought for a few minutes. Then,

"How about," Jonathon said, "you tell them you tripped and hurt it on a rock? We bandaged it for you when we rescued you," he explained..

"That's perfect for you, Jessie!" Amber exclaimed. "Completely believable, saying you tripped over nothing and landed on a rock. Totally you…"

Jessie stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Here we are," Roger said, the dock was by now very close; Jessie and Amber could see men in uniforms now in detail. And, judging by the excited bustle, they could see them, too. Peter and David, Beth and Carly were all four there waiting for them, capturing them in hugs and kisses and tears and cries. It was hard to tell who said what in the following minutes:

"Oh my god, girls, I'm so glad you're safe! Oh, come here!"

"THANK GOD!"

"We were so worried! What happened? Are you all right?"

"My baby! Oh, my baby! You're hurt!"

"Jesus, mom, I can't breath…augh…_mom_… I'm fine! We're both fine!" When Jessie's mother finally released her, she began to tell them the story. Amber chimed in on the more iffy parts of their story where it was likely they would see a plot hole: Amber could pull them off. They believed every word they said without question—because who really cares how, or why—their girls were _safe_! _They were alive_!

"Thank you so much, Jonathon, Roger," Beth said when things had quieted down a bit. She hugged them, too, Jonathon looking exceptionally pleased. Carly did the same, crying emotionally, and both fathers shook their hands.

"We'll never be able to thank you enough for saving our girls," they said. Jonathon and Roger just shrugged modestly. Nevertheless, it was hours before the police were finished with their questioning, and the parents were relaxed enough to let Jessie and Amber leave their sides. Then, finally, did they get a few more minutes alone with the two men.

"Are you going home now?" Amber asked. "Back to the coin shop?"

"Aye," Jonathon said, as they made ready their boat. "We've done what we came to do. There is one thing, though." He straightened up and smirked at Jessie. "My grandpa used to tell us a story his granddaddy told him. About a strange young girl and her friend who came from another world and followed him everywhere. It's been in our family for years, that story. But it's funny, because I never knew it before yesterday, when I started getting forgotten childhood memories of listening to it. Funny how that works, isn't it?" He smirked again.

"Jonathon, you ready?" Roger asked. Jonathon nodded and they made ready to sail. Jessie was jus thinking she and Amber should get back before their parents got worried, when the old hippie looked at her one last time. "There was one thing about that story I remember more clearly than any other. Something that was always included that Jack said, almost like a message to that girl," he said.

"And that is?" Jessie felt a tingle of curiosity in her, grinning despite herself. Amber looked eager as well. Jonathon was laughing.

"He wants his ring back."


End file.
